Bumper Cars
by ChristianL2882528
Summary: Emma tries to sort through her feelings for Killian; but deals, curses, and blackmail leads to trouble. These two just cannot catch a break. Set during Season 4. SPOILERS! No Frozen bc I'm going to leave that awesomeness to the writers of OUAT. Updated every MWF. Some surprise chapters on other days of the week.
1. We are Bumper Cars

**This is my first ever fanfiction and I decided to do a Captain Swan fanfic bc I LOVE IT SO MUCH. **

~Emma

I haven't been sleeping. It's been a week since I returned from the past, with _him_, and ruined Regina's life. Its really weird because all she wants to do is be by herself. We are all worried that she will forget about how well she was doing and that she changed and she would turn back to her evil ways. It keeps me up at night worrying about what will happen if she turned evil again. I'm surprised that she didn't kill me when she found out that it was Marian we brought back. I think we were all expecting her to literally blow the roof off of the diner. This only makes me more concerned about how she is dealing with all of this.

My parents (still so weird to think about) are worried about my well-being as well. They've noticed that I don't sleep and I'm acting anxious. They have also noticed that _he_ comes by everyday to check on me and I always tell them to tell him that I'm fine but I'm unavailable at the moment. They know that something happened between us since our conquest to the past. _He_ also knows that my parents constantly lie to him everyday about my well-being. They have tried talking me into talking with him. They also keep trying to get me to spill about what exactly happened with us. My dad gets angrier with him(and me) every time I refuse to speak with him. He thinks that Killian did something to make me upset and keep me up at night. They obviously are oblivious to the fact that I ruined a life and I'm waiting for my punishment. Killian did not do anything wrong, I did.

I wish I could talk to him, but I can't. I can't step outside of this loft without worrying about my safety from Regina every second. It's a mess. I can NEVER catch a break but then, I'm the _Savior_. I'm not supposed to enjoy my life right now. I'm not supposed to settle down with my son and go on dates with a certain pirate and babysit my baby brother. That just sounds too good to be true… and it is. That is not my life.

My life right now is lying in bed trying to fall asleep but my brain won't SHUT UP. My parents are at the diner with Neal. I declined because I said that I was going to TRY to sleep (that's hilarious). Henry has been spending four nights out of the week with Regina. I didn't decline when he asked me because I knew that Regina needed him. So, I'm all alone in my room trying to sleep and I'm failing. CAN'T THE SAVIOR AT LEAST GET FIVE FULL HOURS OF SLEEP?! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK? I'm tossing and turning, fluffy my pillow, turning the fan on because it is hot as hell in here, but nothing is working. All of a sudden, I see the shadow of someone's feet outside of door. I wasn't expecting David and Mary Marg- my parents to be home so soon. They only left thirty minutes ago— the door opens and I see a tall black figure.

"Hello, love." It's him.


	2. The more I try to get to you

**This is my first ever fanfiction and I decided to do a Captain Swan fanfic bc I LOVE IT SO MUCH. **

~Killian

I am sitting at the bar at Granny's and Ruby asks me what I would like to eat. I tell her to surprise me. I'm tired of eating the same thing every time I come to Granny's, which is an interesting meal called a "cheeseburger". She slaps a plate of food right in front of me.

"What do I have the pleasure of eating tonight?" When she says the word, I start to gag a little bit.

"It's just a bologna sandwich with mayo and tabasco." I have no idea what "tabasco" is but I do know what "bologna" is and I am NEVER eating that terrible meat again. I shoot her a look of disgust when I hear the bell ding and see Snow White and the Prince walk in the diner with their babe. Snow looks to the Prince and whispers something in his ear. He has been giving me _looks_ lately. He looks like he wants to fight me or better yet… KILL me. I know something is wrong. She is walking towards me when I get the feeling that it's about their daughter. My Swan.

"Hello, Hook. There is something that we need to discuss if you are not too busy and wish to join us for dinner?" The look in her eyes is sincere but I draw my glance to the table at which the Prince is sitting and I see anger and frustration.

"Are you sure your prince wants me to join you all for dinner?" She gives a light nod and walks me to their table after I leave a few gold coins on the counter for Ruby. "Hook, for the thousandth time, we don't accept gold coins!" I wave her off as I sit next to what seems like a modern-looking basket for babies. They call it a "car seat" and it's supposedly used for travels.

"Hook, I assume you realize why we have asked to speak with you?" The Prince says as he glares at me.

"It's about Emma. We need to know what happened between the time-traveling and now. She is not acting like herself. She isn't sleeping and she keeps telling us to lie to you and tell you that she is okay; but, we all know that she is far from it." Snow White adds.

"Wait, you think that her behavior is because of me? That's absurd. I would never do anything to hurt Emma. That's bad form, mate." I cannot believe that they think that I am the reason she is up at night and not acting like herself.

"You do know that _WE_ are the reason for ruining the Queen's life? I'm most positive that she is just really anxious about Regina's next move. As in: Who is she going to punish? My bet is on the wife, Marian." I retort. They look speechless and I assume that they realize that I am not the bad guy here. Snow White looks relieved to know that I would never harm Emma in anyway. At this moment, I'm grateful that she is on my side. Whereas the Prince still looks doubtful.

"We need you to talk to her even if she doesn't want to talk to you. She won't talk to us, but maybe she will talk to you." The Prince says while rolling his eyes. If I didn't know better, I would think that he is the one who just gave birth due to his mood-swings and rude behavior.

"If you haven't noticed, she obviously doesn't want to talk to me if she has been having you lie to me to keep me away, mate." Snow hands me a key and tells me to go in and force her to talk to me.

"Wait, you want me to break into your home to speak with your daughter?" This is ridiculous. Apparently the babe is making them think crazy if they are giving me the key to their home and forcing me to converse with their daughter. Snow nods at me and tells me to try not to startle her. I leave the diner and make my way to their loft. What am I to say to her once I get there?

As I approach the door, I use the key to unlock it and I walk inside. I'm not quite sure which room is hers exactly but when I hear tossing and turning, I know exactly where she is. The door to her room is closed. Without thinking, I open the door and step into the room. She looks confused and curious as to who I am.

"Hello, Love."


	3. The more we crash apart

~Emma

"Hook, what the hell?! What are you doing in here? Where did you get that key?!" I'm rambling, but I couldn't care less! What is he doing here? Do my parents know he is here in the loft IN MY ROOM?! My mom would probably tell my dad, "It's okay, David. He is just going to talk to her and nothing else." but he is a fricken pirate! There is always something else. I'm so confused.

"Start talking, please. Like, NOW!"

"Now, Swan can you please calm down? Your parents gave me the key and told me to come here. They said they wouldn't be back until later. They want me to 'talk' to you." Why the hell do my parents want him to talk to me. My dad hates him right now.

"Why?" my tone is very cold at this point. I'm confused, aggravated, and cranky. Frankly, I'm OVER IT! I reach over to my bed-side table and turn on the lamp.

"They are concerned for you. They say that you aren't sleeping and you're anxious all of the time. And to top that all off, you're making them lie to me. Why is that, love?"

"That isn't important right now. Can you please leave so I can NOT sleep in peace?!"

"Have you talked to Regina? Did she threaten you?" His voice is full of hurt. I can't do anything without hurting the people around me, can't I? I am only getting more and more pissed off.

"No, and that's the problem! I am losing my mind just waiting here for her to kill me or hurt someone else. Doesn't that make you nervous? Knowing that she could do something completely dangerous because of what I did?!"

"WE did, Swan. I was involved in this just as much as you were. I understand that there is a crisis on our hands, but you can't just stay up here in this loft. You need to live your life or you just might miss it." As much as I hate to admit it, he is right.

"Fine. Now, can you leave me so I can endure another sleepless night?" He looks at me in a way that makes me feel like he's looking right into me. His eyes make me feel so weak. Why does he do this to me. I try to look away, but I can't. He looks down and sees an empty space on my bed and he sits.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. I told your parents that I would talk to you and I intend to do just that." I lay back and moan in aggravation.

"But, I already told you everything y'all wanted to know! What else is there?" He lets his head drop to his hand and then, with a loud sigh, he looks back at me. He never moves his glance. I know what he wants to know, now.

"You've been avoiding me because of everything that's going on, correct? Well, love, that makes close to ZERO sense. You know that I am the person to talk to about this whole Regina situation. Why are you really avoiding me, Swan?" He looks so hurt but determined to get an answer out of me.

"You are right. I've been avoiding you. I just can't help but feel guilty about everything that's happened."

"What? With Regina? Emma…" he sighs. It sounds so weird to hear him call me by my actual name and not by "Swan" but I have grown to like it. He looks like he has something to say and leans in closer so that he is almost touching me. I'm feeling very compromised in this position, but I don't say anything.

"How am I supposed to parade around with you on my arm knowing that I destroyed her happiness? I don't want to just rub my great life with my son, baby brother, parents, and you in her face. That's just asking for a death sentence and you know it." I say before he could finish his thought. He looks satisfied with my answer but then he has a look of doubt.

"Fair enough, Swan. But, I don't think that it is _just_ Regina that is causing you to avoid me." He is so close to me right now. He can see right through me and I hate it. Why does he do stuff like this? I just need some time to sort everything out. It's that simple. Before I have the chance to tell him just that, I lean in.

When our lips touch, it automatically gets 100 degrees hotter (or so it seems). It isn't a kiss filled with passion like the one we shared in Neverland. It isn't even like the kiss we shared at Granny's a week ago. This one is soft and warm and it's full of hurt and longing. His lips are so soft and his embrace is so welcoming that it makes me want to never stop. It takes everything I have to break away.

"Please be patient with me." he gives a slow nod and places a light kiss on my forehead before he gets up to leave. Before he opens the door to leave my room, I stop him.

"Killian, wait." He turns around and looks at me. I get out of bed and walk toward him.

"I can't sleep. I was going to make me some hot chocolate and watch Netflix. If you don't have anything to do, would you want to hang out?" He smiles at me and opens the door.

"I don't know what Netflix is but sure, we can 'hang out'." he says with a chuckle as we walk towards the kitchen. He is such a good guy and he really is so patient. He has waited for over a year for me to feel anything positive towards him. At this point, I am feeling incredibly lucky to have someone like him in my life (even if it isn't as lovers or whatever you want to call it).

**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I will try to update as soon as possible but I may try to ****do a Monday, Wednesday, Friday type thing. Hopefully that works out as well as I'm hoping. I'm so excited for my Monday update, though because it will include things from the episode that premiers on Sunday! I love this show so much. It is easily my fav. Pls review, favorite, follow, don't. Lmao. Do whatever makes you feel good:) **

**Peace & Blessings3**


	4. I need a little more time

**Here you go. ****Chapter 4. I know that the title is Bumper Cars because of the song but the title of this chapter is from another one of Alex & Sierra's songs called Little Do You Know. These two songs remind me so much of Emma and Hook. This chapter was really fun to write but close to the end, I was in my feelings. I'm really trying to keep it true to the show and not have Emma admit/accept her feelings just yet. It needs to be a gradual thing. Killian is going to have to wait a little bit. . **

~Killian

"Bloody Hell, Swan! What the hell was that?!" I am pacing around the room in a drunken rage. I can see the lass trying her best not to laugh at me, but this is a serious matter. She is sitting on her "couch" with an empty cup of hot chocolate in her hands. My rum bottle is empty and I am infuriated. I'm sure it's just because I a little drunk right now but even if I wasn't drunk, I would still be a little bit aggravated at what I just saw.

"Killian! I thought you would like it. A movie about a ship. What kind of pirate wouldn't like that?" She is playing with my feelings right now. I lied before. I'm not just "a little bit drunk" I'm VERY drunk.

**_Three Hours ago…_**

"Want some hot chocolate?" She says while pouring herself a cup.

"No thank you, love. I have me an extra bottle of rum to get through. Care for a drink?" She looks at my full bottle of rum on the counter and then she looks back at me.

"Sure. Not a lot, though. I'm just waiting for my cocoa to cool down a bit." I pour her some rum into a glass cup and I drink my glass clean before I pour me another cup. She finishes her glass fast and grabs her hot chocolate and makes her way to the "couch" in the room with the big-picture-box-type thing. She pats a spot next to her and I sit and put my bottle on the table next to me.

"What would you like to watch?" The word "Netflix" suddenly appears on an all black screen and then I see a bunch of other rectangles with pictures on them. Emma said that they represent the movies.

"Oh, wow. I feel like you would love this movie. It's about a ship." She looks at me with the biggest smile on her face. God, her happiness is very contagious.

"Whatever you want, love." I say back with an equally big smile. She presses a bunch of buttons and then the screen goes black again. The words "Titanic" pop up on the screen. Emma gets up to go retrieve some blankets for us to make it more comfortable. Once she comes back, she sits even closer to me and takes a sip of her hot chocolate. She looks at me taking a swig of rum and she takes my bottle. She takes a big gulp of it and gives me a look of disgust.

"Rum and hot chocolate do not mix. Don't ever do it." She says looking like she was about to regurgitate. I chuckle because even though she looks sick to her stomach, she is still gorgeous. It will take all I have to continue to maintain my patience for this woman.

**_Present Time…_**

"Why in the bloody hell did that ship sink, Swan?!" I'm still pacing around and it is getting more complicated due to my intoxication.

"You know why it sank. It hit that iceberg!" She stopped trying to hold back her laughter and she is almost crying because she is laughing so hard. I guess she is a little drunk as well.

"And why couldn't that lass make room on that door in the water? Why did that boy have to die? I mean, I would have drowned for you, Swan. I already almost did that once but he was a good fellow and she damn well could have moved over just a little bit. Or at least given him the bloody life vest. " She is trying to say something but she can't speak for she is laughing too hard. I sit back down right next to her as she positions herself so that she is facing me. She has finally contained her laughter when she speaks up.

"I'm very glad that you liked the movie, Killian." she is still laughing a little bit when she gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"And I'm glad that my disappointment is amusing to you, Swan. I need some more rum and I can't get that song out of my head!" She is digging through a cabinet and she pulls out a bottle and walks back to the couch.

"It's a good thing that I have an emergency bottle. And before you say anything, I did not buy it for you. I've actually grown to like the taste." I chuckle and snatch the bottle from her. I am about to remove the cap with my teeth like I always do when she stops me. She removes it with her hand and puts the cap on the table next to her. I take a big swig of it before I hand it back to her. She does the same and sets the bottle in between us on the couch.

"Did you really hate the movie?" She asks me with a small smile on her face.

"No, I guess not. Now that I think about it, I would have done the same thing for you if we were in their place." Her smile has grown a bit and she looks down.

"It would have ended differently if it was us, though. I wouldn't have let you drown. I would have made it a mission to keep you alive. I wouldn't have let you leave me." She is as serious as a heart attack right now. I can see it in her eyes that she really does have feelings for me. _STRONG_ feelings. She still won't admit it, but I am not going to push her. If I push her into admitting her feelings for me, she will only push me away more. I can't really win in this situation.

"At least if I was gone, you'd still have your parents, your brother, and Henry. You would still have a chance at happiness. I would despair if you left. I would have lost everything I love." She looks down at my hand. I take her hand in mine and she looks at me. Her eyes are tearing up.

"I'm in love with you, Emma Swan. I know you probably don't feel the same way and you feel guilty about the Regina situation and I'm not expecting you to reciprocate these feelings yet; but, I just wanted to remind you of my love for you. Say anything, say nothing, turn on another movie, just don't leave me." It may be the alcohol, but I'm feeling very vulnerable right now. I blame that damned movie. Curse you, Titanic. I let go of her hand and I bring the bottle of rum to my lips but I don't take a sip. I put it back down and look at my hook and hand. I can tell that her glance is still on me. She stands up and waits for me to stand up as well. Is she kicking me out of the bloody loft? Really! I just emptied my heart to this woman and she is waiting for me to get up so she can escort me out of her home.

I stare at her for an uncomfortable amount of seconds before I finally stand up. I'm about to gather my empty bottle of rum when she walks into me. She wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in my coat. I feel tears on my bare chest and I realize that she is crying. I wrap my arms tightly around her back, not wanting to ever let go of her.

She mumbles something against my chest. I couldn't quite hear it.

"What was that, love?" She moves her face so that it isn't buried in my chest anymore.

"I'm really trying, Killian. I just need a little more time. I'm so sorry; just please don't let go."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Emma." I plant a kiss on her forehead and dread the moment when I would have to let go.

I hear a commotion coming from the hallway. I know that her parents have returned from their dinner. She looks at me with a tear-stained face. I wipe a tear as it rolls down her cheek.

"Promise me, that you will stop worrying about Regina and just give her some space. You need to live your life, Emma. Just promise me that you will try." She nods at me. I loosened my grip on her slowly. I don't want to, but I feel like her folks wouldn't like it if they walked in here to see me and their daughter in each other's arms with empty bottles of rum around their living room. She gives me one more tight squeeze before loosening her grip on me. I walk around and pick up my empty bottles and dispose of them properly. She smiles at me and walks to the couch where she picks up the blankets and turns off the "television".

Her parents walk into the loft and look at us cleaning up around the loft. Snow can tell that Emma was crying and David gives me a sad look.

"All is well, I hope. Snow White and Prince Charming, I bid you goodnight." I walk over to them and I shake the Prince's hand and I give a slight bow to Snow White. I walk over to Emma. I give her a hug and I whisper into her ear, "Until next time, Swan." I kiss her cheek and whisper something else in her ear, "I love you." She hugs me even tighter and again, I don't want to let go but her parents ARE still in the room. We mutually let go and I walk towards the door. I bid everyone one last "Goodnight" before I close the door. The last thing I see is Emma's swollen, tear-stained face.

**Please Favorite, Follow, Review, or nah. Feedback is mostly appreciated. I have the Chapter for Friday typed up, I'm just proofreading and then I will post it then. Feel free to give me ideas and inspiration for following chapters:)**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	5. Can't help wonderin what you're thinkin

**So sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. But, to make it better, I am thinking about uploading the next chapter either tomorrow or early Sunday along with the following chapter on Monday. Thanks again for all of the readers and for the new readers, "Whazaam?"**

~Emma

"Emma, honey, are you okay?" My mom says as she wipes my tears away. I haven't moved since he left. I run to the door, open it, but I see nothing. He's gone. I close the door and walk to the kitchen to finish off the little bit of rum that remains in the bottle.

"Emma, please talk to us." My dad's voice is cracking. I guess they aren't used to see me in such an emotional state. I'd blame the alcohol but I didn't even drink that much.

"What do you want to know? Hmm? That he just continues to love me knowing that I haven't sorted through my feelings yet? How about the fact that I can't even think of being in a relationship knowing that I ruined someone else's? There are your answers! I just want to be alone right now!" I'm yelling at them and I immediately feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little drunk right now and I know that's no excuse for speaking to you like that, but I just would like to be alone right now. Please?" I feel the tears streaming down my face. I give them each a small hug and walk to my room. It's about 10:47 so I decide to maybe try to sleep.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep due to fact that I was intoxicated and I spent a lot of the night crying. I was exhausted. I hate Killian for making me feel like this, but then again, I love him for it.

_**The next morning…**_

My sleep lasted for about five and a half hours. I wake up around 5:00 and I'm having trouble falling back asleep so I decide to go out for a walk. I put on my red jacket and boots and walk out the door. I find myself walking to Granny's. I don't realize where I am until I'm sitting at the bar at 6:00, asking Ruby for a plain coffee.

"Ooh. Hangover?" She asks me. I guess I really didn't pay enough attention to my appearance to realize that I look like a mess.

"Yeah sort of. Long night." I say as I take a sip of my coffee. It is pretty disgusting just plain black, but I need to wake up.

"Well, it is good to see you, Emma. You know, outside." She smiles at me and passes me a "complimentary" muffin. I hear the bell and look towards the door. Robin and Roland walk in the diner and they walk towards me.

"Emma, it's lovely to see you. How are you?" he asks me. He doesn't look too happy with me, but it is understandable.

"I feel like I should be asking you that question." He looks down in disappointment.

"I've been better. It's pretty complicated, you know. I'm torn." he sighs and sits next to me at the bar. I automatically start to feel even more guilty. Not only have I ruined Regina's life, but I have put Robin Hood in a difficult situation where he has to choose between the Evil Queen and his used-to-be dead wife!

"I really need to apologize to you, Robin. Not for saving Marian but for putting you in this position. I know this can't be easy for you and I know it is taking a toll on Regina. I am so sorry for that. I wish there was something that I could do."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Swan. Although it pains me to say it, I feel like you deserve to know that I talked to Regina recently and I made my choice. Sadly, it wasn't in her favor, but not because I don't want to be with her. I do! More than anything! I just need to keeping living by my code. My vow to Marian remains. She _is still_ my wife and I do still love her." I applaud him for living by his code, I just wish that he would have chosen Regina. David was married to Katherine and he still knew, in his heart, that he was in love in Mary Margaret. They ended up back together. I wish it was that easy; but if true love was easy, we'd all have it.

"I understand, Robin. I'm really sorry that you and Regina have to deal with the consequences of my actions." He nods to me and go with Roland to sit at a booth. I am about to walk out of the diner when I meet up with Killian.

After our conversation last night, I'm not sure how he will act towards me. He looks as hungover as I do. I find myself walking towards him.

"You are not doing a very good job at avoiding me, Swan." How did I know he would say something like that?

"We need to talk. It's about the Regina situation." He opens the door to the diner for me and we both walk out. We go to sit at one of the tables outside of the diner and I bring us to _the_ table. The one that we sat at when he told me that he traded his ship for the bean to get to me.I try not to look at him and I just sit down.

"Umm. Robin chose Marian." Killian's eyes widen and he looks as upset as I do.

"He said that he is still, technically, married to her and that their vows remain." He rolls his eyes and he looks pissed. He stands up and starts pacing again.

"Well, I guess that there is nothing we can do about that. Let's just hope that Regina is handling this situation well. I feel for Robin. I know he must be torn between the two of them." I suddenly get an ache in my belly. What if Regina plans on making me suffer the way she is suffering? What if she finds a way to bring Milah back? All the trouble I've been putting him through: making him wait for me to accept my feelings for him and David not really approving of him. Milah is obviously the winner in this contest. He gives me a weird look. I think he can tell what I am thinking. He has learned how to read me like a book.

"Don't you worry, love. That would be a pointless strategy. Even if she did decide to bring Milah back from the dead to get back at you, I would still choose YOU." I smile at him. It's amazing that he knew exactly what I was thinking. He reads people vey well. I feel relieved to know that he would pick me over the woman he lost his hand for, but now, I am feeling terrible knowing that he would do this and I haven't even figured out how I feel about him, yet.

"If she brought back Bael- Neal, on the other hand…" He stops talking when he sees me thinking about what he just said. I really don't know what I would do if Regina brought Neal back. Well, actually, I do; but it's not because of Killian. I wouldn't choose Neal because of everything he put me through. I love him and I always will, but I'm tired of living in the past. I have moved on from that, from him. I guess, in this situation, I would stay Switzerland. I wouldn't pick Neal and I wouldn't pick Killian (only because I'm not sure if I truly love him). This is why I need patience. I am getting a migraine just thinking about all of this stuff.

I can see it on his face. He is trying to read me.

"Killian. Regina's plan would be to target _me _not you. She wouldn't do that—" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"You're just saying that because you have no idea of what you would do if she did bring Baelfire back. " He kneels in front of me and is managing a small smile. He thinks I would chose Neal over him.

"That's not true. I do know what I wouldn't do. I wouldn't choose Neal." He laughs to himself. He knew that I wouldn't have chosen Neal.

"I know, love. And, you're right. Regina wouldn't do that. I just wanted to see what you would say." He says still chuckling. I'm laughing now.

"Is this a proposal, because we all know what happened the last time a guy proposed to you! Poor guy." We both turn our heads to see Henry walking towards us.

"Hey, Kid. No this is not a proposal. And, I couldn't marry Walsh because I had to come back here and anyway, HE WAS A FLYING MONKEY!" Henry and Killian busts out laughing. As he stands up from his kneeling position, Henry walks up to him. Henry puts his fist in front of Killian and keeps it there.

"What is this? Lad, I don't think you want to fight a pirate. And, anyway, I don't fight children." Me and Henry laugh.

"No, I don't want to fight. It's a fist bump. You pound it." Henry waits for Killian to pound his fist on Henry's. I'm glad that they get along so well. Henry needs a man in his life (that's not his grandfather, who is always busy with their baby). Killian pounds his fist and Henry laughs.

"What are you doing out here, kid? Where's Regina?" I ask him.

"She dropped me off. I'm waiting for the bus. Sadly, the son of the _savior_ still has to have a decent education. Oh, it's here, I have to go. Bye Killian. Love you, Mom." He runs away and Killian just stares at his fist. He walks back to his chair, his smile has gone away. He looks worried.

"Killian, what's wrong?"

"Sorry to bring us back on topic, but I'm sure Regina knows that you wouldn't be affected if she planned to retaliate by bringing back Milah. So, the problem now is: If she were to strike us for bringing back Marian, what do you think she would do?" He makes a good point. She most likely knows that Killian would choose me in a similar situation, so what else could she do to destroy my happiness (if that is her goal)? If bringing Milah back would fail, I have a pretty good idea of what might succeed. If she were to take this away, I would be devastated and lose my will to live, basically. I'm just hoping that it wouldn't come to this.

"What is it, love? What's on your mind?" He is managing a smile and I'm surprised that he was not able to read my mind at this point. I stare at the bus driving away and my vision is getting blurry from the tears. The name rolls off my tongue like word-vomit.

"Henry."

**Can't wait until you guys read the next few chapters, they will be intense. I'm hoping for greatness but we shall see. Thanks for reading. Follow, Favorite, ****Review, do whatever makes you feel good. **

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	6. Wherever you are

**Hello! As promised, I have the next chapter for you all. I hope you all like it. It gets pretty intense and I have a good idea of where I want to go with this and I'm super excited to make it real and type it up for you all to read. See you guys again on Monday! Byeee**

~Killian

"Henry." Would Regina really stoop so low as to take Henry away from Emma?

"Swan, I doubt Regina would try to take Henry away from you. As I have heard, she already tried to keep him away from you when you first arrived here and that plan failed miserably." I am bloody tired of waiting for Regina to strike. I wish that if she had a plan, she would go through with it now before we lose our minds. I know I told the lass to live her life and just give Regina some space, but I am also anxious to see what she has planned for Emma (or anyone else).

"I'm so over it, Hook! I'm tired of not knowing what or when she will fight back. What if she doesn't even want to fight us? I am losing my mind, here. Aren't you?!" At this point, she is pacing around the seating area. I have decided that I will not try to calm her down. I will just let her blow off her steam.

"I am as tired of waiting around as you are, love. But, what do you suppose we do?" She stops pacing and just stares at the diner. I stand up walk towards her. She's still facing the diner.

"I don't know, Hook." There she goes again. Using my _other name_. That's how you know she is upset or angry, when she doesn't refer to me as Killian. She turns around and faces me. We are standing very close so I back up just a little bit so I don't make her uncomfortable.

"Well, when you find out, let me know." And with that, I walk away.

As I am walking to the docks to clear my mind, I bump into a familiar face.

"Hello, Hook."

"Regina, how may I be of service?" I will not say that I am afraid of what might happen while in Regina's presence but, I am a bit skeptical.

"I'm just going for a walk to clear my mind. Same as you, I gather. It seems to me that your little romance isn't working out as well as we all hoped. It's a shame." She is pushing it. She is messing with me.

"Bugger off with that nonsense, would you!" I saw walking away from her.

"I wouldn't push me, Hook. You and I both know how you and Emma have been losing your minds over the past few days waiting to see how I would get my revenge. I don't think you want to make me angrier." After how far she had come and becoming good, all of that goes away because of one time traveling escapade? I know we ruined her life, but she doesn't have to react this way. She could choose to take the highroad.

"Really, Regina. Are you really going to forget about how far you've come? You have finally redeemed yourself. You became good. Are you willing to let that—" I can't finish because she is now choking me with her magic. I guess she is willing to let go of her goodness. I feel myself slipping out of it. I can't breathe at all and then I hear her.

"Regina, stop!" Emma comes running towards her and knocks her down. With Regina pinned to the ground, her magic releases me and I, too, fall to the ground struggling for breath.

"You just can't stay away, can you love?" She rolls her eyes at me and looks to Regina.

"Regina, why are you doing this? What are you gaining from any of this?!" Emma is straddling her waiting for an answer. I'm am catching my breath while watching the scene before me unfold.

"You destroyed my happiness. Now I'm going to take away yours. I realize that bringing back his wench won't work because he's so in love with you and bringing Neal back won't work either. My mission has changed over the past week. I had so many plans and they all would've ended in failure. But, I do have one last plan and I'm sure that this will do me justice." Emma and I have the same worried look on our face. We look at each other and Regina knocks Emma off of her. She stands up and lifts her hands as to perform a spell. Her hands light up but suddenly someone stops her.

"Regina, don't!" It was Robin. He is running to her. She still is looking dead at Emma in the air about to strike her with magic.

"What do you want, Robin? Can't you see I'm busy?" Robin walks in front of her.

"You are better than this, Regina. I can't change my decision but you can change _yours_. Choose to let her go. Choose to be good. Don't choose the darkness! Please, Regina." She has tears in her eyes. I can see that she is conflicted.

"She ruined my happy ending. It's her whole family, Robin! They don't think before they act. I have to do this. They need to be punished!"

"No, you don't. You can fight it, Regina. FIGHT IT! FOR ME?!" Regina looks at Robin and Emma descends to the ground. I run to get under her to cushion the fall. Emma falls into my arms and she stands up. She looks at Regina. Her hands are still lit with magic.

"Regina, turn it off or whatever you do to make it stop." Robin says while convincing her to stop the magic from forming in her hands. She seems to be having a really hard time.

"I'm trying. It won't stop." Regina is shaking and her eyes are forming tears. Emma looks at me full of worry.

"Regina, turn it off!" Emma yells at her.

"Swan, yelling at her won't make her want to turn it off. But, Regina, you should really try to make it stop." I say in a calm voice.

"Can you two just shut up! I'm trying to stop it. Y'all are making it really hard for me to _want_ to!" Regina retorts at me and Swan. She looks over to Robin.

"I don't know what to do!" Regina is crying and struggling to contain the magic.

"It won't stop until it hits it's target. It's a new spell I came across. It's like the magic used in your arrows. There's nothing I can do! Emma! Please, do something to stop it!" Emma looks at me and back at Regina.

"Swan, you can do this. Just stop it." I say to giver her some encouragement. She walks over to Regina and I follow her incase Regina decides last minute to destroy her. Emma forms her own magic in her hands and tries to put out the magic in Regina's. About 10 seconds pass and all of a sudden there is a huge flash of light. I open my eyes and Emma, Regina, Robin, and myself are in a black room with mirrors and torches all over the walls.

"Bloody Hell! Emma, are you okay?" I ask her. She is hunched over catching her breath. My guess is that she is exhausted from stopping Regina's magic.

"I'm fine. What about you? Regina? Robin? You guys okay?" I'm surprised she cares about Regina's well-being at all being that Regina just tried to kill her and myself.

"I'm fine, Ms. Swan. Thank you." Robin says looking around.

"I'm not! Where are we, Swan? What did you do?!" I'm baffled that Regina blames Emma for this, but I shouldn't be surprised. This is typical Regina.

"'What did _I_ do?' Regina, this is not my fault. Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill me, this wouldn't have happened! And now we are all stuck in God knows where! No one knows where we are! No one will know where to look for us. My parents, Henry, Marian, they don't even know that we are gone! So, I guess we will just have to deal with it and find a way home! You got that?!" She is face to face with Regina and they are just staring at each other. This is getting pretty uncomfortable. Robin is still looking around when I decide to help. Emma finally breaks away from the staring contest and goes to look around in the opposite direction.

"Quite the spitfire isn't she?" Robin asks me.

"Which one?" I respond. It is true. They are both feisty women. Robin laughs and slaps my back. Emma walks up to me.

"Killian, we have a problem." I swear, this woman wears the same look of worry like she wears that red jacket.

"Oh, is that so, Swan?" She rolls her eyes. She looks around at the mirrors and torches.

"This place. Aurora and Snow White talked about when we were in the Enchanted Forest. And so did David and Henry. They have all been here before, but everyone is more familiar with the place below." She sounds bloody mad at the moment.

"'The place below?' Swan, what are you talking about?" She kneels down on the ground and starts feeling the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" She scoffs at my curiosity and keeps feeling the ground.

"The ground is getting warmer. I'm sure it won't be long until we will be burning to death, basically." She says as she stands back up.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about, Swan! Please care to explain or will you keep talking to yourself and not share this valuable information?!" She looks up at me and she scans the room.

"The Netherworld. It's the place everyone who has been under a sleeping curse go to in their dreams. My mom, dad, Henry, and Aurora have been there. This is the place people who are currently under a sleeping curse go to. The place below, a room full of fire and red curtains, is for the people who have awakened from the sleeping curse." What the hell? Are we asleep?

"You mean to tell me, that we are under a sleeping curse right now?!" She shrugs her shoulders. We stare at each other for a few seconds before turning and calling out to the expert in sleeping curses.

"Regina!" We yell in unison. She comes running towards us with the same look on her face as us. Robin shortly follows her.

"I know. I know and all I can tell you is that I have NO idea as to how this is possible. We haven't been put under a sleeping curse, or at least I don't think we haven't. I don't get it. I guess the combination of our powers sent us all to this Netherworld." We all look at each other with concern and despair.

"Well, that's bloody fantastic, isn't it. Now all we have to do is wait for someone to wake us up with true love's kiss. What a shame! Looks like I will be forever then, right Swan?" The way she looks at me makes me feel like she wants to kill me. Well, at least I won't burn to death in here if she just kills me now. Once Henry and the Charming's figure out that we are under some sort of sleeping curse, Henry will awaken Emma and Regina; and Marian will awaken Robin. So, that means that just leaves myself. I cannot deal with this right now. I walk away to go look around some more. I want to be infuriated right now, I really do, but I cannot. I love her too much to be angry with her. I am angry with the situation, yes, but my love for her remains as strong as it did the day I kissed her in Neverland. It just kills me knowing that she may never feel the same way.

**Favorite, Follow, (PLEASE) Review, or nah!  
>Peace&amp;Blessings:)<strong>


	7. I'll never get home

~David

"I just feel so helpless. How do we comfort our almost 30 year old daughter?" Snow says to me as we walk towards the docks with Neal in his stroller. I stay quiet because I don't even know the answer to that question. As we get closer to the docks, we hear yelling. A lot of it, too.

"Do you hear that? Come on! Around the corner!" I run to get a look at the commotion that I was hearing. Snow quickly follows me. I stay hidden behind the corner so that whoever is involved in the yelling wouldn't see me eavesdropping. I creep my head around to get a look at who exactly was arguing and I see her.

"It's Regina. And Emma." I saw to Snow. She shakes her head and walks to try to go stop them.

"No. They need to work this out. We need not interfere." I say holding her back. She nods and creeps along with me. We see Regina form magic in her hands. She lifts Emma into the air. I turn my head a little more when I hear two more voices. It's Robin and Hook!

"David! Can we interfere NOW?! She is going to kill her! We need to do something!" I can't make out what is being said but it seems as if Robin is trying to convince Regina to let Emma go. Emma starts to descend to the ground and Hook runs to catch her before she falls. Ugh. I have so many mixed feelings about that man.

"Regina, turn it off!" I hear Emma yell.

"She can't control it, David. We need to do something, now! I'm goi—" I pull her back and look into her eyes.

"No! I can't risk you getting hurt, too. Go bring Neal somewhere safe. Y'all shouldn't be here. Y'all could get hurt, or worse. Go back to the loft, now! I will figure something out. If I'm not back in twenty min—" I don't have time to finish when I see a flash of light. I run to see what is happening and I see Emma and Regina combining their powers and then they all collapse.

"No! Snow, go get help. Call Gold, now!" She runs with the stroller to the pawn shop while dialing a number on her phone. I run to the scene where four bodies are lying on the ground.

"Emma! Emma! Wake up, please! Please wake up!" I'm shaking her very roughly but nothing is happening. I crawl to Regina and the others. I try to wake them as well, but its the same result: NOTHING! The good thing is that they are still breathing, but that's about it.

I turn to see if anyone else was around during this debacle when I see Belle running toward us with Gold slowly following her. Snow is also coming this way.

"I don't know what happened. They were arguing and Regina was using magic and then Emma was using magic and then they just all went down!" Gold walks toward their bodies. I don't understand, they aren't dead but they aren't unconscious either. It's almost like they're—

"They are sleeping." Gold says completing my thought.

"Like a sleeping curse? I don't understand. Is that possible?" Snow asks Gold in desperation. I honestly don't understand it myself.

"It is quite possible. I guess we know what Regina was doing in the past few days." Gold says to all of us.

"Maybe this is just a horrible backfire to something she had planned. I doubt that this is what she was aiming to accomplish. She wouldn't have wanted to hurt herself or Robin, would she?" Belle asks Gold.

"Belle's right. Maybe she had other plans that didn't include putting her and her 'soulmate' under a sleeping curse. Me and Snow saw her. She was using magic on Emma and Robin convinced her to let her go. She did, but she couldn't stop it. She almost couldn't control it. The next thing we knew, Emma was using her magic. I don't know if she was trying to help her control it or not, but then they all just collapsed." Gold starts to think and then he looks at us.

"So, her plan was to find a way to get rid of Miss Swan, we assume and now they are under a sleeping curse. We just need to find a way to wake them up." He says.

"True Love's Kiss?!" Snow asks.

"We can't rule it out but I'm feeling quite doubtful about that tactic." What?

"Why is that, Gold?" I ask in an aggravated tone.

"Well, we have to assume that because this is an unusual sleeping curse, that the awakening process will be as unusual. And anyway, we would have a problem if we used that method." What kind of problem? Henry could wake up both Regina and Emma. We could send for Marian to awaken Robin so that just leaves— oh. Well, dammit!

"What kind of problem?" Snow asks Gold.

"Well it seems that our special pirate friend would probably have trouble awakening. Unless any of you have secret feelings of true love?" He looks at me and Snow. Snow looks so disappointed and I can't help but feel the same way. Even if everyone else wakes up, Emma would be devastated if he didn't. She already told us that she is unsure of her feelings so, if that doesn't work, he could die.

"What is the other option? What else could we do?" I ask.

"You said that were all involved in a heated argument, correct?" I nod and he continues.

"If True Love's Kiss would fail, we have to wait for them to work out their problems. And my guess is, that they have quite a lot of them." That makes no sense.

"What do you mean, Gold? How can they work out their problems if they are sleeping?" Snow puts her hand on my shoulder and looks at me and then at Gold.

"They are in the Netherworld, aren't they?" She asks him.

"That is most likely correct. Which also means, we don't have a lot of time before they burn to dea—"

"No. They can work out their problems in time. They can do it. Emma can do it! She's the savior!" I say with my typical optimism. Snow nods along with me.

"All we can do is hope for the best." Belle says.

"Where is my husband?!" We all turn our heads and see Marian and Roland walking towards us. She looks at the ground and sees him.

"What has happened?! Why is Robin on the ground? Is he dead?" She is running towards us, now.

"No, he's alive. He was accidentally put under a sleeping curse along with these three. We are trying to figure out what to do. We have two options." Gold says and she looks speechless.

"What are the two options? We need to do something!" She yells.

"We believe that True Love's Kiss could break the curse, but we need to be prepared incase it doesn't work. This is an unusual form of sleeping curse brought on by anger and the mixture of light and dark magic." She nods in comprehension.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She says as she kneels next to Robin on the ground. She looks at his face for a while and a tear falls from her face. She turns to us.

"Are we sure about the other option? Incase this one doesn't work? I can't make any promises that it will; he's changed, but I will try my best." She seems persistent but she's right. It may not work.

"I'm most positive that if this doesn't work, the other option will." Gold says.

"And, what is the other option?" She asks Gold.

"Being that they are under a sleeping curse, their souls are trapped in a Netherworld. It's a, sort of, dreamworld. They should all be there together. They need to work out their problems and their anger together and that should bring them back. That's what Gold told us." I say and Gold nods to her.

"Well, I hope this works." She says as she leans in to kiss Robin. Their lips touch and once she pulls away, she looks for any sign of life. We all see NOTHING. She sits back and buries her face in her hands. She then gets up, picks up Roland and starts to walk away.

"You other plan better work. I do not like the idea of my husband being trapped in that world with _her._" She means Regina. She walks away with Roland and that's the last we see of them.

"Now what?" Belle asks us.

"We should move them. Bring them somewhere safe. We can't just leave them here." Snow says looking around for ideas on how to get them to a place where they could rest. Gold smiles at Belle and with a wave of his hand, he transports us all to the back room of his shop. They are all lying down on the floor.

"I guess now, we just wait." Gold says to us. I'm not good with patience, especially when it comes to the safety of my family. I look at my daughter and see something that doesn't make me feel as hopeful as I should be feeling.

"What is it, David?" Snow asks me looking in the direction I'm looking. She sees the same thing I see. Sweat!

"I hope we don't have to wait long; because by the looks of it, they are already experiencing the heat. How much time do you think we have, Gold?" I ask in desperation. He shares the same concerned look as me.

"Not enough."

**I know that this isn't my best chapter but I felt like we needed to see someone from the outside find them and try to figure out what happened. Sorry if it sucks but hopefully Wednesday's chapter will make up for it.**

**Fav, Follow, Review, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	8. Round & Round we chase the sparks

**Hello, guys. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads my story. I have a bit of a surprise: as I was typing this chapter and the following chapter, I decided to upload them both today due to the fact that the following chapter is a bit short but I felt like you all would like it uploaded pronto. Please enjoy. And thanks so much to those who have reviewed and favorited and follow. I am desperately seeking reviews for input. I want to know if I suck at this or nah, so pls review more. Thanks again.**

~Emma

It feels like we've been for hours. I can feel the heat getting to me. It's so freaking hot! We have been looking around this whole time and we have found NOTHING! No one has talked to each other so not only is it super hot, it is super quiet too. The silence is deafening. I can tell that every now and then, Killian looks over to me to make sure I'm okay. I can't look at him without feeling like the worst person in the world.

"_**What a shame! Looks like I will be forever then, right Swan?" **_That right there was like a shot to the chest. His well-being is dependent on a stupid True Love's Kiss. I'm both angry and worried right now. I turn to check on everyone. We have all given up looking around and we are all sitting in our own corner of the room. This is a sick joke. It's like we need the distance to keep each other from killing the other.

Regina is mad at me and Hook for bringing Marian back. Robin isn't happy about that either. Regina is mad at him for choosing Marian over her. I'm mad at Regina for trying to kill me about an hour ago. I'm mad at Killian for being Killian. He's mad at me because he will be stuck here forever, basically. He's mad at Regina because she tried to kill him _and me. _We aren't that happy about Robin choosing Marian, either, due to the fact that Regina is pissed and tried to kill us. It goes in a circle. A circle of hate and anger.

Regina is sitting with her back facing a mirror and she's looking at her hands in her lap. I can see a few tears rolling down her face. The only time she ever averts her eyes from her lap is to look at Robin and make sure _he's _okay.

Robin, on the other hand, is sitting indian-style with his back to his corner playing with some sort of chain that hangs around his neck. It's probably from Marian. I catch him making a few short glances in Regina's direction. I can't watch anymore without feeling so guilty, I might throw up.

And then, I look in Killian's direction. He has taken the lace off of his boots and he is tying some knots to keep himself occupied. He stops messing with the lace when he catches me looking at him. He looks up and we make eye-contact. It is piercing and I change my glance because it hurts so much knowing how I've been hurting him. I look back to see that he is still looking at me and then, he manages a smile in my direction. If he is mad at me, why does he not show it EVER? I don't even know if he is mad at me, but I would be furious with me if I was him.

All of a sudden, I feel a course of heat coming from the ground. I put my bare hands on the floor and wince. It's boiling hot. I can see steam coming from Robin's corner of the room. Then, a rush of steam starts coming from the ground entrapping him in it. We all jolt up and run towards him.

"Robin, are you okay? What's going on?!" Regina yell towards him. She is walking towards the steam but Killian holds her back. She starts to tear up. She looks so helpless. She starts to look for indication of movement coming from the steam but it is hard for us to see him.

"Why can't we see him?! What's happening?!" Killian says as he hold Regina back from running into the steam. He looks at me in discomfort. Robin is yelling something but it's hard to tell exactly what he's saying.

Then, something weird happened. The steam slowed down and came to an almost complete stop. He is soaking wet from his sweat. He shrugs off his jacket and tries to fan himself down. Regina takes one small step in his direction but stands her ground. Her face is tear-stained and she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"What the hell was that?" He asks us all trying to catch his breath.

"Are we running out of time? Is that why heat has made it's way up here?" I ask and Robin looks at us in concern.

"If that is so, how long do we have?" He asks us. I wish I knew the answer to that question, but I also don't want to know because what if it isn't enough?

"Well, we've been in here for a little while but Henry, Snow, and David have been under the curse for more than a day so I'm hoping that its the same for this situation." She says looking at all of us.

"Should it be getting _this _hot _this_ fast?" I ask her. She looks down at the corner where the steam was coming from. Her facial expression changes from worry to anger.

"No, it shouldn't. Unless someone has tried to break the curse. It usually gets hot when the curse is about to be broken." All of our faces light up a bit, but Regina's still mugging at us all.

"So the curse is about to be broken?" Killian asks Regina. I look at her and wait for her answer.

"Sadly, I've heard of this happening before and if someone attempts to break the curse and it doesn't work, the burning process speeds up." What? So we are going to die sooner because someone failed in breaking the curse?

"Someone tried to break the curse?" Killian asks and he looks at Robin and his head falls to the ground. OOOHHH! I guess that Marian tried to break the curse on Robin. That's why the steam attacked him. Regina notices me and Killian looking at him and then we look to her and she nods.

"Who tried to break the curse? Why are you all looking at me?" Robin asks and Regina steps back and looks at me and Killian.

"Umm. I believe that it was Marian who tried to break the curse on you, Robin. That's why you were attacked by the steam." Regina says with her same expression. Robin looks back at the corner where he was sitting in not five minutes ago. He sighs loudly and walks away silently. Regina shakes her head and makes her way back to _her _corner. It's just me and Killian now and I start to make my way to my corner when he pulls my arm back. I can't look at him without seeing the hurt.

"Why do you suppose True Love's Kiss didn't work on him?" He asks. I look towards his corner and he rips off the chain that he was fiddling with earlier. If Marian couldn't wake him up, she's not his True Love! I look at Regina and back at Robin. Killian notices me making my observation and speaks.

"Marian isn't Robin's true love, is she?" I shake my head in response. I manage a small chuckle as I look back to Regina and then Robin again.

"We just have to get them to notice that they need each other. They are supposed to break the curse for each other! That's what my mom was going to do for my dad, but something happened! It could work for _them_!That's the only way!" He looks towards them and back at me. He sighs.

"I will go talk to him, I guess." He says as he walks toward Robin. I nod at him and I walk toward Regina.

I walk up to her and she is back sitting on the floor. She has gotten rid of her blazer and is sitting on it to keep her from burning herself.

"Hey, Regina. May I sit with you?" I ask and she rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm not in the mood, Miss Swan. I would rather sit alone." She says keeping her glances away from me.

"I'm sure you wouldn't feel that way when you hear what I have to say." She looks at me and gestures to the ground next to her. I remove my red leather jacket and put it on the ground and sit.

"Now, what do you want?" She says bitterly.

"Have you, umm, thought of the possibility that True Love's Kiss didn't work for Robin and Marian because she's not his True Love?" I say in a whisper. Regina looks at me and then at Robin who is conversing with Killian.

"Actually, yes, it did cross my mind. But it seems as if he doesn't think so." She says nodding towards them, a tear falling down her face.

"And even if it was possible, he wouldn't leave her. He has a 'code'. I want to believe that he would leave her for me and we'd break the curse, but I'm not going to put myself through that because it might not work. I don't want to go through that again. I'm done being rejected and not having any type of happiness." She buries her face in her hands she examines the sweat on her hands. She chuckles and takes out a hair-tie out of one of the pockets of her blazer and pulls her short hair into a ponytail. She reaches back into her pocket and pulls out another and hands it to me.

"Thanks, Regina." I say as I pull my long hair into a high ponytail. It is just so damn hot in here.

"You know Regina, if my parents were here, they would tell you to not lose hope. I know that that is the last thing you want to hear, but I actually would agree with them. It could work! Just think about it. Talk to him and work it out. And if it works out and y'all break the curse for each other, do me a favor would you? Tell Henry not to wake me up. I have a gut feeling that it won't work. I feel like the only way out of here is to work through all of our problems with one another, so there are somethings that I need to work through with someone here; and I would like it very much if the steam didn't try to kill me before that happens." I say as I see Killian stand up and walk towards his corner. Regina looks at me and Hook and nods in my direction. She smiles at me and goes back to staring at her lap. Killian nods at me and I leave Regina and go meet him. He removes his black leather jacket and puts it on the ground like we all had done. I sit next to him and look for a sign of success.

"Well? How did it go?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles.

"How did it go for you, love?" He retorts. Is he really answering my question with another question? I roll my eyes and look at Regina. She is looking at Robin who is looking at her. This is good. Maybe they will talk to each other.

"She thought of the possibility of the fact that she and Robin could break the curse, but she is unsure how he feels about the situation. She fears that it won't even work and she would get her heart broken all over again. I told her to talk to him. There wasn't much more I could do. What did you find out?" I ask him again.

"He once killed two deer with one shot of his arrow. That's pretty impressive." I roll my eyes and slap his arm.

"He, too, has thought of the possibility, but he is concerned that if it would work, his wife would retaliate and take his son from him or something like that. He said that she would act like a madman sometimes." I let out a loud sign of aggravation. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, we can't worry about that now. They need to get out of here, we do too, but Henry needs at least one mother out there and Roland needs his father. They have to break the curse for each other. We can't just wait for them to admit their feelings and hope it works out." He nods and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"The savior has to make the happy endings happen for everyone accept for herself. Why is that? What will happen if they break the curse and it is just me and you? I heard what you told Regina, about Henry. Will you really just wait it out in here with me, knowing that your lad could very well break this curse for you? What will happen when the fire makes it's way up here? I won't let you die! _You _need to get out of here, Swan. You need to survive." He has the look of desperation all over his face. He looks into my eyes for a sign of acceptance. I nod at him and a single tear falls from my eye. He kills me, sometimes. I have learned to deal with the love he has for me, but sometimes it's overwhelming. I shake my head (like to shake the feelings to the back of my head and focus of the real issues). I sniffle and look to him. He shoots me with a kind smile. Dammit!

"Let's do it. Come on! Let's play matchmaker." I say as I stand up and give him a hand to help him get up.

"Hey, Regina and Robin. I know that we have looked around and seen nothing but it's getting hotter. What if Regina and Robin go on that side of the room and look around some more. Look for any sign of assistance. Like a thermostat or a fridge or something." They both look at me like I'm stupid and so does Killian. They walk away to go look around and Killian looks at me.

"A 'fridge'?" He says with the same look on his face.

"It's a cold kitchen appliance and I just needed a reason for them to be left alone. Let's go look on our side. Wipe that look off of your face before I do it for you!" I say as I pull his arm to our side of the room. He chuckles as we walk away.

**The next chapter should be up in a matter of about 2 hours. Pls Review, Fav, Follow, or nah!**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	9. until all that seems to lead to

**Here is chapter 9 for you all. Enjoy. It's a little short but I had fun writing it:)**

~Regina

A refrigerator? Is this really Emma's way of getting me and Robin to talk to each other? Oh shit, he's walking towards me. Keep it together, Regina.

"I don't really know what a thermostat is, or a 'fridge'." He says to me while he laughs. I laugh along with him and walk around to check the walls.

"Well, a thermostat is something that controls the temperature in a room. They have them in every single room in Storybrooke, but there seems to be none in here. And a fridge is just a kitchen appliance that keeps your food cold. I'm pretty sure she was just joking about that part." I say laughing. I turn around and see Emma and Hook talking to each other. They really would be a cute couple if Emma got over herself, I guess. Hook's feeling are obvious but she is just making herself seem too unavailable. I hope they will be able to break the curse for themselves.

"I take it Miss Swan spoke to you about the curse breaking attempt?" I hear Robin say behind my back. I turn around and look at him. I guess he caught me looking at them and figured that now was the time to discuss things. I open my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. I stand speechless for a few seconds until my mouth can finally form words.

"Yes. She did. Did Hook talk to you?" I ask him. My heart is beating so hard and loud, I feel like it may explode.

"He did. He seems to think that there was a reason why Marian's kiss didn't work. What do you think?" What is an accurate response to this question? I know what I want to say, "I think that Marian needs to take a long walk off of a short pier and that you should kiss me right now!" but I can't really say that out loud.

"I think, uh, that there's a reason for everything. Maybe Marian, your wife, has been gone long enough for your feelings to change. It's understandable that her kiss wouldn't work. Y'all just got back together and you lost her again." I say trying to not seem bitter towards the situation. He smiles at me and walks closer. He can probably see the beads of sweat on my forehead. How attractive?

"I think that you know the real reason why her kiss didn't work, Regina." He says as he cups my face.

"What are you saying, Robin?" I say softly.

"I'm saying that Marian or no Marian, according to TInkerbell, I am your soulmate. I'm your True Love. She pointed you to me long before me and Marian were together. I think we all know that we belong together; and I am so sorry that it took me so long to find you. I'm sorry that I chose her. I'm so sorry, Regina." I am full-on crying right now. I'm an emotional wreck. I can't function correctly. I can't believe this. Is this a dream? I know that it isn't when he leans in closer and puts his lips on mine.

HEAT! I feel heat and I feel sweat dripping off of my face. I see steam and I see Robin. I turn and see Emma and Hook running towards us. And then, just like that, we are on the floor in Gold's shop. Me and Robin sit up and look at each other. He smiles and I start laughing as he kisses me again. I hear footsteps and Belle comes running in the room.

"Rumple, guys! Come quick! Are you okay? What happened? Where are Emma and Hook?" She says all at once. I look over to my other side and see the sleeping bodies of Emma and Hook. They didn't wake up. I gasp and my eyes tear up when I see the Charmings run into the room. Me and Robin stand up and David walks up to me.

"Are you okay, Regina? How did you break the curse?" He asks as Belle hands both me and Robin a glass of water.

"True Love's Kiss." Snow responds as she sees Robin grab my hand. She smiles at us but her smile fades quickly when I see her change her glance to her sleeping daughter on the ground.

"Oh, Emma." She kneels next to her on the ground and David looks to us.

"How were they when you guys left?" He asks.

"They were fine. The conditions weren't that bad, yet. It was hot as hell, but I'd say they have enough time to get back to you." I say with an encouraging smile.

"I don't understand. I thought that they would have awoken when we did?" Robin asks me still clutching onto my hand.

"They have to break the curse for themselves. The curse was just too powerful, I guess. Emma had, um, asked me to tell you all, but mostly Henry to NOT try to wake her up. She had somethings that she needed to take care of. She is perfectly fine though, David. You have nothing to worry about." I say and he frowns at David.

"I'm sorry. I wish that there was something that I could do. If it helps, when we split up, they were talking to each other. That's progress compared to how it was when we first got there." He smiles at me and walks to Snow.

"They will come back, Snow. Don't worry. Regina said that they were on speaking terms. That's good, right?" He says to her. She just stands up and frowns at him.

"Emma has kept her walls up for so long, David. I don't think a simple conversation with bring them down in enough time to get them out!" She walks out of the room and David quickly follows her. I didn't notice that Robin was still holding my hand until he released it an turned to me.

"Come with me. There is someone _I_ need to talk to and I might need some assistance." The tone of his voice tells me that it is Marian we are going talk to. I kiss his cheek and take his hand in mine, again. We tell everyone goodbye and give them our thanks as we walk to Granny's Bed & Breakfast. I hope this ends well because I will not lose this man again.

**There you are! Sorry that it was so short, but on the plus side... WE HAVE BROKEN THE CURSE, sort of. Please review, fav, follow, or nah. **

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	10. is a pile of broken parts

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. The next few chapters are going to be pretty short, so I've decided to post them now. I know that it is only Thursday, but I won't be able to post at all this weekend. So you can have these next three short chapters today! Sorry about the inconvenience. **

~Emma

We are checking the walls, again. We are looking behind all of the mirrors. We are seeing nothing. I turn to check on Regina and Robin on the other side of the room. They are talking to each other.

"This is good! They are talking to each other. This might actually work." I say to Killian who is checking looking at walls.

"Good for them, Swan." Whoa. What's with the attitude, bro?

"What is your problem?" I ask him. He scoffs and keeps looking at the walls. Then, I hear something. It sounds like a gust of wind. STEAM! I turn around and see Regina and Robin _kissing._ That was fast!

"Hook!" I yell at him and start running in their direction. He shortly follows me. The steam is slowing down, and when it stops, we notice that Regina and Robin are gone. I start to laugh and I look to Killian.

"It worked! Oh my God! I can't believe that it actually worked!" I saw looking at him. He manages a rather fake and small smile.

"Now, you are stuck here because you told Regina to not let Henry wake you up." He says as he walks away. This is very weird. I can usually read him as well as he can read me, but I got nothing.

"You really need to let that go, Hook!" He stops in his tracks and turns to me with the meanest looking face.

"And _you_ really need to stop being so stubborn. You know damn well that pretending that you have feelings for me will _not_ get us out of here. It is going to take a little more than that, Swan. I hope your lad is as stubborn as you and wakes you up." He says as he walks back to his corner.

_**An hour later…**_

Another silent hour. It has gotten so hot from Regina and Robin breaking their curse. I removed my boots and rolled my jeans up as far as I can but that isn't working. I'm about to take off my sweater— yeah I'm taking this shit off. I reach into my jacket that is lying on the ground and pull out all of the sharp things I have. I find my car keys and start to tear up my jeans. About another twenty minutes pass, I have cut my jean pants to make me some jean shorts.

By now, I have gotten used to the hot floor and I'm able to walk freely on it barefoot. I look over to _him_ and he looks miserable. He is still in his vest with his leather pants and long sleeved shirt and un-laced boots. He looks at me throwing my sweater off to the side. He looks like he wants to do the same but my guess is, "It's bad form." I walk to one of the mirrors and try to fix my hair better. The sweat is making it hard to cooperate. I throw my hair into a high-bun so that it is completely out of my way and I look back to Killian. He looks like he's about to pass out.

"You should take that vest off, Killian." I say and he looks at me. His eyeliner is starting to leak onto his face. He looks bad.

"As much as I want to do that, love, I can't. It's bad—"

"I know! It's bad form! But no one is here except for me and you look like you are about to pass out. Do what you want, but I would definitely lose that vest and those boots." I say walking away. I turn around and see him taking off his boots and kicking them to the side. He removes his vest next and that leaves him in just his black puffy long-sleeved shirt and leather pants. He combs his fingers in his short hair and sighs. He looks so devastated. I know what I was doing when I told Regina to not allow Henry to try to wake me. I need to fix things with Killian. Even if it isn't love, it's something. I don't know exactly what, but I want to (I NEED TO) find out. He catches me still looking at him so I walk back towards him.

"You have eyeliner everywhere." I tell him. I sit next to him and I bring my thumb to his eyes. I start to gently rub off the eyeliner and he tries to roll his puffy sleeves up a bit. He removes his hook and the leather thing covering his handless arm. When I'm done cleaning his face, he puts his right arm in front of me.

"Do you mind, love? I can't roll this one." He asks me. I shake my head and start to roll the sleeves as far up as they could go, which is about where his elbows are. I smile and stand up. He stands up, too and I look at him. He looks almost like a normal person, a very attractive normal person. I look away fast before he can notice that I was staring at him. He still looks mad.

"You need to get out of here. It is getting hotter and hotter with every passing minute." He tells me.

"I agree completely, but —" He interrupts me.

"Oh wait. Maybe if you had kept you mouth shut, Henry would be waking you up right now and then you all would be happy and safe again!" He says.

"You know that it probably wouldn't have worked out, Hook! And if it didn't, that means that we would have died faster! You know that! This is it! DEAL WITH IT!" I yell back.

"This is where 'patience' gets us, huh Swan?! In this hell close to burning to death! You know, I gave up my bloody ship for you!" I can't believe he said that!

"I never asked you to do that! I'm sorry about it, Hook, but that was _YOUR_ decision! If you would have kept it, we wouldn't be here! I'd still be in New York, and everyone would probably be dead! You know that you did the right thing by trading your ship and I wish that you could have traded something less valuable to bring me back,but its OVER! IT'S IN THE PAST! LET IT GO!" I am tearing up and by the looks of it, so is he.

"I never said I regretted trading my ship for you, Swan! I was saying that I have been nothing but patient with you and you still have no idea how you feel, yet! YET! If there even is a 'YET'! I highly doubt it because who in the world could love a pirate? No one! You, Bae, not even your own parents could see past the pirate thing long enough to see that I have changed! If you don't love me as much as I love you, please let me know because I'm done trying to please you and your family! It isn't working out for me, obviously!" He is trying to hold back the tears but it isn't working. I have let mine fall all over. I don't know what to think about this whole argument right now. He stands quietly and waits for a response. I GOT NOTHING! He waves me off and walks back to his corner.

I walk back to my corner and I'm about to sit back down when I see steam coming from under my feet. NO!

**Someone is trying to break the curse! Oh shiiiiiiit. Keep reading to find out what happens, tho. **

**Fav, Follow, Review, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	11. lol jk

**Hey again. Long time, no see. Lmao! This chapter is actually extremely short. Y'all just needed to know who was trying to break the curse and why tf did they not listen to Regina. Please Enjoy. Next chapter coming up soon. Sooner than SOON.**

~David

Me and Snow are just waiting for any sign of hope, but all we see is SWEAT! It's been about two hours and nothing has happened. The door to Gold's shop opens and I hear footsteps approaching fast.

"Mom! Gramps, why is she still sleeping?!" He yells as he runs into the room. I guess Regina and Robin worked it out with Marian and picked Henry up from school and dropped him off here.

"She told me everything! Why hasn't she woken up yet?!" He is still yelling.

"I guess she hasn't worked it out with Hook, yet!" I said to him. Snow looks at me and stands up.

"If she hasn't worked out her problems with Hook in the past two hours, it means that she doesn't love him and she can't get out of there!" What?

"What's with the negativity? This is very unlike you, Snow! She will get out. Just have hope." She scoffs at me and looks at Henry.

"We need to get her out of there, NOW! She is sweating like a pig, David. She won't be able to survive!" She looks at Henry and he nods at her.

"What is going on? What do you guys know that I don't? Henry, how did you get here?" Snow looked at me.

"I called the school and told them that he was needed here for a family emergency. He has to wake up Emma, David! It's the only way!" Oh my God! I can't believe she did this without talking to me. Henry walks up to Emma's body.

"Henry, don't!" I yell but he doesn't listen. He kisses her before I could stop him and NOTHING HAPPENS! Dammit! I slam the palm of my hand into the wall out of frustration.

"I don't understand. It was supposed to work!" He yells. Snow starts to cry.

"Regina told US to not get you to wake her up because it wouldn't work! Snow knew that!" Snow looks so guilty. Henry stands up and wipes his tears.

"I need to go talk to Regina." He says sadly and he walks out of the room.

"David, I'm so sorry. I was desperate and I was sure that it would work. I'm so sorry." She is crying and I hug her and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"It's alright Snow, but we need to have faith that Emma will get out of this. She is the _savior_. She can handle anything." She nods and we sit back down.

**THE BABY HAS MADE SNOW CRAZY! Desperation can mess with your mind, tho. lol **

**Fav, Follow, Review, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	12. little do you know I

**HERE WE GO! I hope that you all are ready... bc I AM! Here is Chapter 12! Please enjoy:))**

~Killian

Words can't even describe the guilt I am feeling for telling her all of those things. I am walking back to my corner to give myself some time to cool off before I go be a little 'puss' (that's what they call it, I think) and apologize to her. I am hearing something. Is that wind? It sounds like— STEAM! I turn and look over to Emma who is looking at the steam rise from her feet. It is getting stronger and the sound is getting louder. I knew her lad was a stubborn one! I run over to her and see her face. She is crying and keeps yelling "NO".

"Would you take a look at that? I was right! He is just as stubborn as you are!" I yell and she looks at me. The steam is getting really powerful. I can't see her anymore and I can't hear her, either. I hear a crack and I start to see flames rising from the cracks in the ground. Bloody hell?! I can hear her screaming!

"Swan! Emma, can you hear me?!" I am yelling. I run to get closer and I try to reach for her but the flames get higher. This shouldn't be happening like this. Unless… his kiss didn't work.

"NO! Emma say something! Please!" I'm get my arm in the flames and steam and I grab onto her hand. I start to pull, but then the floor beneath her crumbles. She starts to fall but I am holding on with all of my might. This is really difficult without my hook. I pull her up and away from the hole in the floor. I scoop her up and bring her to my corner on the other side of the room.

"Ahh." She says looking at her arm. I am still holding onto Emma's hand when I see the burn marks on her arm. I lay her on the ground and examine the damage. It is burnt pretty bad, but it will heal quickly. I rip a long piece of material from her shirt and tie it tightly around her arm to avoid infection.

"What the hell was that?" She asks looking at the hole on the other side of the room with flames coming out. She tries to stand up but I stop her.

"I think Henry tried to break the curse and you almost fell through the ground and here we are. You arm is burnt a bit." She looks at it and looks at me.

"Your shirt!" She points to my chest where my shirt happens to be burning away. She starts to pat my shirt to stop it from burning and she looks at the exposed area of my chest.

"Oh. I didn't even notice. It doesn't hurt . Don't worry about it."

"Let me see it." She says in a very serious tone. I don't even think about objecting due to our recent argument. I don't need her to be more angry than she already is. I pull the shirt over my head and her eyes widen.

"Oh no. You chest is almost burnt to a crisp." I start to laugh a bit because the sound of that is just ridiculous. She starts to laugh a bit as well. She rips up my shirt so that she could bandage the infected area. The pain of my burns is nothing compared to the hotness of this room, though. I am sweating now more than ever. She is dripping sweat. Now, how is she supposed to get out of here if Henry's kiss didn't work? She ties the fabric tight and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Killian." She tells me.

"I should be the one whose sorry, love. I said some nasty things that I didn't really mean. I was acting like a- how do you people say it- a dick?" She starts to laugh.

"I never have, and I never will, regret my decision to trade the Jolly Roger for you; even if you don't feel the same way. I have been patient for this long and I will continue to remain patient." She smiles at me and looks around the room at all of the flames. She buries her head in her hands.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this. I told Regina to tell Henry to leave it alone. Look where it got us. You're hurt. I'm hurt. Our chances of survival are dwindling. Why don't people do as they are told?" She seems very angry. She stands up and starts pacing. This has become a thing for us when we get angry.

"Why didn't you want Henry to wake you up?" I ask her. She stops pacing and looks at me.

"Well, I knew that if it didn't work, we would stick be stuck here with a greater chance of dying. And, if it _did_ work, I knew that that would have left you here alone." I smile at the fact that she didn't want me to be alone in this hell and I look back at her.

"One more question for you, love. You have been avoiding me since our time traveling escapade because of Regina? Well, they are together now." She smiles lightly and looks around the room.

"What is it, Swan? Why is it that you care for everybody's happiness except for yourself? Or mine?!" She looks at me and realizes that I've been neglected in the happy endings. I stand up to meet her glance.

"I want a happy ending too, Swan. Even if it isn't with you as my love but just as a friend, or whatever you want to label it as. _You _are my happy ending." She smiles at me and sighs.

"Killian." She starts to say. "I'm sorry."

"We just went through the apologies, love. I know you are sorry." She shakes her head walks closer to me.

"No. I'm sorry for avoiding you and not helping you find your happy ending." She looks into my eyes and I smile.

"You didn't need to help me _find_ my happy ending, it was already here. I just needed you to give her a little shove. She is a slow one." I say to her and she laughs.

"You know, I have already lost you a number of times, but I really don't know what I would have done if Henry woke me up and you were here alone. I would have been miserable. It took me so long to realize this; but I guess I've always felt something towards you. Near death experiences really open your eyes! It's painful. You have saved my life in more ways than a person could ever be saved." I wipe a tear from her eye and she continues.

"I realized something when I was about to fall from the ceiling." She tells me.

"It was floor, Swan."

"Please don't interrupt me. It was both the floor and the ceiling, okay?" She says and I start to laugh.

"Okay. What did you 'realize'?"

"I'm the _savior. _Like you said, I'm supposed to bring back the happy endings and I've been doing a sucky job. I wasn't worrying about your happiness and you've been miserable every since you traded your ship and brought me back."

"I was not miserable because I traded my ship! And anyway, you don't have to worry about me, Emma." I say back to her.

"Well, I also haven't been worrying about _my_ happiness. The truth is, I can't be truly happy without you. I need you in my life. I can't lose you again and I can't keep avoiding these feelings I have for you. You deserve better than that." She walks closer to me and we are centimeters apart.

"No, I don't. If anything, I don't deserve _you._" She puts a finger to my mouth to shut me up and continues.

"I want to go home, Killian. I want to take a shower, I want to eat a burger, and I want to drink a beer! I can't do that if we are stuck in here!" I look at her in confusion. She was just emptying her heart to me and now all she can think about is beer and showers. I have to admit that I want all of that as well; but that is a bit of a tall order when you are stuck in here.

"Let's go home." I look at her again. She releases my hand and walks even closer to me so now, our bodies are touching. The next thing I know, she is grabbing my face and slamming her lips into mine.

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOMGOMG**

**What will happen, tho? Okay, I will not be posting the next chapter until Monday. I will see you guys then. BYEEE**

**Follow, Fav, Review, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	13. I'll love you 'til the sun dies

**YASS! A super long chapter to compensate for all of the shorter ones that I've been posting. I loved writing this chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy. PLS THO! How about last night's episode? Colin O' Donoghue is easily the love of my life. I can't wait to see him in his regular clothes with his effing HAND! I have way too many feelings. Enjoy! See you on ****Wednesday!**

~Emma

I feel heat. The steam is coming and its coming fast. I don't want to pull away but the wind from the steam is too powerful. When I pull away, I see his face. He has a tear rolling down his face and he smiling. The steam is still attacking us. I hope this works. He looks at me and pulls me in for another kiss. I pull away when I don't feel the steam anymore. I open my eyes and I'm on the ground in Gold's shop. I sit up and Killian sits up as well. I look at him with the biggest smile on my face. I stand up and I start to laugh. He stands up and walks toward me.

"You did it. You saved us, Swan." He is smiling. I walk into his embrace but he winces.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" I ask him. I notice that we are in our normal clothes again, but we are soaking wet from the sweat. He looks down at his chest and I realize that it probably still hurts. I try to take off my jacket to look at my arm, but it starts to hurt as well. He helps me pull it off and he looks at my burnt arm.

"Seems as if we have returned with a few battle scars." He says with a small smile. I laugh and look around the room. I hear people talking in the other room. Me and Killian walk to see who is there. I turn the corner and see my Dad, Mom, Neal, Henry, Regina, Robin, Gold, and Belle.

"Emma!" My mom says handing Neal to Henry and running towards me. She attacks my with her embrace and I try not to make it known that she hit my arm and its hurting like hell now. My dad walks behind her and gives me a hug after she lets me go.

"Thank Gooodness you're safe. Are you guys okay?" She asks. Henry puts Neal in the stroller and walks to me to give me a big hug. He is crying.

"We're fine, Mom. We're home!" I tell my mom while hugging my son. He hugs tighter and he touches my arm and I wince accidentally.

"Mom, you're hurt. You, too!" He says to me and Killian looking at my arm and Killian clutching his chest.

"We are fine. We just got burned a little bit. It's all good, kid. I missed you like crazy, though." I say giving him another hug. Regina walks up to us with Robin on her arm.

"Seems like everything is okay, now. I want to apologize to all of you. I'm sorry that my bitterness got us stuck in that hell. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." She says looking at all of us.

"We already have, Regina." Killian says to her as he reaches for my hand. I grab onto it tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"So, the curse is broken. It's done?" Belle asks and Regina turns to her and nods her head lightly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a nice cold shower." I say as I make my way out of the shop still clutching onto Killian's hand. Belle and Gold stay behind and Regina and Robin go in the opposite direction. We are walking a few feet in front of my parents and Neal and Henry. I can tell by the whispering that they are talking about me and Killian, but I don't really care. I squeeze his hand and walk closer to him. I release my hand and loop my arm through his.

"How is your arm, love?" He asks me looking at my injured arm.

"Not as bad as your chest, I'm sure. You should probably go see Doctor Whale and get it looked at." He gives me a look and I can tell that he isn't a big fan of doctors or hospitals.

"I'll go if you go." He says and he plants a kiss on my head.

"Okay fine, we can go check on it tomorrow." He gives me a confused look.

"Why not now?" He asks me.

"There are more important things that need to be done, like: eating, showering, drinking, and sleeping. I need to be in clean clothes right now. I feel disgusting." He laughs and we approach the loft. He seems hesitant to walk in but I'm not letting go of him. I pull him in and I walk to the kitchen. I go to the fridge where I get out two cold beers and I slide him one. He looks at me funny and I realize that he probably never had beer from a bottle like this before. I take it back and take off the cap and give it back. He takes a sip and makes a face of satisfaction. He downs the whole thing in about two minutes. He takes the liberty of getting him another one and he gets me another one because I'm almost done mine. Everyone walks in as I'm unscrewing the caps to our beers and they laugh.

"You thirsty, mom?" Henry asks me.

"It was a rough day, kid." I say and Killian laughs.

"I, for one, am glad that it's over." Henry says. My parents nod their heads in agreement and my mom excuses herself to go feed Neal and put him down for a nap. My dad walks up to the counter and stands by Killian. This ought to be good.

"I'm glad you're back. Both of you." he says as he pats Killian's shoulder.

"Go shower! You both smell like sweat. Killian, you can use my shower because I doubt that you will be leaving any time soon." Killian laughs and shakes his hand. This is just too cute. My dad leaves the room and comes back with some clean clothes for Killian. He hands them to him and leaves to go back to the police station. Henry leaves with him to go visit Regina. Killian finishes his second beer and looks at me.

"If it is alright with you, love, I'm going to go wash the smell of sweat from my body." He says as he grabs the clothes and starts to walk towards my dad's bathroom. I run after him and pull his arm. I turn him around and plant a kiss on his lips. He seems caught off guard but he leans into it quickly. I pull away.

"You got twenty minutes. I'm counting." He laughs and nods his head as he walks to the bathroom.

_**about 10 minutes later…**_

"Shit!" I yell as the hot water hits my burnt arm. The pain is excruciating and I move my arm to try to keep it from hurting more but its not working. Maybe my mom can help me out here. I need to wash my hair, pronto. It's a wet, greasy mess; but trying to wash your hair without letting the shampoo seep into your wound is very difficult. My eyes are tearing up from the pain.

"Mom!" No answer. Where is she?

"MARY MARGARET?!" Still no answer. I hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Emma, are you okay?" It's Killian. He is yelling from behind the door.

"I need help with something. Where is Mary Margaret?" I yell back.

"She went to take Neal for a walk and see Regina about Mayor duties or something like that. What's the matter?" He yells.

"I can't fricken wash my own hair without the damn shampoo getting into my wound!" I yell back. I can hear him laughing from the other side of the door.

"Oh, my pain is amusing to you?" I say laughing along with him.

"No, love. I actually know how you are feeling. I had the same troubles just now with my chest wound. It hurt like hell, but not as bad as when I thought I would lose you forever today." I feel my cheeks getting beat red. I rinse my hands and try to rinse my hair as quickly as I can. I get out of the shower and wrap my towel around me and walk to the door. I open it and see Killian standing there with wet hair and his towel wrapped around his waist. I don't have the time to gawk at his amazingly formed abs when I see his chest. Jesus! It looks bad. He just looks at me with wide eyes. He keeps his eyes on mine, but I can tell he's trying really hard to not let his eyes wander elsewhere. Typical pirate.

"Oh, Killian. That looks bad." I say still looking at his chest. He takes my arm and examines it.

"Your's too, love." He says holding my arm close to his eyes so he could see it well. When he releases my arm, I let it fall to his chest trying not to touch his wound. He is formed perfectly. My mouth is watering. I take a deep breath and address his last remark about losing me.

"I almost lost you, too, you know. That scared the shit out of me." I say now letting my hand stroke his six pack. He literally has it all. He steps closer to me. I have to remind myself to breathe. I have major butterflies. I should not be feeling so nervous about this but I've never really been good at relationships.

"You didn't lose me and you never will. I will find a way to stick around and bother you for a long time, Swan. You know how I feel about you." Why didn't he say it? I don't know why, but I was expecting a direct declaration of love. I need him to say it.

"Tell me again." I say stepping closer so that our bodies are almost touching. He looks straight into my eyes and he brings his hand to cup my cheek.

"I love you, Emma Swan. Always have. Always will." He said with a smile. A tear rolls down my face.

"I love you too, Kill—" before I can finish saying his name, he kisses me. My walls are crashing down like crazy. He did that. He brought them down. He wraps his handless arm around my back to pull me in closer (if that is even possible). I wrap both of my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. It's a kiss full of passion and longing and now, LOVE. I love him. My arms find their way to his lower back and his waist, where his towel is. He backs me into the wall and kisses me harder. I lift my leg and he grabs the other so that the wall is supporting me. I am not on the ground at all. How is he able to hold me up with one hand? I guess I underestimated his strength. Then, I remember where we are and what is going on. Whoa, slow it down, Emma. I need to slow down before my parents come back or Henry comes back but I can't stop. It takes all I have to break away from the heated kiss. We are both breathless and panting, but he doesn't put me down yet.

"Please don't tell me that that was a one time thing, love." He says with a smile on his face. He is referring to our kiss in Neverland.

"Oh God NO!" I say still being held up by his arm and the wall. He smiles and kisses me one more time. This kiss is a soft, chaste kiss. It is the kind of kiss that leaves you wanting more, but I know I shouldn't be asking for more because that will lead to other things. He finally sets me down and he adjusts his towel and I adjust mine.

"I should probably go get properly dressed. Can you manage another five minutes without me?" He asks while winking at me.

"I guess I will have to try. I will meet you downstairs." I say winking back at him. He walks away running his fingers through his still wet hair. I feel lonely and cold with him gone, but that could have gotten bad if we didn't stop. I'm not sure if I am ready for _that_ yet. I guess when it happens, it happens.

I quickly throw on some shorts and a big t-shirt that doesn't touch my burn and walk downstairs. I see him messing around in the kitchen looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I ask walking towards him. He is wearing some black pajama pants and a red t-shirt. His hair is still a bit wet.

"I assume you finished off that emergency bottle of rum from last night." Wow. It doesn't even seem like it was last night when he was over and we were drunk watching Netflix. It seems like it was forever ago. Just last night, I told him that I needed more time and here I am, today, almost ending up in bed with him after telling him that I loved him.

"Yeah, sorry. Last night was rough." He walks closer to me and moves some strands of hair from my face.

"It's quite alright. I can manage without it; just as long as you are here. You are worth more than a stupid bottle of rum." I laugh and walk to the fridge and get us each another bottle of beer instead. Once I take off the cap, he takes it and downs it quickly. I finish mine pretty quickly as well. He walks up to me and plants a kiss on my temple before running to the couch. He lies down and I make my way to meet him.

"What are you doing?" I ask sitting on the edge of the couch while he lies down.

"You're not tired, love? I'm exhausted." He says struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah I'm just as tired as you are but you're not going to sleep here on the sofa, are you?" He looks confused.

"Yes. I was, actually." He says playing with my hand.

"Okay. Whatever you say. I guess I will head up to bed as well. Goodnight." I start to stand up but he pulls my hand and pulls me in for another kiss.

"Let me know if you need anything, love. Goodnight." He says releasing me. I walk to the closet and pull out some blankets for him, but he politely declines. I put them on the table and make my way upstairs to my room. I must have been extremely tired because as soon as my head hit the pillow, I feel asleep. It was a good night until the dreams came.

I was back in the room with Killian but he couldn't catch me in time and I fell through the floor. I was trapped in the room with all of the flames and I couldn't escape. It wasn't until I felt myself shaking and I heard voices that I realized that it was a dream. I wake up screaming and see Killian in front of me holding my shoulders. He was trying to wake me up. My parents are the next ones to come in the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you guys. It was the dreams." I say panting and trying to catch my breathe. David walks to my side table and lights a candle. Mom said that he used to do that for him all the time.

"I was up anyway, love. I had them, too." He says wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"It's a side effect. Everyone gets them, Me, your father, even Henry. It goes away pretty quickly. It helps to have someone to calm them down for you." My mom says nodding towards Killian.

"She's right. You should stay with her, Killian. It could help both of you." My dad says. Is this real life? Did my dad just allow a pirate to sleep with me? Killian just sits there looking at my dad in confusion. My parents bid us goodnight and leave the room. Killian is looking at the door for a while until I scoot over to give him room.

"Come on, then. I'm exhausted." He looks at me for a while and then lies down on top of the covers.

"Really? You can get under the covers. I'm not going to bite." I say while laughing a little bit.

"My love, I simply do not trust myself." He says looking into my eyes.

"I don't trust myself either, to be honest, but I need you. It's fine, Killian. Really." I reassure him. He waits a few seconds before he gets under the covers and lies down. I lie down and rest my head on the upper part of his chest, that is not burned, and hold onto him not wanting to let go. We both fall into a deep sleep.

**Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of a CaptainSwan date, but I feel like y'all deserve to read about Robin and Regina going talk to Marian. So, get ready for that. **

**Review, Fav, Follow, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	14. we are picture perfect in a broken frame

**Hello, everyone. Thanks to all who read my little story. I just wanted to say that I appreciate everyone who has ever posted a review for my ****story. I would love it if I got more reviews. Those really get me hyped and excited to update my story. Feedback is greatly encouraged. I need it. It "feeds the mind and soothes the soul." -Rumple circa Season 3**

**I thought you would all appreciate this scene where Regina and Robin go to talk to Marian. It doesn't work out as well as you are were hoping but I got plans so don't fret!**

~Regina (and Robin go talk to Marian)

He leads me to a room at Granny's and he takes out his key.

"Marian? Are you home?" He yells as he walks in the room. There is no response. Suddenly, I feel guilt rising up in me. Maybe it's good that she isn't here.

"Robin. We don't have to do this. I can break up your marriage. We can figure something else out, but maybe it wasn't supposed to happen this way." He looks at me like he wants to interrupt but I don't let him.

"Like you said, we were destined for each other _before_ Marian, so we will find our way back to each other. I can't make you do this." My voice is breaking. It is taking all I have to say this but I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I ruined his marriage.

"You aren't making me do anything, Regina. I am choosing to do this because I love you." He says cupping my face with his hands.

"I know and I love you, too. All I want is to be with you, but you are still married to her. You nee- _WE_ need to respect that vow. We also have to think of Roland. He needs his mother. He needs Marian. We will find our way to each other. It is basically written in the stars." I say as he wipes the tears falling down my face.

"A few days ago, more like a few minutes ago, I would have killed to have you back, but I can't do that to you. I can't live with myself knowing that I tore apart your family." He nods and realizes that I'm right.

"So, what? You just want to be friends for now? Until we find our way back to each other again?" He asks and I nod.

"Okay. I understand. I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this mess." He says sincerely.

"I know. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. It is quite the struggle, but it's a struggle I can live with." I say as I kiss his cheek and start for the door.

"I'm going to go meet everyone at Gold's and wait with them for Emma and Hook. Want to come?" I ask. He nods and grabs my hand and walks out of the door.

"Friends hold hands, right?" He asks and I chuckle. I give his hand a squeeze and keep walking.

"Do you think that Emma and the pirate will break the curse?" He asks me.

"Well, I know that Hook loves her with all of his being; but I think that Emma needs to let go of the past so that she can realize that she loves him, too. Who knows how long that will take, though." He looks at me with a sad expression.

"It didn't take _you_ very long." He says. I smile and look at the ground.

"I know. I guess me and Miss Swan aren't that different. We've both been hurt for most of our lives and we have a chance to find happiness; but we just keep letting our fear get in the way of our feelings." I say walking to the door of Gold's shop. I open the door and see that everyone is still there with the exception of Belle and Gold. David and Snow are sitting and Snow is crying.

"What's going on?" I ask and David walks up to me.

"Henry just left to go look for you. He tried to break the curse. It didn't work." Frustration rises up in me.

"What did I tell you?! She didn't want him to break it! She knew it wouldn't work! Last time someone tried to break the curse, Robin was attacked by steam and we all became closer to dying. Who knows what will happen now that Henry tried to break the curse!" I can't believe they didn't listen to me. I let go of Robins hand an walk to the back room where Emma and Hook are still sleeping. I see steam coming from her arm and his chest. They are burning up. Dammit! They are soaking wet from their own sweat. I walk back to the other room where Henry has reentered the shop.

"Mom!" He yells and runs to me and gives me a big hug.

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened!" He says squeezing the breathe out of me.

"I'm fine, Henry but Emma may not be." I say looking to everyone else. "They are burning up! I don't know how much longer they will last in there." Snow starts to cry uncontrollably saying that it was all her fault. My guess is that she summoned Henry from school to try to break the curse.

"Why didn't my kiss wake her up?" Henry asks me.

"Emma had problems to work out in there. We all did. We wouldn't have been able to get out until our problems were solved." I said. He looks confused.

"What kind of problems?" He asks.

"Well, I couldn't leave until me and Robin admitted our feelings for each other and our kiss brought us home." I start and he looks at David and Snow.

"Does my mom even _love_ Hook? It seems like all they do is fight." He says. I start to laugh but I stop when David gives me a "look".

"Actually, your mother is a lot like me. We both needed to let go of the past to be able to let others in. That's what I did and that is exactly what she needs to do. She loves him and he loves her, a little too much for my tastes but… it will work. We just need to give it time. Sadly, I don't know how much time we have left." He looks nervous. David and Snow walk toward us and Snow starts to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I was desperate. I wanted her home and I didn't listen to you. I just hope that the consequences of my action weren't too drastic." She says clutching on to her baby with one arm and hold David's hand with the other. Belle enters the room with some togo boxes from Granny's. She hands David and Snow each a box.

"Oh would you guys like something to eat? I can go back." She says. Me and Robin politely decline and Gold walks into the shop with some drinks. He passes them to David and Snow.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Gold asks.

"Other than an attempt to break the curse and that failing, NO! Nothing." I say.

"What's taking them so long?" Henry asks impatiently.

"True Love doesn't just happen, Henry. It takes a little bit of time." Belle says to Henry.

"How long? I feel like it is taking forever. Why can't it just happen like it did for Grandma and Gramps?" He says gesturing to Snow and David. I look around and realize that Henry has his grandmother, both of his grandfather's, his new step-grandmother, and his step great-grandmother who is also his adopted mother along with a random thief. This is ridiculous. Quite the family tree we have here. Thank God for no Thanksgiving dinners.

"They have a different kind of true love. It took me a while to fall for your grandfather and I'm sure it took equally as long for your mother to fall for Robin Hood. I think Emma can do it. She just has to let go." He smiles at her. Gold smiles at him, too and hand him some french fries from their food.

About ten minutes later, I hear laughter coming from the other room. I don't say anything just in case it was nothing. I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up, but them Emma coming walking through the door with Killian on her tail. She has removed her jacket and I can see the burn on her arm. Oh, that looks really bad. Dammit, Snow! Snow walks up to her and gives her a big hug and I can see the look of discomfort on her face especially when Henry goes to hug her. I see Hook clutching his chest in pain, too. Henry acknowledges their injuries and Emma waves it off like it's nothing. I walk up to both of them.

"Seems like everything is okay, now. I want to apologize to all of you. I'm sorry that my bitterness got us stuck in that hell. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." I say in the most sincere way. I really _am_ sorry and I really do hope that they can forgive me. Hook steps forward and reaches for Emma's hand. True love's kiss can break any curse. Thank God she finally got over herself because I was getting aggravated with their constant bickering.

"We already have, Regina." He says. Emma says how she is in desperate need of a shower and food and they all make way for their loft. I start to walk out of the shop as well and Robin follows.

"Everything is good, now. This is great! I don't know why you apologized, it seems like you did them a favor. You did me a favor, too. Thank you, Regina." He says grabbing onto my hand.

"I did nothing but almost get us killed. I didn't bring them together. That was all them. As for you…" He cuts me off.

"You made me realize that YOU are my one and true love. Thank you! I love you, Regina." He says. He really knows how to get me in my feelings.

"I love you too, Robin. We will be together. This is just a minor bump in the road. Don't worry! Just give it time." I say squeezing his hand. He smiles at me.

"There will not be a moment that goes by that I won't think about you." He says reminding me of what Hook told Emma before she left back for New York. I lean in and give him one last kiss before I make my way back to my house. I walk away and I should be feeling miserable, but right now, I'm just grateful that he is still in love with me and _only_ me. I can wait for him and he will wait for me. It will work out. Right?

**Pls don't hate me, tho. Like I done said before, Reviews are greatly encouraged. Pls review. I need that feedback, tho!**

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	15. all I remember, brings me back to you

**Extra Chapter for you all today. Killian's point of view from chapter 13... ENJOY!**

~Killian

I step out of the shower and look at my burn on the chest. That was excruciatingly painful to clean OUT. I hear yelling coming from upstairs and I realize that it was coming from Emma. I wrap a towel around my waist and run towards the stairs. As I pass through the kitchen, I see a note on the table.

_Hook and Emma,_

_I went to bring Neal for a walk and to see Regina. Be back soon._

_Snow_

As I near the stairs, I hear the Emma is calling for her mother. I run up the stairs and to the door of her bathroom.

"Emma, are you okay?" I yell at her. I hear the water running from her shower and she is sounds that make me think she is in pain. It must be her burn on her arm.

"I need help with something! Where is Mary Margaret?!" She yells.

"She went to take Neal for a walk and see Regina about Mayor duties or something like that. What's the matter?" I yell back at her. I hear her sigh in aggravation.

"I can't fricken wash my own hair without the damn shampoo getting into my wound!" She yells. I can't help but laugh because I know of the struggle.

"Oh, my pain is amusing to you?"I hear her say. She is laughing, too.

"No, love. I actually know how you are feeling. I had the same troubles just now with my chest wound. It hurt like hell…" I start to say.

"… but not as bad as when I thought I would lose you forever today." It gets silent and all I hear is the water running from her shower. The water stops and I hear her moving around in there. She then opens the door and looks at me. She is soaking wet with nothing but a towel to cover herself. Her eyes move to look at my chest. A look of worry is on her face. I keep my eyes on hers so that I don't let them drift elsewhere. This is really hard because all I see is her wet body standing in front of me covered by a thin towel. Letting my eyes drift would be BAD FORM. Good Form! Good Form! Good Form! Remember Good FORM!

"Oh, Killian. That looks bad." She says, still looking at my chest. I take her arm carefully to examine it.

"Yours too, love." I say holding her arm close to my eyes so that I could get a good view. When I release her arm, she lets it fall to my chest right above the wound. She looks at my chest for a while before looking into my eyes. She takes a deep breathe. She is touching me right now. Control yourself, Killian.

"I almost lost you, too, you know. That scared the shit out of me." She says now moving her hand to stroke my abs. I don't really think before I step closer to her. Our bodies are just inches apart now. I have to remind myself to take deep breaths because this is getting intense. She is breathing slowly and I can tell that she is concentrating on her breathing. Do I really make her this nervous? She makes _me_ nervous! I'm sure if she could put her hand on my chest wound, she would feel my heartbeat because it is so loud and fast.

"You didn't lose me and you never will. I will find a way to stick around and bother you for a long time, Swan. You know how I feel about you." I didn't bother telling her directly that I love her because even though True Love's kiss brought us back, she might not be ready to say it yet. I don't want to push it. She looks a bit disappointed.

"Tell me again." She steps closer to me, keeping her eyes on me. Our bodies are almost touching. I can almost feel the wetness of her body touching the sweat coming from mine. I probably am going to need _another_ shower. I bring my hand to her cheek and tell her what she wants to hear.

"I love you, Emma Swan. Always have. Always will." I say with a smile. A single tear rolls down her face.

"I love you too, Kill—" before she can finish saying my name, I crash my lips into hers. I brought her walls down. She was finally letting me in and I couldn't love her more for it. I wrap my handless arm around her back to pull her in closer so our bodies are touching. She wraps her arms around my neck and she deepens the kiss. I don't know how it could get better than this. This is a kiss full of passion and longing and now, LOVE. She loves me and I love her. Her arms wrap around my lower back where my towel is. I back her into the wall and kiss her with all of my might. I've never kissed anyone like this, not even Milah. Emma brings her leg up to my waist and I grab onto her other leg to lift her up. I am shocked by my strength but I guess its just the adrenaline going through me right now. The only thing keeping her up right now is my arm and the wall. This is happening so fast. I can tell that she is trying to slow down, but she can't. I can't either. She finally breaks away from the heated kiss and we are both panting and trying to catch our breath. I dare not put her down just yet. I'm savoring the closeness because I'm afraid she will try to distance herself out of fear. I need to do the same. I shouldn't trust myself around her anymore.

"Please don't tell me that that was a one time thing, love." I say to her, breathless. I'm referring to our last passion filled kiss in Neverland when she told me that it was a "one time thing".

"Oh God NO!" She says holding onto my neck with one hand and my waist with another. I smile at her and lean in for one last kiss. It is a soft, chaste, kiss. It is the kind of kiss that leaves you wanting more, but I know I shouldn't be asking for more because that will lead to other things and I don't know if we are ready for that yet. _I AM_, but she may not be. I finally set her back down and I adjust my towel that lies loosely around my waist. She tightens her towel and looks back at me.

"I should probably go get properly dressed. Can you manage another five minutes without me?" I ask winking at her. She laughs.

"I guess I will have to try. I will meet you downstairs." She says winking back at me. I walk away running my fingers through my wet hair. A sense of loneliness overwhelms me. I need her. It's funny how one declaration of love can change everything. I know what would have happened if we hadn't stopped. When she's ready for that, I will be too. I guess when it happens, it happens.

I put on the clothes that David gave me. It is some soft black flowy pants and a red thin shirt. I walk to the kitchen and start to look for that bottle of rum that she had from last night. I hear her walking down the stairs. Finally. It feels like it's been forever since we last breathed the same air. True love has me acting like a child on Christmas morning. I'm all giddy and excited. I need to contain myself. I don't want to chase her away, especially since I just got her.

"What are you looking for?" She asks me walking towards me. She is wearing a big shirt and some shorts. Her hair is still a bit wet.

"I assume you finished off that emergency bottle of rum from last night." It definitely doesn't seem like it was last night when I was hear drinking and watching Netflix with a woman who "needed more time" to sort through her feelings. And here I am, today, almost ending up in a compromising situation with the same woman after she told me that she loved me.

"Yeah, sorry. Last night was rough." I walk towards her and move a stray hair from her face.

"It's quite alright. I can manage without it; just as long as you are here. You are worth more than a stupid bottle of rum." She laughs and walks to the fridge. She pulls out two bottles of beer, removes the caps, and slides me one. I down it pretty quiclkly. I'm thirsty and exhausted and I quite enjoy the taste of this realm's beer. She finishes hers a few seconds after me. I love a woman who knows how to drink. I walk to her and plant a kiss on her temple. I walk away and towards the couch in the living room. I lie down and she walks towards me.

"What are you doing?" She asks me sitting on the edge, looking at me lying down.

"You're not tired, love? I'm exhausted." I say while trying to keep my eyes open.

"Yeah I'm just as tired as you are but you're not going to sleep here on the sofa, are you?" Where does she want me to sleep? David said I could stay here, so I am, but I'm keeping my distance. I grab onto her hand and start fiddling with her fingers.

"Yes. I was, actually." I respond rubbing circles on her hand with my thumb.

"Okay. Whatever you say. I guess I will head up to bed as well. Goodnight." She starts to walk away but I pull on her hand and pull her in for another kiss.

"Let me know if you need anything, love. Goodnight." I say releasing her from my grasp. She walks to the closet and pulls out some blankets. She offers them to me but I politely decline. She puts them on the table next to me and walks upstairs. The second she walks away, I crash. It was a good night until the dreams came.

I was back in that room with Emma but we she started to fall through the floor, I couldn't catch her in time. She actually dragged me with her. We were trapped in the room with the flames. She was burning to death. I wake up in a cold sweat. I'm glad I didn't scream in my sleep. I wouldn't want to have awakened everyone in the loft. I guess everyone is back because I hear Snow White and David talking in their room. Then, I hear something else.

It's Emma. She's screaming. She must be having the dreams too. I don't even have time to think before I find myself in her room shaking her awake.

"Emma! Wake up! It's just a dream! It's not real!" She finally wakes up with tears and sweat all over her face. Her parents coming running in the room. David sighs and walks to the table on the side of her bed. He lights a candle and walks to Snow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you guys. It was the dreams." She says panting and trying to catch her breath.

"I was up anyway, love. I had them, too." I say wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"It's a side effect. Everyone gets them, Me, your father, even Henry. It goes away pretty quickly. It helps to have someone to calm them down for you." Snow says nodding towards me.

"She's right. You should stay with her, Killian. It could help both of you." David says. Am I imagining this or did her dad just allow me, a pirate, to sleep with his daughter? I look at him in confusion. They bid us goodnight and leave the room. I keep my glance at the door for a while until I feel Emma scoot over to one side of the bed.

"Come on, then. I'm exhausted." I look at her for a while and then I lie down next to her on top of the covers. She looks at me funny.

"Really? You can get under the covers. I'm not going to bite." She says laughing at me.

"My love, I simply do not trust myself." I tell her honestly. I don't know if I will be able to control myself if I was that close to her.

"I don't trust myself either, to be honest, but I need you. It's fine, Killian. Really." She reassures me. I wait a few seconds before I get under the covers and lie down. She cuddles up close to me and rests her head on the upper part of my chest. She drapes her leg over mine and holds onto me tightly. I rest my hand on her leg and hold onto her just as tight. We both fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

**Date will be coming soon. Like probably on Monday. I'm in need of feedback, tho! **

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	16. without those little things

**Huge THANK YOU to everyone who has review, followed, and faved. This story is far from over and I am warning you guys about a Captain Swan Date that will happen on Monday! I definitely try to keep it as close to the show as possible but I didn't do the frozen stuff so, we will see how everything happens. Here is the next Chapter. Enjoy!**

~Emma

I wake up to the sound of talking and cooking coming from downstairs. I turn over to look at the clock on the table next to me and I see that it is 10:30. I haven't slept in this late in what feels like forever. I feel movement coming from the spot next to me and I feel an arm drape across my stomach. I look and see Killian still asleep and holding onto me. I shift my position so that I'm on my side and I lean in to kiss his cheek. His eyes flutter open and he smiles.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" He asks while turning to his side so that we are facing each other.

"Mhmm. What about you? Did you have anymore of those dreams?" I ask him. He shakes his head and I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. I sit up when I see that it is my dad.

"Good morning, you two. We made breakfast if you all would like to come and eat." I can tell that he is trying to be as nice as possible. He quickly leaves the room and makes his way back down the stairs. Killian looks at me with a look of disbelief.

"Is it just me, or is he trying really hard to be nice to me?" He asks. I laugh and get out of the bed. I walk to my bathroom and pull my hair up and out of my face. Killian has gotten out of bed and he is looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I ask. He gets on the ground an pulls something out from under the bed. It is the leather strap that covered his stump. He goes to put it on and I reach for his hand.

"You don't have to put that on, you know. It's just breakfast." I tell him.

"I doubt that your family will be able to enjoy their meal if they have to look at this— this _stump._ It is quite unattractive." I laugh and take the leather strap from his hand and throw it on the bed. I grab his handless arm and step closer to him.

"Get over yourself, Killian. You are perfect. It's fine!" I say and I plant a soft kiss on his lips and I pull him with me down the stairs.

It smells so good. I walk to the kitchen and grab me a plate to serve myself. I get me some toast, eggs, and some cocoa and I walk to the table. I put my plate in front of the seat that I will sit in and I walk back to the kitchen, to Killian.

"What do you want to eat? We got some eggs, toast, cereal, and fruit." He looks around and grabs a plate.

"Toast and eggs sound lovely." He says as he walks to the stove. He can manage to grab his own toast but I help him with the eggs. I walk back to the table and sit down. He follows and sits right next to me. My parents come sit down soon after and my dad hands Killian a mug of coffee. He thanks him and takes a sip.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" My mother asks us. It takes me a while to think about it because this is the first day, in a while, where I have no idea what to do.

"I guess today is just a 'relax day'. Until another crisis comes along." I say and Killian chuckles and nudges my shoulder. Throughout this whole breakfast, he has kept his left arm hidden under the table. Is he really that embarrassed by his bare arm? I reach over and grab onto it and smile. He smiles back and I can see my mom look at my dad and smile at him, but he keeps his glance on us. I can't help but find it funny how he is reacting to us. I figured this would happen sooner or later.

"So, I take it that today is a 'Netflix' day?" Killian asks me.

"Exactly. Unless I'm needed elsewhere?" I say to my parents. They both shake their heads.

"No, you are free for the day, I will probably be going to Regina's with Neal to work on some Mayor type things." She says and my dad cuts in.

"I will be going to the station in a little bit so you two are free to hang out here, but _only hang out._" I give him a look and Killian busts out laughing. He trusted us last night to take showers in their absence but he doesn't trust us to watch TV all day?

"How is it that you let us sleep in the same bed, but you don't trust us to 'hang out' here all day, mate?" He asks and now I'm the one who busts out laughing. My mom starts to laugh, too. He gives Killian a threatening look and he winks at me.

"Careful, pirate. I'm trained well in the art of sword-fighting." He says as he puts on his jacket and walks out the door. Killian looks at me and starts to laugh.

"He's warming up to me, I think." He says and my mom chuckles and stands up.

"He likes you, he just wants what is best for his baby girl. We both do." She says to Killian. He smiles politely at her. I love it how they are talking to each other like I'm not in the room. I hadn't realized that I'm still holding onto his handless arm until I squeeze it. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back and my mom puts Neal in his stroller. After they are gone, we are still sitting at the table.

"Do you think I'm what's best for you, love?" He asks me. What the hell kind of question is that?!

"Of course, I do. Don't worry about it. They both like you! My dad is just giving you a hard time because it's like basically written in the rule book of fatherhood." He chuckles and finishes off his cup of coffee.

"What would you like to do today?" He asks me as he stands up to bring his dishes and mine to the sink. He may be a pirate, but he still has the manners of his old Lieutenant self. I stand up and walk to the couch and sit down, waiting for him. He quickly comes and sits next to me.

"Want to watch a movie? Or we could go back to sleep? Or we could watch a movie until we fall asleep?" I ask. He smiles.

"Movie until we fall asleep sounds great." He says. I allow him to pick the movie and after ten minutes of searching, he decided on the 2003 version of Peter Pan. I guess he wanted to see what I knew of him and Neverland.

About an hour into the movie, he has turned it off in protest and we move to upstairs to take a nap. I am lying down with my head on his chest and I realize that I completely forgot about his burn.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot about your chest. Is it okay? How does it feel?" I ask.

"I forgot all about it, too. I doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. It really only hurts if I apply pressure to it." He replies.

"Let me see it. We should probably go get it checked out later." I say. He sighs and pulls the red t-shirt off in one quick motion and throws it on the ground next to him.

"It still looks pretty bad, Killian. Are you sure it doesn't hurt much?" I ask. He cups my cheek with his hand.

"I promise, it's fine. How is yours?" He asks me looking at my arm. I totally forgot about my burn, too.

"Same as you, pretty much. It only hurts when I press on it." He takes my hand and kisses it and lies back down. He doesn't bother to put his shirt back on. This is a test! I can feel it! I take a deep breath and lie back down, placing my head on the upper part of his chest, careful to not touch it. He brings his hand to my head and pulls out my ponytail to play with my hair. We stay like this for a while until we both fall asleep.

I wake up to shaking and moaning. My eyes dart open and I look up to see Killian in a cold sweat and panting. It must be the dream. I sit up and start to shake him to wake him up. He doesn't wake.

"Killian, wake up! It's only a dream. Please! Wake up!" I say louder trying to snap him out of it. He can't hear me. I move so that I am straddling him and I try everything. I shake, I scream, and I even slap him. NOTHING! I can sense the pain he is going through and it makes me tear up. I am crying now.

"Please, Killian. Wake up!" I hear him mutter my name. He is dreaming about me!

"Killian, I'm right here! Open your eyes, please!" I scream. I grab his face with my hands so that it stops moving and I kiss him. He starts to calm down right away. I pull back and his eyes fly open and he shoots up. He is trying to catch his breath.

"Killian, are you okay?" I say still crying. He looks at me and forcefully pulls me in for a hug. It's like he's holding onto me so tight to reassure him that I'm here and I'm okay. I hold onto him equally as tight and my nails are digging into his bare back. He doesn't say anything, he just sighs in relief.

"Say something, Killian." I say, desperate to hear his voice.

"You're still here." He says in response. I loosen my grip on him enough to wear my face is almost touching his. I lean in and forcefully kiss him. He immediately puts his hand in my hair and pulls me closer with his other arm. This kiss is just as intense as our kiss from last night. I slide my tongue in his mouth and deepen the kiss. He brings his hand away from my hair and to my lower back. I put one hand on the back of his head and the other on his back to keep him close. I pull away to catch my breath.

"Where else would I be?" I ask him. He smiles and a single tear rolls down his face. He pulls me back in for another heated and desperate kiss. He plays with the hem of my t-shirt and slides his hand underneath. Normally, I would protest and stop what I was doing, but I allow it. I'm sure if it was anyone else, I would jump out of the bed and run away, but not with him. We both have endured enough loss to be _this_ desperate with one another. He tugs at my shirt to pull up, and probably OFF. I don't say anything until I realize that I'm not wearing a bra right now. It's too late. It's off! Dammit. He breaks away, and I think he would just stare at my boobs but he just looks into my eyes. He eventually looks at my boobs, though. He lets his hand graze my collarbone.

"You are so beautiful." He says his voice breaking. I smile and pull him in for another kiss. He lies back down so I'm on top of him. Now, this is the part that I'm not good at. I roll over to where he could get on top of me, because I don't want to crush his burn. He immediately recognizes my intentions and gets on top of me. The kiss only gets more passionate and intense. It's almost like he's trying to one-up himself from last night. He is quite the gentleman. I've been shirtless in front of him for about two minutes and he has yet to try to touch my boobs. PRAISE! He brings his single hand up, but only to hold onto my hand. I let a soft moan escape from my mouth and he pulls away from me quickly. He holds himself up with his handless arm and tries to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, love. I got carried away." He says apologetically. His hand is still laced up with mine.

"No. I— me too. It's fine. I'm sorry, too; but we should probably stop here. I don't know what time my parents, or Henry, will be coming home." He nods and gives me one last soft kiss before he rolls off of me. I bring the covers up to my neck and take deep breaths to calm down my heartbeat. It was a good thing we stopped when we did because I hear the door to the loft open. I see Killian reach over the bed and grab both of our shirts. He hands me mine and smiles as he puts his back on. I do the same and get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I hear someone walk up the stairs. My heartbeat has not slowed down. It is beating at least 200 times a minute.

"Emma. Hook. You guys up here?" It's my dad. He opens the door to my room and walks in.

"Hook. Where's Emma?" He asks Killian who has taken my phone off of the side table and is now playing with it. He gestures to the bathroom. I quickly pull my hair back into a ponytail and exit the bathroom.

"Hey. How was work?" I ask crawling across the bed to steal my phone back from Killian. He laughs.

"It was fine. Nothing major to report. How was your 'relax day'?" He asks us but he is looking at me. Killian looks at me as well.

"It was relaxing. We watched about half a movie and—" Killian interrupts me.

"And then I ravished her until you showed up, of course. You obviously interrupted up, Your Highness." He says. I bust out laughing. My dad gives me a look and I shake my head. He lets a smile linger on his face.

"He's lying! We pretty much napped the whole day, though. It was very nice and much needed." He smiled at us and I slap Killian in the arm.

"Would you guys like some food? Your mother should be coming home soon with Henry. Y'all want to go to Granny's?" I'm actually starving so I automatically accept the request and jump out of bed and run to my closet. He nods and walks downstairs to call my mother and tell her to meet us at Granny's. I pull out some jeans, a gray shirt, boots, and a jacket and walk to the bathroom. I come out about twenty minutes later ready to go. Killian is not in the room. I walk downstairs to meet my dad.

"Hey, where did Killian go?" I ask him.

"He went to his room at Granny's to get dressed. He said he'd save us a booth. You ready to go?" He asks. I nod and we head for Granny's.

"Dad, be honest. Do you like him?" I ask him as we walk out of the loft.

"Honestly, if he makes you happy, that's all that matters. That's all I want for you. I want you to be happy and if it is a pirate that does so, then I give him my blessing. But don't tell him that. It's fun to mess with him." I laugh and give him a quick hug.

"I told him that I loved him last night." I say. He looks at me.

"_Do you? _I know for a fact that _he_ does. He told me as Prince Charles in the past, but do _you _love him back?" He asks me.

"Yes, I do,but this is all happening so fast. I know that I've known him for over a year now, two if you count the missing year but I don't, but I just started to feel something for him and now I love him?! Don't you think that it's happening pretty fast?" He looks at me and then I realize that him and my mom fell in love when they met.

"Nevermind that, Mister Love at First Sight." I say and he laughs.

"If you are worried about the pace of your relationship, set a new one. Ask him on a proper date and start from there." He suggests. He opens the door for me at Granny's and we walk in. Killian is in back his black pirate clothing and is sitting in a booth waiting for us.

"Hey, dad. Can you just wait here for a moment? I need to talk to Killian alone for like two minutes. Wait here." He winks at me and wishes me a "Good Luck" as I walk to the booth.

"Swan. Long time, no see." He says jokingly. I smile and look at him for an uncomfortable amount of seconds. He gives me a questioning look. I was never good at this, but we need to set a proper pace in the relationship. The six words fly out like word vomit.

"Will you go out with me?" I ask.

**Please feel free to review and tell me something that you would like to see them do on their first date. I need options and inspiration. See you all on Monday. I will probably (MOST DEFINITELY) be in my feelings so... be ready.**

**follow, fav, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	17. I'm not anything without you

**I am both screaming with excitement and rage over last night's episode. I am so over Rumple's BS. He needs to get it together. Also, Hook isn't really making it better with the blackmail. I'm over here like: You done messed up, Hook! Please, why do you do this to me, though?!**

**Anyway, here is the Captain Swan date. It is very true to this weeks episode but I made it so that it corresponds with my story. Enjoy!**

~Killian

"Uh, shouldn't I be the one asking you out, Swan?" I ask her curiously.

"Well, I figured you'd be old fashioned. What are you, like 300?" She asks. I chuckle.

"Due to the curses and Neverland, I have some experience; but as you can see, I've maintained my youthful glow. I happily accept on one condition: you let me plan the evening." She cuts me off quickly.

"I know how to plan a date!"

"You know how to chase a monster. I know how to plan an evening out." She looks around and back at me.

"Well, I don't pillage and plunder on the first date, just so you know." Oh, is that so?

"That's because you haven't been out with me, yet. See you tonight." I say and she waves her father over. We all sit down and soon her mother enters the diner to join us.

_**~After lunch at Granny's~**_

After lunch, excuse myself to go meet with the Crocodile. When I get in his shop, he is nowhere to be found. Looks like I am stuck waiting. I'm not leaving without getting what I deserve. I sit on his countertop and wait patiently for his return. The door soon opens and he walks in.

"Making yourself at home, aren't we?" He says as he walks towards me.

"Actually, I'm here to make a deal. I know about the Dagger, Dark One. I know that the one you gave to Belle was a fake. You would never let anyone have that much power over you, not even Belle. So, you help me or I tell everyone including your wife that you've been lying."

"Tread carefully, _mate._ What even makes you think that they would believe you?"

"Well, I could always have Belle summon you and when you don't show up, she will know." I say. He looks at me for a while and walks to the back room. He walks back holding a glass container with my hand inside.

"You kept it all these years. Can you reattach it?"

"Indeed I can. The question is: Why?" He asked in curiosity.

"I've got a date with Emma. If all goes well and she wants me to hold her, I would like to use both hands."

"It seems as if blackmail brings out the romantic in you." He says teasingly. He is testing me.

"Just put it on, Crocodile." I say in a threatening voice.

"All magic comes with a price, pirate. This hand belonged to the man you once were: a cunning, selfish, pirate. There's no telling what could happen if you put it back on. I'm most positive that you will turn into that man." He is messing with me. Don't believe him!

"I'm not in the mood for your tricks today. Now, give me my hand, Crocodile. Because unlike me, you haven't changed one bit." The next thing I knew, I had a hand instead of a stump and I was walking out of Gold's shop.

_**~DATE TIME~**_

I am walking up the stairs to the door to the loft. Why do I seem nervous? We've done much more than go on a little date. I knock on the door slowly and I put my left arm that holds the single rose behind my back. The door opens and I see her, My Swan, standing in a light pink dress with her hair tied up. She wears the same expression that I have. She's probably noticed that I ditched my pirate attire and settled for a wardrobe suited for this realm.

"You look stunning, Swan." I say slowly. She just looks at me.

"You look—" She starts, she doesn't quite know how to finish her sentence so I help her out.

"I know. I figured that if I am to stay in the realm for the remainder of my life, I might as well dress the part." I say as I step into the loft. I see her parents just standing near the kitchen table. Snow has the biggest smile on her face and David looks just umm… like a father. I pull the rose from behind my back and she reaches for it.

"Wow, you really went all out." She hasn't noticed that I have my hand back until her mother calls her name. She looks at my hand and she's speechless for a moment.

"Is that—?"

"Mine? Yeah. Restored by the Dark One. I guess he really has changed his ways." Just a little lie. It was only a little lie. She takes the rose and looks at me.

"So what am I supposed to call you now? 'Captain Hand'?" I laugh and she chuckles.

"'Killian' will do." She smiles genuinely and starts for the door.

"Alright, Killian. We better get going before David starts with his 'over protective dad' speech." Snow laughs and I look to the Prince.

"Don't bother, mate. I can assure you, you're daughter couldn't be in safer hands." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about since now you have BOTH hands." Emma quickly butts in.

"I can take care of myself. Bye." She says as we walk out of the loft and to the restaurant that I made the reservations at.

_**~At the restaurant~**_

"What do you think, love?" I say as we walk into the restaurant. It is a quiet little place that isn't too fancy, but it's definitely not Granny's.

"I like that it's not Granny's." She says and we both laugh. I walk behind her to pull her chair out for her and I walk to my seat.

"I've only seen you go on one date and it was with a flying monkey. I'm willing to top that." I say as I sit down.

"Good luck with that, because he proposed that night." She says and laughs.

"He also tried to kill you." She smiles at me.

"Very true. Do your best, Captain. Let's see if you could top it!" She says as she looks at the menu.

"Indeed, I will! Shall I order drinks?" I ask her looking at the wine collection on the menu.

"Maybe not, I want to stay sober tonight. I want to remember everything." I reach over the table and grab both of her hands in mine. She looks at my left hand and smiles.

"As you wish m'lady, but I am most positive that you wish to not drink because you are afraid that you won't be able to resist me under the influence due to my new attire." She laughs and I kiss her hand. Emma looks around and see a bunch of people dancing in the middle of the room. The song changes and she looks at me.

"I love this song." I can tell what she wants. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Well, then. Shall we dance, love?" She smiles and stands up. I walk her over to the dance floor and pull her close to me. I hold her as I did at King Midas's ball but instead of all the fancy movements, we just stood there and swayed. I felt her hold me tighter and I tightened my grip as well.

"This is much better than the ball and without the corset. The steps are way easier. We are literally just going in circles." She says in my ear as I laugh.

"You still cut quite the figure, love. You always have." She laughs and kisses my cheek. She starts to hum along with the song that is playing and I soon catch her singing quietly in my ear.

"But all I remember brings me back to you. Without those little things, I'm not anything without you." The sound of her voice makes me weak at the knees. Why does she do this to me? I know that she said she doesn't "pillage or plunder" on the first date, but she is making it very hard for me to NOT just skip dinner and move right along to the love making portion of the night. She moves her hands so that she is just holding me in a tight embrace.

We stay like this for a while. After about three songs, we decided to return to order our meal. We sit down and the waiter walks to the table with some drinks. But then, someone comes running toward the door and runs straight into the waiter who spills all of the drinks on Emma.

"Really?" She says. My left hand starts to twitch and the next thing I know, I'm holding the man who caused the waiter to spill the drinks by the collar telling him to apologize to Emma.

"Killian. Hook, it's fine. I'm okay." She says grabbing my hand. The man runs away and the waiter goes to get more drinks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." I say as I look at my hand. That's a bloody lie. I know damn well what happened. The bloody thing is cursed. The crocodile was right.

**_~After their date~_**

As I am walking her home, I notice her shiver due to the coldness outside, immediately I shake off my new leather jacket and put it on her. She looks at me and kisses my cheek. We get closer to the loft and she reaches for my _left_ hand and squeezes it. We walk up the stairs and stop at the door.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. That was actually really nice. I had a great time." She says as she is about to remove my jacket.

"I had a great time, too, despite my overreaction. I'm so sorry about that." She brings a finger to my lips and shushes me.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is okay." She turns to look at the door and then she turns back around.

"Want to come in for some coffee with my parents and a newborn?" She says with a huge smile on her face.

"I really need to get my own place." She says looking at the ground.

"We will just have to wait until next time." She looks up at me.

"I don't remember asking." She says teasingly.

"That's because it is my turn. Will you go out with me again?" She looks at me for a while and leans in and crashes her lips into mine. This isn't like our other heated kisses from yesterday (well it doesn't start off that way, anyway). I put both of my arms around her and pull her closer. She buries a hand in my hair and another on my upper back. I bring both of my hands to cup her face. It feels unreal. I can't believe that I actually was able to get my hand back to do this. She starts walking backwards and her back slams into the wall. I pull away quickly.

"Be careful, love. Don't want your parents to come out here. I suspect that they are awake and waiting for you. They seem like the sort to do that kind of thing." She laughs and pulls me in for one more kiss. She shakes off my jacket and hands it to me.

"I guess I should go in, now. Are you sure you don't want to come in? I know the dreams are bound to come and—" I am the one to shush her now.

"Swan, are you asking me to spend the night again? You know what almost happened last time. I doubt that you will be able to control yourself this time. I know I bloody won't." She steps in closer to me. I feel my heart racing and sweat forming at the nape of my neck.

"Are you afraid? Why don't you try something new, darling. It's called trust." She says to me, imitating my accent. She is repeating my exact words from when we were up on that beanstalk. I walk in closer and lean in to make her think I'm giving her another kiss, but instead I reach for the doorknob and walk inside the loft. She chuckles and follows me in.

"It seems as if your parents are 'asleep'." I say looking around the loft.

"They are probably listening in from their room. It's almost Neal's feeding time anyway. They are definitely awake; they are just hiding." She says walking towards the stairs.

"And you are sure that they are okay with me staying the night?" She turns around and looks at me.

"They are the ones who told you to sleep with me anyway. It is totally fine. Don't worry about it; I'm a grown woman. They will deal." She says and gestures me to follow her up the stairs. I walk towards her and then I realize that I have no clothing and I need to shower and whatnot.

"I will stay but I need to go gather some things from my room at Granny's I will be back soon. I promise." I say as I kiss her forehead and walk out quickly. She tells me that she will leave the door unlocked for me and she will be waiting upstairs.

**~_later that evening~_**_  
><em>

It is all a blurr. I see blood coming from my knuckles and the lad who made the waiter spill the drinks on Emma on the ground with a bloody nose and a shiner.

"Tell anyone about this and you're a dead man." I walk away from him. I want this bloody thing off. I need to speak with the crocodile. I need my hook back. I look at the time and realize that it is rather late and I promised Emma that I would be back. I make my way to Granny's and to my room. I gather my clothes and a toothbrush and walk back to Emma's loft. I will just use her shower in the morning.

I walk up into the loft and lock the door behind me. When I enter her bedroom, my heart drops at the sight before me.

**WHAT DOES HE SEE, DOE? I will post the next chapter on Wednesday. I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF FEEDBACK... AS ALWAYS.**

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	18. Good Intentions

**Super long chapter for you all. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed. It is much appreciated. Please enjoy this DARK and interesting chapter. (Also, I may or may not do this chapter in Emma's POV for the next chapter. Just let me know if you want to read this chapter in her's and that is what I shall do.)**

~Killian

"Hello, Hook! I trust your evening went as well as you hoped." He says to me.

"What are you doing in here, Crocodile? Trespassing, I see." I say to the man on the other side of the room.

"I couldn't help but notice that your new hand is a bit bloody. What are you going to say to your love when she sees that?" I look at my hand, realizing that I hadn't thought up an excuse for my bloody hand just yet.

"I don't know. I was going to come meet you in the morning, actually. I want it off, right now."

"I can't do that. I warned you of the consequences of reattaching the hand. You must live with it." He says to me.

"You put my hook back on NOW or I will tell Belle exactly who she's married to." I threaten. He chuckles and walks around me.

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have the leverage anymore. I traded the daggers. She now has the real one in her possession." He says with his typical arrogance. Damn. What am I to do?

"I'll do anything, just give me my hook back." He laughs even harder. He's bloody loud enough to wake everyone in this loft.

"I do love it when they say that, but there is nothing that you can do. I want you to suffer with this retched thing that is overpowering you with darkness. This is what you get for trying to blackmail me." My hand starts to twitch again and he waves my hook in front of my face. I jump at him and dig the hook into his chest. All he does is laugh more. I pull away quickly, holding my hand.

"Must we go through this again, Captain. You can't kill me." He says as he pulls the hook from his chest.

"That wasn't me, mate." He puts my hook back in his jacket and walks closer.

"If only that was really true, _mate_." He says looking at me. What does he mean by that?

"What are you saying?" I say to him. He just stares at me for a while, not saying anything.

"Did you really think that your hand was 'cursed'?" He asks. What? It isn't cursed? I'm so confused right now. My mind is racing and my hand is shaking.

"Of course, I thought the bloody thing was cursed! I wouldn't have beat up that man for spilling a drink if it _wasn't_ cursed! Stop playing mind games with me, Crocodile!" I yell. We have been arguing for a while, my guess is that he froze time until the end of our discussion.

"Your hand isn't cursed. You know that! You were just using that as an excuse to act like an ass." I back away from him afraid that I would try to hurt him again. I want to but, I shouldn't. I take some deep breaths and reevaluate the situation.

"But, I _didn't_ bloody know that it wasn't cursed. You told me that it would make me act that way." I say still taking deep breaths and holding my hand tightly before I do something I will regret.

"I'm a known liar and manipulator. I didn't know that you would be so naive as to believe me. You of all people should know of my dishonesty. This is YOUR fault, Captain. You're so easy to manipulate."

"Wait, how do I know that you aren't lying about it _not_ being cursed?" He is messing with my mind. It is racing and pounding. I feel sweat forming on my forehead.

"You don't. Believe what you want, but you got what you wanted. You got your hand back and you also got your old Captain behavior!" My breathing slows down.

"Why are you doing this? Just give me my hook back. If I can't kill you, I will just have to go after Belle!" I cover my mouth before I could say anything else. I don't know where that came from. He chuckles and walks towards me again.

"If you kill my love, you will certainly lose yours." He says with a threatening tone.

"No." My eyes form tears and they start rolling. He pulls the hook from his jacket again and throws it on the ground.

"I hope you do the right thing, Captain." With a cloud of black smoke, he is gone and I hear Emma from outside of the bathroom door. She is singing on of the songs that was playing at the restaurant. I can't stop the tears from falling. I have lost control and I have no doubt that I will hurt someone else. I just hope that it won't be Emma. I sit on her bed and take off my boots and my modernized vest. I am so deep in my thoughts that I don't even notice Emma walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in." She said as she walked over to me. She sits next to me and sees that I've been crying.

"Killian, what's wrong? Why is your hand bleeding?" I don't say anything. She wipes a tear from my face and sees that I'm holding onto my hand. I hear her sigh. I think she's figured it out.

"He didn't reattach it out of the kindness of his heart, did he?" She asks me. I don't avert my eyes from the ground.

"It is a mess, love. I MESSED UP." I say with a soft voice.

"Tell me so that I can help you." She says getting up from the bed and coming sit on the floor in front of me so that she can see my face.

"I found out that he didn't really give Belle his dagger. He gave her a fake. So, I used that valuable information." She cut me off with a soft voice.

"You blackmailed him into giving you your hand back." She said. I nod my head and continue.

"Aye. But he warned me that reattaching it would possibly turn me back into the man I once was. A 'cunning, selfish pirate'. And that it did. When I grabbed that man at the restaurant, I didn't mean to do that. It wasn't me. Then, on my way to Granny's just now, I met up with the same man and I don't really know what happened. All I remember is seeing him on the ground with a shiner and a bloody nose and my knuckles bleeding. I punched him. I didn't mean to do any of this." She reaches for my hands.

"It's okay, Killian. It wasn't you." She smiles lightly and allows me to finish.

"Well, when I came back here, Rumplestiltskin was waiting for me. He called me 'naive' for believing him when he said that my hand could cause that behavior because he's a known liar and manipulator. He said that everything that happened tonight was ME and that my hand wasn't cursed. When I asked him to take it back, he said that he wanted me to suffer with the darkness overpowering me. I lost control. I stabbed him with the hook, I threatened Belle, and that wasn't because of some cursed hand. That was the typical pirate. He said that if I hurt Belle, he would kill you." I'm crying again. She stands up and pulls me into her embrace.

"I don't know what has gotten into me. I'm most positive that the hand is cursed. I would NEVER do any of those things if it wasn't. He said that it could be cursed, or it could NOT be cursed. But either way, I'm stuck with it." She hugs me tighter.

"Why did you do it, Killian? Why did you make a deal with him?" She is brushing her finger through my hair.

"I wanted to have both of my hands for our date. I wanted to hold you and not feel like I'm missing something. I wanted to be whole for you. I just wanted to be whole. I don't deserve you." I say still crying. She grabs my face so that I am looking at her. REALLY LOOKING AT HER. She wipes the tears that are rolling down my face.

"Oh, Killian. Do not say that. You are more than deserving. If anything, I don't deserve you for loving me so much. You already traded your ship for me and now you are trading your hook and pirate clothes. I mean, I LOVE the wardrobe change, but the hook is what made you YOU. What are you now? You are just a random man who wears a lot of eyeliner. You don't have to change for me. I love you just the way you are." She says kissing my forehead. This woman will be the death of me.

"I just wanted to be good enough for you." She plants another kiss, but this one is on my lips.

"You ARE good enough. We can figure this hand thing out. We can get your hook back if that is what you really want. We WILL fix this, Killian." I lean in and our lips meet for a soft but passionate kiss. We pull away at the same time and I walk around to the other side of the bed and get in. She crawls in and snuggles into my side.

"I love you, Swan." I say softly. She rubs small circles on my stomach.

"I love you, too. Don't worry, we will work this out. Okay?" She asks.

"Okay." I say and we both fall asleep.

_**These dreams are different than the others that I've had since the sleeping curse. It is no longer just me and Emma in the burning room. The crocodile is with us. I have both of my hands and my new dashing attire. Emma is dressed in the pink dress that she wore for our date. It is torn and bloody and she is crying. I look down at my hands and see that my left hand is bloody. I look behind me and see Belle… DEAD. Emma keeps switching her glance between me and the crocodile. He looks vengeful. All of a sudden, he transforms into a real crocodile and starts crawling towards Emma. I try to move but I can't. She looks to me and mouths "I Love You" before he attacks her. I couldn't help her. I couldn't do anything to save her. It wasn't until she was dead that I was able to move again. I sank to the ground and started sobbing. I was all alone. She was all I had left. The crocodile transforms back into Rumplestiltskin. He laughs and his words echo throughout the room.**_

**_"If you kill my love, you will certainly lose yours."_**

I wake in a cold sweat, crying. Emma comes walk on my side of the bed and lights a candle. She kneels next to me and wipes the tears.

"You're okay, Killian. He's not going to hurt me, okay? I'm here." She says running her fingers through my hair. She walks to her side of the bed and crawls over to me. I sit up and she scoots in closer and wraps her arms around me in an embrace. My hand starts to twitch and it lifts from her embrace. Oh No! I quickly jump out of the bed before my arm swings in her direction. Luckily, I was quick enough so that it didn't make contact with her. She looks at me in shock and fear. I grab it and hold onto it tightly.

"No. I'm so sorry." I say, trying not to look at her. I step back and back myself into a corner and I sink to the ground. She slowly gets out of her bed and walks over to me. I can't control my breathing and my sobbing. I have completely lost control. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Emma! Are you okay?! What is that noise?" Her parents yell as they ascend the staircase. They basically run into the room but Emma stops them. They look at her confused and then they move their glance to me in the corner: a hysterical mess.

"Don't come closer, mom. Just let me calm him down." They stay where they are. They look just as scared as she does. She crouches down to the ground and looks at me.

"Killian, it's okay. You didn't hit me." The second she says that, David starts walking toward us. Emma turns around and yells at him.

"No! Stop! It wasn't him. He has lost control of his hand and Gold won't take it back. Please stay calm." David turns and looks at his wife and she has tears rolling down her face. Emma turns back and looks at me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to." I can't stop apologizing. This is unforgivable. I hate myself. She starts to cry, too and she grabs my face slowly and carefully.

"Hey. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I hate myself. I need to cut it off! I want it off, now. I can't put you at risk again. I couldn't live with myself. Take it off, please. Or kill me. I need to do something." I don't think that I've ever been in such a vulnerable state. I wasn't even this vulnerable when I lost Milah and Liam. She starts sobbing at this point. Her mother says something about calling Regina and David nods at her. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and starts pressing buttons.

"Regina, I know. I'm sorry, but we have an emergency. Something has happened. Can you and Henry come over right away? It's Hoo— Killian." She hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket. Emma never moves her gaze from me. I wish I could say I did the same, but I'm looking all over the place in panic. It's like their are two beings inside of me fighting for dominance. There is the old me and the changed me. It hurts.

"I feel like there are two people in me right now. Oh GOD!" I say in between sobs, clutching my head with my hands. My left hand moves to my face and the nails dig into my face. Emma quickly but carefully reaches for it and pulls it away. I feel blood running down my face and see skin residue in my nails. I couldn't even feel my nails scratching the skin off of my face.

"Get me a wet towel please." She says to her parents. Snow runs to the bathroom and David just looks at us in panic.

"Killian, you are hurting yourself. You need to calm down." She says softly. Snow comes and hands her the towel. She looks at me and brings the towel to my face. It stings. When I wince, she pulls back quickly.

"I'm sorry." She says as she brings the towel back to my face. I nod and wipe my eyes. I bring my right hand up to wipe her tears but she flinches. It's like I was just shot in the chest. She is afraid of me. I drop my hand and the tears come back (they never really left).

"Me too, love." I say. I move my hand so that I'm sitting on it. Maybe this will keep me from hurting her again. She wipes her own eyes and continues to clean the bloody scratches from my face. I hear the door downstairs open and someone running upstairs.

"Mom. Hook! What's going on?!" Snow and David stop him and walk him in the room slowly. Everyone is scared of me. That kills me. Henry slowly walks toward us and sits next to Emma. For the first time since my breakdown, she looks away from me to her son. She smiles at him. Regina is the next one to walk in the room. She walks in slowly. She stops to talk to Snow and David.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"He made a deal with Gold to get his hand back for their date and Emma said that he's lost control of it. He apparently almost hit her and now he won't calm down. He said he feels like he has two people inside of him. We didn't know what to do?" Regina sighs and looks at us.

"Did you try talking to Gold?" She asks. Emma cuts in.

"He said he wouldn't take it back." She looks at me and then Henry.

"Can you watch over him for me, Henry?" He nods and she looks back at me.

"I'm just going to go fill them in. I will be right back okay." I nod and she walks away. I'm so tired from the crying and struggling. I try to watch them, but my eyes are closing and I'm falling asleep. I can still hear what they are saying.

"Killian found out that Gold gave Belle a fake dagger and he still possesses the real one. He blackmailed Gold into giving him his hand. Gold said that reattaching his hand would cause him to act like he did before he lost it. Like a 'selfish pirate'. He lashed out on a man at the restaurant and I later find out that he found the man and punched him. He said Gold came to see him HERE and told him that the hand wasn't really cursed. It was all him. We don't believe that. There is definitely something wrong with that hand. He stabbed Gold with the hook and threatened Belle. Gold said that if Killian killed Belle, he would kill me." I wince at that last sentence. I remember the dream I had not fifteen minutes ago. I feel my hand starting to twitch again from under me. Oh no! My breathing gets harder and the tears come back. Henry looks at me in concern and then panic. I look at the only person who could get hurt by my hand if it were to swing again: Emma's son. The ugly sobs return. Bloody Hell.

"Henry get back." I say in my calmest voice but it is being masked by tears and sobs. Not again. Emma and Regina look at me and Henry stands up and walks toward them. I am panting and struggling to keep my hand under my legs. It is twitching uncontrollably. It flies from underneath me and swings out in the empty space in front of me. It swings again and my fist hits me square in the chest. PAIN is all I feel. Dammit. My burn. I keep forgetting about that. I scream out in pain and Emma runs to me.

"No. I don't know if it's done yet. Stay back!" She nods and steps back. I wait about a minute until the twitching stops. I look at her but I can't see her. The pain and tears are affecting my vision. She walks carefully towards me and kneels down. She can see the blood seeping through my button-down shirt. She looks at me questioningly and I nod. She starts to unbutton the shirt and she gasps when she pulls it off of me.

"Oh my God." She says. I look down and I immediately have to look away. It is bloody, blistered, and infected. Regina runs toward us and kneels down.

"I can take the infection away and stop the bleeding but the pain will remain for a while." Emma quickly tells her to do it. I nod in agreement.

"Please. Make it stop." I cry. She gives me a sincere look and uses her magic and focuses it on my wound. When the magic hits me, I scream. Snow hugs Henry tightly with one hand and holds David's hand with the other. Emma keeps her eyes on me. She reaches for my hand and grabs it. It isn't long until my burn is no longer visible, but the pain remains. I'm exhausted and my eyes begin to close.

"No, Killian. Stay awake." She says. My eyes flutter open but then David cuts in.

"Emma. He's had a rough night and I doubt that it's over. Give him at least a few minutes of sleep. We can all take turns keeping watch. Just to be sure." He's rather considerate, especially after I almost hit his daughter and grandson. She nods and looks at me.

"Want to lie down?" I nod as she wipes my face dry of all of the tears. I'm too exhausted to cry. Her and David help me up and walk me to her bed. The second my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep. Hoping and praying that the dreams won't come. They only make me act exactly how a pirate would act: like a MONSTER.

**Please! This chapter was very fun, yet emotional, to write. I know it's weird to see Hook in such a vulnerable and emotional state but I felt like this was something that required an extreme amount of emotion. Like I said, y'all let me know if you would like the next chapter to be this one in Emma's POV or if I should just continue from here. Review and let me know.**

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	19. All these questions (Author's note)

**Author's note**

**Hello. I just wanted to address something that came to my attention a few minutes ago. A guest review (IDK Who you are) brought to my attention the fact that Regina & Robin's kiss and Emma & Hook's kiss worked but not Snow White & Charming's when they were under the sleeping curse. Well I wrote it like that for a number of reasons. Allow me to elaborate…**

**~When I saw the episode with Snow and Charming's kiss, I was under the impression that it didn't work because Mulan was waking her up. Snow even started crying because she realized that she was waking up and that was probably the reason why their kiss didn't work. **

**~Also, Snowing was in the room with the FLAMES when they tried to kiss. Emma, Hook, Regina, and Robin were NOT. They were in the room above where the people who are currently under the sleeping go. OF COURSE THE KISS BETTER WORK THERE OR THEY WOULD BE STUCK IN THERE FOREVER. Charming got out of that room by breaking through the floor and he ended up in the room with the flames where he met up with Snow. That room is for people who have already been under the sleeping curse. It's just the **_**dream**_** world. **

**I'm sorry for the confusion. **_**I DO NOT think that everyone else's true love is better than Snowing's.**_** Absolutely not. I'm just trying to get this story on a good pace before I focus more on them. They are in good terms right now. I have to set things right with Regina & Robin, Emma & Hook, and Rumple & Belle. Also, I apologize for anyone who feel like their other ships (Snowing, Outlaw Queen, and Rumbelle) are not in this story as much. This is a mainly Captain Swan fanfic. I'm sorry about the confusion. I have nothing against the other ships. I love them all so much! Everyone is just perfect! **

**I hope that this has cleared up the confusion. I'm sorry to the Guest Reviewer who was so in their feelings about this. _My bad_. Please don't hate me, bruh.**

**See you all on Friday. **

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	20. I'm sitting alone

**Here is the next Chapter. I wrote Chapter 18 in Emma's POV starting directly after Killian tells her about the deal with Gold. Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. Y'all are the best!**

~Emma (starts after Killian tells her about Gold and the deal)

"I just wanted to be good enough for you." Oh, Killian. What have you gotten yourself into? I've never seen him like this and my heart is breaking for him. Just a few minutes ago, I was singing the song that we danced to at the restaurant happily in the shower and now, I find out that Rumple and Killian are at it again. All of this happened because he didn't feel like he was "good enough" for me. What? I plant a quick kiss on his lips and pull away.

"You ARE good enough. We can figure this hand thing out. We can get your hook back if that is what you really want. We WILL fix this, Killian." We both lean in at the same time and our lips meet in the middle. It's a short but passionate kiss. We both pull away at the same time. He walks to the other side of the bed and gets in. I crawl to him and snuggle in close.

"I love you, Swan." He says as I rub small circles on his stomach.

"I love you, too. Don't worry, we WILL work this hand thing out. Okay?" I ask him. He smiles lightly and replies.

"Okay."

I was sleeping soundly without the presence of the dreams but I wake when I hear Killian muttering my name and shaking. I hear him say 'crocodile' and 'Belle'. He is sweating like crazy. I get out of bed and walk to the other side to him. I light the candle that lies on the bedside table near him. He wakes with a gasp and tears rolling down his face. I kneel so that we are at the same level. I wipe the tears from his face.

"You're okay, Killian. He's not going to hurt me, okay?" I run my fingers through his hair. I get up and walk back to my side of the bed. I crawl over to him and wrap my arms around him in a warm hug. His breathing gets harder and his grip on me loosens. He jumps out of the bed so fast and his face screams panic and fear. What is going on? Before I have the time to ask that question, his left arm swings in my direction. It was going to hit me! That is why he jumped out! He grabs onto his hand and avoids looking at me.

"No. I'm so sorry." He backs himself into a corner and sinks to the ground. I carefully and slowly get out of the bed and walk over to him. He has started to cry and sob. His breathing is unsteady and he looks terrified. He has completely lost control of his hand. He looks to the door and sees that my parents are coming up the stairs.

"Emma! Are you okay?! What is that noise?" My parents yell as they ascend the staircase. They basically run into the room but I stop them before they startle him. They look at me in a confused way and then they move their glance to him in the corner: a hysterical mess. He is crying and covering his face with his hands. My heart is broken. I never thought _him_, of all people, would manage to break my heart like this.

"Don't come closer, mom. Just let me calm him down." They stay where they are. They look just as scared as I do. I walk back to the corner and crouch down to his level.

"Killian, it's okay. You didn't hit me." His crying gets louder. Of course, my dad gets all protective and I hear him walking over to us. I turn around and look at his face. I put my hand up to stop him.

"No! Stop! It wasn't him. He has lost control of his hand and Gold won't take it back. Please stay calm." He turns around to look at my mother, who is now crying as well. I turn my glance back to Killian when he speaks (or tries to, he's crying too much).

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to." He keeps muttering "I'm sorry" and I feel the tears rolling down my face. I feel so helpless. I imagine what it would be like to have lost control and it just makes me feel worse. He can't stop himself. I slowly reach for his face and grab it with both of my hands so that he is looking right at me.

"Hey. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head.

"I hate myself. I need to cut it off! I want it off, now. I can't put you at risk again. I couldn't live with myself. Take it off, please. Or kill me. I need to do _something._" I've never seen him like this. He is a complete mess. He is broken, or so he thinks. HE JUST TOLD ME TO KILL HIM. I can't control my sobs at this point. I can't lose him. I lost everyone else, I WILL NOT LOSE HIM. We have come too far to just give up like this. I hear my mom dialing a number on her phone but I don't stop looking at him. He needs to know that I'm not abandoning him, that I'm not leaving him. I'm damn sure not going to KILL him.

"Regina, I know. I'm sorry, but we have an emergency. Something has happened. Can you and Henry come over right away? It's Hoo— Killian." She hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket. He looks all over the room in panic and he's trying to control his breathing. It's not working, though.

"I feel like there are two people in me right now. Oh GOD!" He says in between sobs. My eyes widen and he is clutching his head with his hands. I don't know what to do, but I don't look away. He brings his left hand to his face and digs his nails in his face. He is taking off the skin. It starts to bleed. I quickly reach for his hand and pull it away.

"Get me a wet towel please." I say to my parents behind me. I hear someone go in my bathroom.

"Killian, you are hurting yourself. You need to calm down." I say softly to him, still crying. I see my mom's hand place a wet towel on my lap. I grab it and bring it up to his face. He winces when it touches the scratches. I pull back quickly, before something bad happens.

"I'm sorry." I say as I bring the towel back to his face. He nods and wipes his eyes. He brings his other hand up to wipe the tears from my face. I don't know why, but I flinch. I can't even describe the look on his face with any other word but HURT. I basically just shot him in the chest. I didn't mean to pull back. His hand drops and more tears fall from his eyes.

"Me too, love." He says with a sad voice. He moves his left hand under him, so he's sitting on it. Hopefully, this keeps him from hurting himself again. I bring my hand up to my face and wipe my tears before I continue to clean the blood off of his face. About ten minutes later, I hear the door slam downstairs and footsteps running up the stairs.

"Mom. Hook! What's going on?!" I hear my parents shushing him and it gets quiet, besides Killian's hard and loud breathing. My glance moves away from Killian for the first time when I see Henry come sit by me. I give him a smile and I hear Regina slowly walk in the room.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"He made a deal with Gold to get his hand back for their date and Emma said that he's lost control of it. He apparently almost hit her and now he won't calm down. He said he feels like he has two people inside of him. We didn't know what to do?" Regina sighs and looks at us.

"Did you try talking to Gold?" She asks. Yeah why didn't we think of that? OH WAIT! I sigh and cut in.

"He said he wouldn't take it back." I look back at Killian and then to Henry.

"Can you watch over him for me, Henry?" He nods and I look back at Killian.

"I'm just going to go fill them in. I will be right back okay." He nods and I walk away. I walk towards my parents and Regina to fill them in on what's going on.

"Killian found out that Gold gave Belle a fake dagger and he still possesses the real one. He blackmailed Gold into giving him his hand. Gold said that reattaching his hand would cause him to act like he did before he lost it. Like a 'selfish pirate'. He lashed out on a man at the restaurant and I later find out that he found the man and punched him. He said Gold came to see him HERE and told him that the hand wasn't really cursed. It was all him. _We_ don't believe that. There is definitely something wrong with that hand. He stabbed Gold with the hook and threatened Belle. Gold said that if Killian killed Belle, he would kill me." I hear Killian's breathing. It's gotten louder. I hear him mutter "No" over and over again. Henry looks concerned and then afraid. I see Killian's hand from under his legs, IT'S TWITCHING. The sobs come back. I step towards them, but not too close. Before, I can call Henry to step back, Killian beats me to it.

"Henry get back." He says in a calm voice, but it is masked with tears and sobs. Regina walks towards me and Henry stands up and walks quickly over to both of us. He is panting and struggling to contain his hand. All of a sudden. I flies from underneath him and swings out in front of him. Before I know it, his arms swings again and hits him dead in the chest. HIS BURN! He screams out. I run over to him but he stops me.

"No. I don't know if it's done yet. Stay back!" I nod, but it takes all I have not to run over to him and cradle his head and soothe his pain. I can't even imagine how he must be feeling right now. Everyone in this room is just an emotional mess right now. My tears have returned, my mom is still crying, my dad looks scared shitless, Regina is holding her hand to her heart in concern and worry, and Henry is clutching onto her other hand so tightly that it is turning red. It takes about a minute for the twitching to stop. He looks up at me and I walk over to him. I kneel down and I see the blood seeping though his dark blue, button-down shirt. I need to take it off, NOW. I look at him and he nods. I start to unbutton the shirt but when it takes too long, I just tear it open and pull it off of him.

"Oh my God." I say the second I see it. It is bloody, blistered, and probably infected. It looks really bad. Regina comes kneel next to me.

"I can take the infection away and stop the bleeding but the pain will remain for a while."

"Do it. Please!" I say quickly and he nods in agreement.

"Please. Make it stop." He cries. Regina gives us both a sincere look and focuses her magic on his wound. The second her magic hits him, he screams. I just look at him with tears streaming down my face. My face is probably so swollen, _HIS_ IS. I reach for his hand and I grab onto it. It doesn't take long for the burn to become invisible. It's completely gone, but he is still crying from the pain. His eyes begin to close and I realize how tired he must be. He can't sleep. I can't let him! What if he doesn't wake?! I can't lose him. I won't lose him again!

"No, Killian. Stay awake." His eyes flutter open and then my dad cuts in.

"Emma. He's had a rough night and I doubt that it's over. Give him at least a few minutes of sleep. We can all take turns keeping watch. Just to be sure." I am hesitant but I nod in agreement and look back at Killian.

"Want to lie down in the bed?" He nods and I wipe his face dry of all of the tears. Regina stands up and walks over to Henry and my mother. Snow grabs both of their hands and squeezes. I turn back to Killian. He has nothing in him left. No more tears, no more energy, no more HOPE. Me and my dad help him up and walk him over to my bed. I tuck him in and I ask him to lift his head, but he's already asleep. I try to finish tucking him in and I kiss his forehead. I sit on the edge of the bed and just look at him. He looks a lot more peaceful than he did five minutes ago. My eyes begin to close in exhaustion. My dad walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some rest, too." I shake my head. Regina speaks up.

"Emma, you had a rough night as well, I take it. You need to rest just as much as he does. Me and Henry can take the first watch. It is fine, go get some sleep." I look at them all. They all wear the same expression on their faces: concern and fear.

"Just for a couple of hours. Promise me, you'll wake me up if he does." I say to Regina and Henry. They both nod and my mom reaches for my hand and walks me out of the room. They walk me to the couch in the living room and I lie down. When my mom releases her grip on me, I explode into a puddle of tears. She crouches down and takes my hand again.

"Oh, baby. Please don't cry. We will figure this out. I promise!" My dad crouches down next to her and rubs my head.

"I don't know what to do. How do we get past this? How do we fix it?" I say in between sobs. My dad whispers in my ear.

"You're the savior. You can do anything." My crying only gets worse. Yeah, I'm a savior who couldn't make make my pirate feel like he was perfect enough with his damn hook. He didn't feel deserving of me! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard because if anything, **_I don't deserve him_**. He gave up everything for me: his hook, his pirate life, and his fricken SHIP. HE GAVE UP HIS HOME FOR ME and he still didn't feel like he deserved me.

"How do y'all do it? How do y'all get past things like this?" I ask them. They look at each other and then me.

"It's true love, Emma. It's like the time when I had to watch your father be married to Kathryn, and the dream shade, and when he was trapped in the Netherworld. You can get through anything with the power of true love. And HOPE, of course. Right now would be a good time to let us know if our optimism was passed onto you." My mother asked. I smile.

"No, I think it skipped a generation. You can't be optimistic if your 'true love' told you to kill him twenty minutes ago after he lost control of his own fricken hand." I say coldly. My dad spoke up next.

"Do you remember when you and Hook were with me and your mother in the past? And we all saw her 'die' when Regina threw the fireball?" He asked and I nodded.

"At that moment, I had never felt so helpless and lonely in my life and I didn't even know if I loved your mother yet. We had only just met, but I felt empty after I thought she had died. I didn't let it show, but when she came back, I felt so relieved and happy. That is when, I think, I fell for your mother. **Well, that time, anyway.** It all happened differently the second time. We've gone through so much throughout our lives. I told your mother to kill me, too. She crushed my own heart. Emma, your mother killed me, but she also brought me back. I have HALF of her heart inside of me right now. That is PROOF. True love can definitely get you through ANYTHING. I saw how he held you when your mother died, Emma. I see how he looks at you in adoration. I saw how hurt he looked in that room. He loves you so much. I know you love him, too. You _definitely_ love that man with all of your being. Y'all have a love as true as ours." He gestures to my mom and she smiles. I guess their right. If they could get through all they went through, me and Killian can definitely get through this and so much more.

"I highly doubt that our love is as true as Snow White and Prince Charming's." I say to them. They look at each other and smile.

"You might be surprised at what a savior and a pirate can have. It's some pretty TRUE stuff." My dad says. He smiles and winks at me.

"I have no doubt in my mind that y'all can get through this. It might take some time but Y'ALL WILL GET THROUGH IT." He gets up and plants a kiss on my forehead. My mom squeezes my hand and gets up with him.

"If you want, me and you can go talk to Gold in the morning?" I nod. I am going to give him all I've got. He is not getting away clean with this. My dad walks away and my mother stays.

"You're father is absolutely right, Emma. He told me to kill him, too; and _I did_. I crushed his heart and I've never felt so alone and hurt, If we can get through THAT, you can get through a bad deal due to idiotic blackmail. It will work out, I promise." She says as she walks away. I look up the stairs and I just stare at my door until I fall asleep. It will be a restless night.

**Get ready for a Regina chapter next. I hope y'all enjoyed it. These last two chapters have been so much fun to write because I'm forever in my emotions so the words just fell out all at once. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I hope you will all continue to read and review. Thanks so much:)**

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah?**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	21. you & me, sitting here, spinning gears

**Hello. Can we just talk about last night's episode? I had a gut feeling that the Snow Queen was one of her foster mothers! And Emma letting Killian in on her childhood? YASS! The smile he had when he was looking at her glasses. LMAO SO CUTE! When he saw the ring, all I thought was: OMG HE JUST WANTS TO PUT A RING ON IT! CAN THEY JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY! He was so sad when he saw the pic of Bae and Emma. He misses him. SADNESS! **

**Well, I MIGHT be posting the next chapter TODAY or TOMORROW (because this one is a shorty) so look out for it. **

~Regina

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Henry asks me. I look to him and smile lightly. Throughout the time that Hook and Emma have known each other, they have endured so much; and yet, they still find their way back to each other. He could have decided to keep going and not turn his ship around when Henry was taken by Greg and Tamara. He could have died when Zelena and Rumple tried to drown him at her house. Hell, he could have died in that room when we were under the sleeping curse. WE ALL COULD HAVE.

"I think it's genetic, Henry." He looks at me confused.

"Your grandmother and, now, your mother. They ALWAYS find a way out of times of 'lost hope' and doubt. They always find their way back to their true love." He smiles and looks to Hook sleeping in the bed, shirtless, bloody faced, and now has _two_ hands. He looks back to me.

"I just don't want her to lose anyone else. She's already lost so many people that she cares about. She needs him in her life because he makes her happy. She needs love and happiness." He grabs my hand and looks at me.

"You do, too. I've never seen you so happy when you were with Robin, mom. He is your perfect match. Y'all are two people who needed a second chance and found it, with each other." I give his hand a squeeze and smile.

"Well, my chance is over. He is with his wife." He releases my hand and positions his body so that he is facing me.

"Well, he is YOUR true love, mom." I sigh and turn my body to face him.

"I can't just break up a marriage. It's supposed to happen like this, Henry. I'm a villain. I don't get a happy ending. That's not what 'the book' says. I'm not written a happy ending." Henry looks to his feet. Wait. What if I write my own happy ending? What if I change what it says about me? But, how do I do that? What am I supposed to do, just contact the writer and make them change what it says about me? Who even wrote that wretched book?! Henry notices me in my deep thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" He says with a smirk. I chuckle.

"Umm. It's nothing, Henry. It's just, ugh, who wrote the book?" I ask slowly. He looks at me in confusion, again.

"I don't really know. There isn't an author's name on the book anywhere. No one knows who wrote it. Why?" My face drops and I look to the floor.

"I was thinking about what the book says about me and that I'm a villain. I'm not supposed to be happy and even Rumplestiltskin is living happily ever after right now.(He obviously doesn't deserve it if he is going to do things like this and expect to get away with it.) Why can't I have that? Why can't I be happy? What if I found the writer and made— asked him to write me a happy ending. Is that crazy?" His face lights up and he has the hugest grin on his face.

"This is the best idea you've ever had. We can change your story. We can give you the happy ending you deserve!" 'We'?

"You're going to help?" He nods and puts on his 'thinking' face.

"We need a codename for it. You know, like me and Emma had Operation Cobra. WE need one. Hmm, Operation…" I cut him off.

"Mongoose." I say randomly. He smiles.

"Operation Mongoose it is. I like it!" I smile at him and he gives me a big hug. We are interrupted by Hook's stirring. We break apart and I see tears rolling down his face. Must be the dreams from the sleeping curse. If I would have known about all of the nightmares that follow a sleeping curse, I never would have cast it. They are terrible! Luckily I have Henry to help me out.

"Should we wake her?" Henry asks. I shake my head.

"No, he's still sleeping. I just must be the dreams." He nods.

"I wonder who helps him with _his_ dreams? You know? Like, I had Gramps, he had Grandma, _she _had him too, you got me. Who does he have?" He looks at Hook sleeping on the bed and he isn't sleeping in the middle of the bed. He is sleeping on a specific side of the bed, like he's slept here before. He must sleep here now. They must help each other out. I take it that Marian helps Robin out (ugh). But, would David and Mary Margaret really allow a pirate to sleep with their only daughter? I guess since they have Neal now, they are loosening their grip on her. Henry just keeps looking at the bed. He looks at me in question. I nod over to the bed again where the shirtless pirate lies.

"Ohhhh." He says. I laugh, but not too loudly.

"They probably help each other out." He looks back to the bed and smiles.

"Yeah. I'm sure they do." He says. It sounds like he's insinuating something else. Oh God! How does he know about that stuff. He's thirteen! I playfully hit his arm.

"And what do you know about that stuff, Henry?" He laughs.

"Mom, I go to public school. I'm surprised I didn't learn this stuff sooner." We both laugh and I give him another hug.

We stay watching him in silence for another fifteen minutes before he jolts awake. He looks around the room and then to us.

"Where is Emma?" I look to Henry and he walks out of the room to wake her. He is still panting and he looks at his arm, to his new (and cursed) hand. He sighs and moves it so that he is sitting on it.

"Henry is going get her. Don't worry. Can I get some water or something?" He nods and I walk out of the room real quick. I look down the stairs and I see Henry.

"Hey. Can you get me a cold glass of water, please?" He nods and walks to the kitchen. Emma comes running up the stairs and stops when she gets to the door.

"How is he?" She asks me.

"He seems fine. He had a dream, I think. He asked for you." She nods and walks in the room. Henry comes running up the stairs next with a glass of water. I take it and bring it to the pirate lying down in cold sweats on _The Savior's_ bed.

"Hey, Killian. I'm right here." She says as she runs her fingers through his short, untamed hair. He sits up and I hand him the glass. Me and Henry walk to sit with Emma and him on the bed. I know that they probably want to be alone, but I need to ask him questions.

"Thank you, Regina." I nod and sit next to Henry. He reaches to both of our hands.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asks him. He drinks the whole cup at once.

"Exhausted. I have a terrible headache and my chest still hurts." Emma reaches for his hand.

"I'm sorry about that, Hook. I wish the magic could have been enough to take away the pain." He smiles.

"I'm just thankful that you stopped it from getting infected. I've lost so many good men to infection. It's a terrible death." I see Emma looking at all of our hands and she looks back at his hand that is under him. She frowns and squeezes Henry's hand which causes him to squeeze mine (reflexes, I think). I smile lightly.

"I know that this is the last thing that you want to do right now, but I need to ask you some questions about the deal you made." He shifts his position so that his hand cannot get free from underneath him.

"What do you wish to know?" How about 'WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH YOUR SWORN ENEMY?'

"How did he put your hand back on? Did he use a wand, a potion, or hand magic?" He answers quickly.

"He just waved his prissy little hand and then my hand was reattached." He says in an aggravated tone. Well, if it was hand magic, that is a problem. If it was a wand or potion, me and Emma could probably combine our powers to counteract his magic. Son of a bitch!

"What are you thinking about, Regina?" Emma asks me desperately.

"Well, because he didn't use a potion or wand or something of that nature, we won't be able to take it off ourselves. It _has_ to be Rumple." Hook shakes his head.

"I'll cut the bloody thing off myself because there is no way he is going to take it off. He told me he wouldn't. I'l do it! I'll cut it off." Emma squeezes his hand and tries to calm him down. He is on the verge of another breakdown. I really don't know what to do about this at all.

"My dad said he would come with me talk to Gold in the morning. If you want, you can come with us." Emma says to me. Henry is quick to jump in.

"Yes! We will both come. Can I, mom?" He says looking to me.

"Yes. We will both come. Just call me, Henry when you guys are ready and I will come meet you all." I say getting up and walking to the door. Emma quickly gets off of the bed and leaves Henry with Hook. She walks over to me.

"Umm. I don't think that it is best if we leave Henry here with him. I know he didn't mean to and he lost control, but he _did_ almost hurt him last night. You should let him go home with you. I will call you and we can meet for breakfast or something before we go to Gold's." She is right. Even though he didn't mean to almost hurt Henry, what is to stop him from accidentally doing it again?

"Henry, you can go home with Regina tonight. We will meet for breakfast at Granny's." He nods and gets out of the bed.

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Killian. I'll see y'all tomorrow." Henry says as he descends the stairs.

"Call me if you guys need. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest." I say leaving the room.

**This chapter kind of sucks, but I wanted to bring in the book/author thing. I hope y'all enjoyed. I will probably post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow. GOODBYEE**

**follow, fav, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	22. We're like a stolen car

**Here is the next chapter that I promised. I will see all of you again TOMORROW for Wednesday's chapter! I hope you all enjoy. I was feeling extremely happy when I wrote this chapter. It's got some Snow and Hook bonding! YASS!**

~Killian

As Regina and Henry leave the room, Emma sits back on the bed. She stares at me for about two minutes before breaking the silence.

"You should try to sleep some more. You must be so tired." She says and she runs her fingers through my hair. It's probably not the best time to think about this but I get weak when she does that. It's so calming.

"I shall go to sleep but only if you keep doing that." I say. She smiles and crawls towards me so that she is sitting with her back against the headboard. She motions for me to put my head in her lap and without hesitation, I do so. Her fingers feel so good tracing lines against my scalp. We stay like this in silence for a while. She starts to let her fingers run along me neck and on my bare back before she brings them back to my hair.

"I'm sorry that this night didn't end the way you wanted. It's all my fault." She stops her fingers and she brings them to my face.

"You need to stop apologizing unless you want to lose your good hand." She says with a chuckle. I laugh with her.

"And whose says that my night didn't end up the way I wanted? I figured that it would end with me and you in bed and you being shirtless. Who cares how we got here? This is fine. I'm perfectly okay with just staying like this for the rest of the night." I reach for her hand with my good one.

"You should lie down, love. You could hurt your back if you fall asleep sitting up." She smiles and I move my head off of her lap. She stays in her sitting position for a while and I get the feeling that she is scared to sleep next to me. I turn over so that she can't see the hurt on my face. I feel movement coming from her side and I figure that she is going to leave or sit in a chair or something; but I feel her arm drape over my side. I turn over so that we are facing each other and she snuggles in closer. He leg also draped over mine and her head is buried into my chest. I move my left hand underneath me and she stops me.

"No. I trust you, Killian." She says to me. She is looking into my eyes and holding my hand.

"Aye, that you might, but _I_ don't trust myself. I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt on my account." I say to her. She smiles and guides my hand to her lower back. I get lost in her eyes and it isn't until I see them closing that I pull her closer and we both fall sleep.

**MORNING TIME:)**

My eyes flutter open and I see my Swan, my Love, in my arms still sound asleep. I look at the weird clock that makes the loud sounds at certain hours and see that it is almost 9:00. Her arms encircle me and she pulls herself closer to me (if that is even possible). I kiss her forehead and her eyes open.

"Someone managed to sleep through the rest of the night. How are you feeling?" She asks against my chest.

"Better, love. Much better, but I'm not sure about how long that will last. I need not get too comfortable because any second, I could suffer another breakdown." She brings her fingers to my lips and shushes me.

"Please stop being so negative. Don't ruin this. We have until about seven minutes until 9:00 when my father will walk up those stairs to wake me up. Let's just lie here in silence. No worries." She is right. I nod and my left hand squeezes her backside. She gasps and I pull my hand away. She starts to laugh.

"That better have been because the hand is cursed." She says and I laugh.

"Whatever makes you feel better, love." I say jokingly. She plants a kiss on my collarbone and we just lie there.

Right on time, David walks up the stairs and into the room. I try to pull away from Emma for David's sake, but she won't allow. Her grip on me is far to strong. He walks closer to the bed and Emma groans.

"I will be down in a minute. Can you have mom call Regina and Henry? Tell them to meet us at Granny's in about twenty minutes." She says and she loosens her grip on me, just a little bit.

"I see that you are feeling better, _mate._" He says to me.

"Aye, mate. But to be technical, I was never sick. I am just suffering a temporary loss of control, but no reported breakdowns this morning, yet." I say the 'yet' under my breath in a softer and sad voice. Emma looks up at me and gives me a sad smile.

"Dad, I'll be down in a minute." She says reassuringly. Her gaze is still fixed on me.

"Okay, but if you aren't down in ten minutes, I'm coming back up." He says. I look down to Emma's face and I speak in a silent voice that only she would hear.

"That's more than enough time, mate." She chuckles and he leaves the room.

"Is that the pirate talking or—" I cut her off.

"I will always be a pirate, love." I say in a teasing tone as I lean in to kiss her cheek but she catches my lips with hers. I pull away quickly afraid of what might occur if I hadn't.

"I'm sorry. I just can't trus—" She nods and sits up.

"I know. 'You can't trust yourself'." She says in her best english accent. It's quite attractive. I kiss her cheek and she rolls out of the bed. She walks to the bathroom where she starts to brush out her hair.

"I should probably come with you all to see—" She quickly interrupts. She very interruptive today.

"Oh no. That is not an option. It's not that I don't trust that you _won't _kill him on sight; but to be honest, that is what I would do. And whose to stop him from killing _you _on sight. Oh NO! You are going to stay behind and spend the day with my mother. Y'all are packing." I give her a look of confusion.

"Packing? Packing for what?" She walks to her closet and takes out a pair of jeans and a shirt. She walks back to the bathroom and doesn't bother closing the door.

"I'm moving out. I'm getting my own place. Well, my parents found me a place not far from here. They surprised me after our date last night. Right when you left to go get your things from Granny's." She pulls her shirt off and immediately replaces it with a much nicer shirt. I walk to the window and look outside. It's quiet for a while.

"What's wrong? You okay?" I hear her ask me from the bathroom. I hear a _zip_ and I assume that she put her jeans on. She walks towards me. I turn around and my hand starts to twitch. BLOODY HELL! She notices it and I put it behind me and grab it tightly with my other hand. She shakes her head and reaches for it.

"No, Swan. I might hurt you. I can't control thing damned thing." I say in desperation.

"I don't really care. I'm tired of you being scared of your own stupid hand. I'm going to try something." She says lifting her hand to perform some type of magic.

"No. Don't! It might make it worse. I can't risk anything, Swan." She shakes her head and focuses her magic on my hand. A blast of light fills the room and my hand goes limp.

"Ha. I had a feeling that it would work." She says with a smile. David runs up the stairs.

"What happened?" He asks in a panic and Emma is still smiling and I can't take my eyes off of my limp hand.

"She fixed it." I say in awe. She looks to her father.

"Not technically true. I just made it so that his hand is not functional. It's just limp. It's about as useless as it was before he got his hand back." I give her a look.

"Hey!" I say and she laughs. I reach to pick something up from the bedside table and I can't. I cannot pick up or grab anything.

"What does this mean?" David asks both of us. I shake my arm and the hand just flops around. Emma starts to laugh at the sight and I quickly join in the laughter.

"It means that if he has any sort of breakdown and tantrum, it should just come from your mind and not from your hand. Hopefully this will stop your hand from twitching and swinging like crazy and, umm—" I know what she is trying to say. It should keep me from hurting others around me. The only problems that I should face now is mental.

"I get it. It's fine. You can say it." She looks to the ground and I turn to David.

"It should keep me from hurting or trying to hurt everyone around me. The only problem is that the hand still is going to affect me mentally, but not physically." She looks to me and then to her father. She moves her glance back to the floor and speaks.

"Umm, do you still want your hook back? We will still be going talk to Gold about it affecting you mentally; but now that we got the physicality of it under control, I just need to know what you want EXACTLY." I walk to her and David. I lift her head from the ground and make her look at me.

"I need my hook back, who am I without it?" I ask her. I look to David.

"Your daughter told me last night that without me hook, I'm 'just a random guys who wears too much eyeliner'." David busts out laughing and Emma joins in. I have a big smile on my face. She leans in and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I just need to brush my teeth, dad, and then I will be right down." She says as she walks back to the bathroom. He nods and walks back downstairs laughing. I walk to the pile of clothes on her dresser and my toothbrush. I grab it with my good hand and walk toward her in the bathroom.

"May I?" I ask.

"Oh. Yeah. Let me just get you some towels and I will leave you to it." She walks to a cabinet and pulls out a big towel and a smaller one. She hands them to me and walks to the shower.

"The shampoo is right there and the soap in in this box." She says as she points to everything.

"Alright. My mom will be waiting for you downstairs. Call me if you need anything. I will be back soon." She grabs her keys off of her dresser and plants a quick kiss on my lips and walks out of the room.

**AFTER SHOWER TIME**

I walk out of the bathroom in clean clothes, wet hair, and a limp hand. I walk downstairs to see Snow White in the living room with a bunch of boxes and her babe in a "play pen". He's sound asleep. She looks at me and walks toward me looking at my limp hand.

"I heard about what happened. Is it really non-functional?" She says gesturing to my hand. I hold my arm out in front of her and my hand just hangs. I can see that she is trying her best not to laugh, but when I start to laugh at the sight, she quickly joins in.

"So, all is well, then?" She asks. I shake my head and her smile fades.

"The hand is still affecting me mentally, but it will be easier to control myself, hopefully." I respond. She smiles and walks to the boxes.

"Well, I'm sure that Emma will get some answers from Gold. I'm surprised that she made you stay here— not that I don't want you to stay here. I quite enjoy the company, it's just— I'm sorry. I'm rambling." We both start to laugh. I see where Emma gets that nasty habit from.

"It's quite alright. She made me stay because she figured that the second I walked into that man's shop, I would be war. She is probably right. He may have magic, but I have my wits. It would have been one hell of a fight." She laughs and looks to the boxes.

"But I heard about you and the Prince getting her a new place. That's great news and I'm more than happy to help." She smiles at me and opens a box.

"Well, let's put you to work then."

**PACKING AND WHATNOT**

After about thirty minutes of packing, she suggests that we take a break so that she can change Neal. I've never seen anything quite so dramatic and I've never smelt anything so foul. Snow just laughs at me. Once she has him changed and cleaned up, she offers for me to hold him.

"Dr. Hopper told me that I need to learn to 'let go' a bit and you fixed your hand problem, sort of." She says. I smile and sit on the rocking chair. She places the babe in my arms. An overwhelming sense of happiness hits me. She moves to sit on the couch. She just watches me rocking her son and him being as calm as the sea on a summer's day.

"Your really good with him. I have a feeling that you are going to be a great father, Killian." She says to me. I look to her and smile.

"I hope that I get the chance." She looks concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks me.

"I messed up. I made a deal with the Dark One and now your family is in jeopardy. I can't promise that Emma will stay with me if I don't get this hand thing sorted out. I almost lashed out on her and her boy last night. That is unforgivable. I don't know what I would do if I actually hurt them. It's a scary thought." She puts her hand on my knee and I look at her.

"Emma would never leave you. I know that for a fact, Killian. I know I haven't been in her life for more than four years but I know what it looks like to be in love with someone. She is desperately in love with you. And you are with her. Love like that, like me and David's, is TRUE and it will last a lifetime. Nobody said that it was easy, but it is worth all of the trouble. I know that you and Emma will get through this. And maybe I'm jumping the gun, but I can totally picture you, her, Henry, and baby of your own. Y'all look like a perfect, happy family. I am one of those people that believe that everything happens for a reason. There is definitely a reason why things didn't work out with Neal, or Graham, or even the flying monkey from New York. It's inevitable. Y'all are meant to be." She smiles and I look down on her baby in my arms. I try to picture a life with Emma; a _good_ and _happy_ life. I imagine our wedding, Henry calling me his father, Emma arguing with me about leaving my rings all over the place (or something silly like that), and us making up while Henry is at school. I imagine Henry fighting with Emma about letting him take her car to school and Emma and me walking around Storybrooke with a baby carriage with our son or daughter inside. I feel a tear run down my face and I smile widely.

"I have no doubt about that, lass. I love your daughter more than I can say. I would go to the end of the world for her, or time. I long for the day that she wishes to be my wife." Snow looks at her left hand and smiles. Her eyes are tearing up as well.

"Well when you are ready to make your proposal, I just want you to know that you have my blessing. But you may still want to come talk to us first because David is very old fashioned and he loves to mess with you." She says laughing.

"I will indeed. I'm a bit OLD-fashioned too, m'lady. Need I remind you that I'm over 300 years of age, yet I'm still devilishly handsome. There will be a day when I will show up at your door prepared to ask for you and the Prince's permission to marry your daughter, but I know that Emma is a bit slower than most. It probably won't be for a little while. Hopefully not too long, but it won't be tomorrow. I'm trying not to push her into these sort of things because I know that if I push too much, she will pull away from me." She smiles and I chuckle softly.

"Well, when that day comes, we will provide you with this." She says pulling off her green-stoned ring.

"True love follows this ring wherever it goes. We would like to continue the tradition of passing it down. It doesn't have to be tomorrow or the next day, but when you both are ready, so will we." She says as she slips the ring back onto her finger. I'm speechless. It takes all I have not to take the ring and make my proposal right this second.

"Thank you so much, m'lady." I say in a calm voice. I look down and see that Neal has fallen asleep. Even with all that has happened in the last few weeks, I've never felt more happy and content. I have found my new home.

**YAYY! I love it! I will see you all again tomorrow for Emma's POV and the confrontation with Rumple. **

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	23. the greatest pretenders

**Just another big THANK YOU to all who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I appreciate it so much. Here is the showdown with Emma and Gold! Enjoy:))**

~Emma

"Henry. When we get in there, just stay quiet and be careful. I don't know how well this is going to go." I say walking with him, Regina, and my dad to Gold's.

"On second thought, maybe you should have stayed home with Killian and my mom. You could have helped them pack." He looks confused.

"Umm, NO! I want to come with you and Regina. And what do you mean, 'pack'?" He asks me. Shoot, I forgot to tell him.

"Dang it. Sorry, I thought you knew. I had feeling like it was your idea. We are moving out. My parents bought us a place." He has the biggest smile on his face and he gives me a huge hug.

"Wow. This is so exciting. Looks like you found your home, mom." He says to me. Of course I found my home and it will all be ruined if I don't work this Killian/Hand thing out pronto. We are nearing Gold's shop and I feel anger and emotion rising up in me. I am walking with a purpose. I storm into the shop expecting to see Gold, but instead, I see Belle sitting behind the counter reading a book. Dammit. When she notices me, she smiles.

"Hello, Emma." She says to me and then everyone else walks into the shop. Her smile fades and she realizes that something is very wrong.

"Should I go get Rumple? He's in the back." She starts to walk to the back, but I stop her. I take a deep breath.

"No, that won't be necessary. How about you just summon him with the dagger?" I ask. She gives me a concerned look and walks to her handbag. Henry walks to my side and tugs on my arm.

"Are you sure you want her to find out this way?" He is right. She shouldn't find out this way. I take another deep breath and Belle pulls the dagger out of her purse. She is hesitant.

"What is this about?" She asks all of us. Regina walks closer to the counter and my dad walks to my other side.

"It's about your husband and a certain pirate engaging in World War 3! Now, summon Rumple or I will." She says coldly.

"Regina, let's not scare her. You know that she isn't quite fond of you or Hook." My dad says. Belle looks very confused. She tightens her grip on the dagger and looks at me.

"What is this about, Emma? What is going on?" I clear my throat and begin to speak.

"Umm. Killian made a deal with Rumple to get his hand back, but the hand is cursed and it's taking over him." I say. She looks around the room and then back at the dagger in her hand.

"So, if you can maybe just summon your husband, I would love to talk to him about how to fix this." She shakes her head and looks to everyone else.

"You know, he's just in the back, let me—" Regina cuts her off by slamming her hands on the countertop.

"Just summon your scheming husband with the fricken FAKE DAGGER, Dammit!" We all turn our heads to Regina. Belle looks scared and her hands are shaking.

"Mom." Henry says to calm her down. I feel bad for pushing her into this, but she needs to find out and I need to talk to Rumple. Belle nods and brings the dagger closer to her.

"I summon thee, Dark One." We stand there in silence, waiting for Gold to show up any minute now. So, it is true. He lied about the dagger. Not that I didn't believe Killian when he told me, but I thought that he had changed for Neal and for Belle. Belle's face goes cold and tears form in her eyes. About ten seconds later, the dagger falls from her hands and tears are rolling down her face. She runs to the back room and we all follow her. Henry picks the fake dagger up from the floor and runs to meet us in the back room.

"Rumple?!" She yells. He is crouched down on the floor, going through some boxes.

"Yes, Dear." He says calmly. She looks to us with a tear-stained face and takes the dagger from Henry. She walks up to him in a rage.

"You lied to me! YOU LIED!" He has yet to remove his gaze from the boxes on the floor. How rude!

"What are you talking about, Belle." He says in an aggravated tone. He looks up from the boxes to see his enraged wife holding a fake dagger in her hand. He stands up and holds his hand out to explain.

"Belle, I can expl—"

"DON'T! I TRUSTED YOU, RUMPLE. I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD CHANGED! YOU CAN'T EVEN LET GO OF YOUR POWER FOR YOUR OWN WIFE! YOU ARE EXACTLY THE KIND OF MAN YOU WERE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING: A _**COWARD**_. YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT. I need some time. Leave me alone, Rumple." She says as she throws the dagger onto a nearby table and runs out of the shop. Gold looks at the fake dagger on the table and I can see the anger boiling up inside of him. He looks to me and with his magic, slams me into the wall. He runs up to me and pins me against the wall. Regina holds Henry back and my dad runs up to us. With one flick of his wrist, Gold sends him flying to the other side of the room.

"_He_ did this! I warned him! I told him what would happen if he hurt Belle!" I am gasping and struggling to free myself from his grip.

"Killian didn't do that, Gold! You did! This is all your fault." I say to him. He pushes me harder against the wall. My dad walks back over to Regina and Henry.

"If you would have been honest with her, than you would still have her and Killian wouldn't have come to you to make the damn deal, or blackmail, or whatever you two want to call it. You ruined him. He has completely lost it and it is all your fault! You are going to fix this, Gold!" He pulls away from me and starts to laugh.

"And why on Earth would I do that? What do I have to gain from helping you with your boyfriend when you just ruined my life? He just made me lose another wife. I'm sick and tired of it, Miss Swan. Get out of my shop or I will kill him." He starts to walk away but I feel my face getting red and my eyes swelling up with tears. I look to Regina and my dad and Henry. Henry looks terrified.

"Can y'all give us a minute?" I ask them. Henry and my father seem hesitant, but they end up walking away.

"Maybe we can track Belle down or something." Henry says and my dad nods to him. Regina stays where she is.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid." She says. Gold looks to both of us.

"More stupid than ruining my relationship with my wife? Need I remind you, Regina, that she ruined your relationship too?!" He asks her.

"That may be true, Gold; but I ruined her life way before she ruined my relationship. There is no reason for me to hold a grudge against her. But, why are you holding a grudge against Hook? _He _didn't kill Milah! YOU DID!" She steps closer to us. His nose flares and his fists clench together.

"I want nothing more to do with you two, not get out of my shop." He says walking away. I walk up behind him, grab him by the arm, and turn him around so that he is facing me.

"Listen here, you son of a bitch! All actions have consequences. I know that, but _you _are the reason why Milah left you. She left you because you are a coward! And that same reason is why Belle just left. It is all YOUR fault. Neither me or Killian had anything to do with it. You set yourself up for this, Gold. Some wizard once told me and Killian this once, '_You _made this mess,_ dearie._ Only _you _know what you did. Now, go UNDO it!'." I say releasing his arm from my grasp. He looks around the room and sighs.

"I told him that the hand wasn't cursed, that it was him acting like his pirate self the whole time. There is nothing I can do for him, Miss Swan." I step closer to him.

"That's bullshit, Gold. That hand is definitely cursed or something. He almost hit me, my son, and he clawed at his own face last night. The pirate I know would never hit us or ruin his 'devilishly handsome' face. Now, STOP lying to me and take the damn thing off. I already used my magic on it so it is non-functional and just hangs there but he still lacks control mentally. FIX IT! Take it off. He wants his hook back." I say to him in a threatening tone.

"Then he shouldn't have given it to me." He is testing me. If he wasn't so old, I would totally shoot him with my magic or jump his ass real quick. Regina walks to guard the door once she realizes how intense this moment is. We don't need anyone walking in the shop right now. Especially since I'm about to grill his ass.

"You shouldn't have lied to Belle! How many times do you want to hear that this was all your fault before you start to believe it?" He steps closer to me and our bodies are almost touching. I take a small step back.

"WE MADE A DEAL AND _HE_ BROKE IT! He agreed to keep his mouth shut about the dagger, which he clearly did not do." Dammit, Killian.

"What are you going to do to him, other than make him suffer with the loss of control?" I say to him.

"I was thinking about maybe burying the hook inside of his chest? Or maybe ripping out his heart? Better one, how about I kill _The Savior_?" I my heart drops to my feet. He can't leave Killian here all alone. He doesn't have anyone left. I hear Regina cringe by the door.

"You kill her and you have a death wish." Regina says from the other side of the room.

"My dear, you know that I can't die. IMMORTAL!" He says gesturing to himself.

"That doesn't mean that others won't succeed in making your life a living hell, _dearie._" She says mockingly.

"If you killed me, no one would forgive you. Belle sure as hell wouldn't and you would lose your only grandson. THE ONLY TIE TO _YOUR_ SON THAT YOU HAVE LEFT! You would end up alone and unloved. AGAIN." I say to him. Regina crosses her arms in front of her chest and I put my hands on my hips. Did we break him? It's quiet for a moment but then he starts to laugh.

"I did well alone, dearie. I think I'll survive." I respond quickly and desperately.

"That might be true, but Killian won't. You can't leave him alone." Tears are forming in my eyes and my voice is breaking.

"Stand your ground, Emma." Regina says to me from the door. Yeah I need to keep my composure, but NO ONE threatens my family and the people I love. NO ONE! I need to put a stop to this and there is only one way.

"Please, Gold." I say to him. Regina walks starts to walk toward me ready to stop me.

"Emma don't!" I don't listen to her. I open my mouth and mutter the three words with a shaky breathe.

"I'll do anything." I say. Regina buries her face in her hands and sinks to the ground in defeat. Gold starts to laugh.

"You know, Miss Swan. I love it when people say that." He says.

"What do you want?" I say coldly.

"You were right. Henry is the only tie I have left to Baelfire. If I lost Henry, I would not have anything of Baelfire's left. Except for things of little value, of course. You see, I was never going to kill you, _Savior._" He says with an evil grin on his face. He tricked me into making a deal! I look to Regina who is now trying to compress her emotions. Anger is all I feel. I almost don't know how to contain it anymore.

"You tricked me! _You wanted a deal_. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, GOLD?!" I yell.

"Simple answer, Miss Swan. YOUR SON."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN I will see you all again on Friday. As John Green would say, "STAY AWESOME."**

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:))**


	24. forget to remember the lies

**Hello! Thanks so much to all who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. I really ****appreciate you guys. Here is the Chapter for today. ENJOY!**

~Emma

Regina snaps and walks up to him.

"How stupid do you think we are? If you really think that Emma would trade her son for the pirate's hook back, you've lost your mind. And if you really think that I would stand here and let that happen, you have _really_ lost it." I look to her and she looks to Gold.

"No, no. I don't want to _keep _your son. I want to teach him." He says to both of us.

"Teach him?" I ask him and he sighs.

"You are the product of true love, Miss Swan. And I am the Dark One. Bae, or Neal, was my son. Do you know what happens when the son of the Dark One and _The Savior _reproduce? I don't quite know myself, but I've seen things. I've had visions about this. Your boy will grow up to be quite powerful. Almost more powerful than myself, I'm afraid. I haven't pieced up every bit of the puzzle, yet, but your boy needs to be taught properly and needs to be prepared for the time when his magic with possess him." I have no idea what I'm hearing right now. This all sounds so ridiculous. Henry doesn't have magical powers. Does he? I look to Regina and she looks about as convinced as I do: NOT AT ALL CONVINCED.

"You want to _teach _our son magic?" Regina asks him curiously. I cut in quickly.

"Why can't Regina just teach him? She taught me." I gesture to her.

"Because, like you said. He is the only tie I have left to Bae. Why can't I spend some time with him? I'm sure he would be interested in spending time with his grandfather." He definitely must think that we are stupid. Even if he is Neal's son, I can't trust Gold to take care of him.

"When is he supposed to get his powers?" I ask him desperately.

"On his 14th Birthday. I know that his birthday isn't for another two months, but he needs to be prepared." He says in a concerning tone. This just doesn't add up. We came here to get out of a deal for Killian and now we just got into another deal that includes our son. What would he have done if Killian hadn't made the deal with him? He is way too calm right now, like this was all a part of the plan. That's not possible, is it? Would he really risk losing Belle just to teach my son magic?

"Is this working out how you planned it? Do you have us right where you want us?" I ask him. Regina looks at me in worry.

"What are you talking about Emma?" She asks me.

"I'm talking about Gold having all of this planned out way before we even got here. I bet he knew that Killian would make a deal with him. He knew that Killian was the only person who knew about the dagger and he figured out a way to use that knowledge. He also knew that we would come here to get him out of that deal and you obviously tricked _us_ into making a deal. All of this, just to teach Henry magic. I bet you didn't think that you would lose Belle in the process?" I ask him. He looks to the ground. Regina looks at him in anger.

"Is this all true, Gold? Did you do all of this on purpose? Did you have it all planned out?" She yells and Gold smiles at both of us.

"Y'all are a persistent duo. Did I know that you would make a deal to get the pirate out of his? _Yes_. Did I know that the pirate would make a deal with me and blackmail me because I had the real dagger? _Yes._ Did I know that you would catch on so quickly? _NO._ You are a smart one, Miss Swan. Congratulations! This doesn't mean that my deal doesn't still stand. It does! I need to teach Henry." He says. Regina looks astounded. I feel like a young child finding out that Santa Clause isn't real: BETRAYED.

"How do we know that you won't teach him DARK magic? How can we trust you with Henry? How do we know that if Henry becomes more powerful than you, that you won't try to kill him or take away his powers? He IS your undoing!" Regina says and I nod in agreement.

"The prophecy has come to pass. I died when I killed my father. All of that happened because of Henry. I'm back now! I don't know if he will become more powerful than me, but he won't learn how to control that kind of magic from someone who will go soft on him. He needs to be taught properly. I won't teach him DARK magic unless he wants to. _That is all on him_ if he choses darkness over light." This is ridiculous. He wouldn't chose darkness over light. Why does he want this so bad? I have so many thoughts and concerns running through my mind right now, but all I can think about is that if he will become as powerful as Gold says he will, he needs to be taught properly.

"You've seen all of this? Is there anything that we should know?" I ask him curiously. He looks hesitant.

"All I've ever seen was you two and Henry in Miss Swan's new house for his birthday. There were snakes everywhere and then something terrible happened." He starts. I cut him off quickly.

"What do you mean 'something terrible happened'?" Regina yells over his voice in impatience.

"His powers came in and no one was prepared for it. He unleashed his powers on you, Miss Swan. His magic hit you square in the stomach and sent you flying to the other side of the room. From the looks on your face, Regina, and his, he either killied Miss Swan or hurt her severely. Then, all of the snakes were dead. That's all I know so far." So many thoughts! My mind is racing! This is all too much.

"Henry would never kill me or hurt me." I say.

"I didn't say that he did it intentionally, Miss Swan. He was simply unprepared for it and it consumed him all at once. I've been getting bits and pieces every night. I can let you know if I find out anything else." This is serious. My son has magical powers and before I can help him with it, he will kill me. Gold is definitely right. He needs to be taught and prepared so he won't hurt anyone or himself.

"If you let me teach him, I will give the pirate his hook back and he will have full control over his thoughts and his body. Do we have a deal? Can I teach Henry?" He asks us. Regina looks to me and I walk up to her.

"I guess that we don't really have a choice. I can't believe that Henry will have magic. I never would have thought that this would happen, or that he would become 'almost as powerful' as Gold." She says in shock. This is a lot to take in. I can't believe it myself.

"Maybe we should talk to Henry about this first?" I ask her. She looks up to me and nods.

"Agreed. Gold, can we talk to Henry about this first? Give us a day?" Regina asks him.

"You have 24 hours or I will leave that hand on your pirate and leave you to deal with Henry's power and he will hurt everyone you love." All of a sudden, he disappears. We walk out of the shop and I pull out my phone.

"My dad says that they will meet us at the loft. They had went to Granny's for lunch." She nods and we make our way to my parent's loft.

When we walk in the loft, I see my mother sitting on the couch and a bunch of boxes surrounding her. Where is Killian? I step in the living room and I see him sitting on the rocking with Neal in his arms. The sight brings tears to my eyes and almost makes me forget about the confrontation with Gold. He looks up from the baby and sees me. I smile and he stands up and places the sleeping baby in his playpen.

"What did y'all find out? Where is David and Henry?" My mother asks me. I clear my throat.

"Henry and Dad went to eat at Granny's. It was getting a little messy so I asked them to leave. They said they would meet us here." I say. My mother smiles, but Killian notices the shakiness of my voices and the fear displayed on my face.

"What did he say, love?" He asks me. I open my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. Regina speaks up.

"Why don't you go fill him in and I will tell Snow everything." I don't even have time to respond because Killian is pulling me upstairs to my room. He closes the door and sits me on the bed. The room looks so naked. There is nothing left but a stripped bed, empty dresser, and an empty closet.

"What happened?" He says coldly. I can't speak because I know how angry he is going to get when I tell him that I made a deal with Gold and when he finds out that this was all planned out. It's quiet and all of a sudden, I hear my mother yell from downstairs.

"A deal?!" That is immediately followed by the sound of Neal crying. I close my eyes and hope that Killian didn't hear that. He sighs and I can feel him looking at me. I open my eyes and look at him. His eyes are basically piercing me. I can see the hurt and fear in his face.

"You made a deal with him?" He asks me calmly. I nod. He scoffs and looks to the ground.

"He had it all planned out. He knew that you were the only person who knew about the dagger. He knew that you would use that and blackmail him. He knew that we would go to him and try to get you out of it. He had it all worked out. He tricked me into making a deal with him." He can't even look at me. He just keeps his gaze on the carpet.

"What does he want?" He asks me.

"He said that when Henry turns 14, his _powers_ will consume him." I say. Killian looks at me in confusion.

"His 'powers'?" I nod.

"Yeah. I didn't know that he would have magic, but apparently he will. He wants to teach him and prepare him for that day. He said that Henry would become almost as powerful as him. He's been having visions about it and without the proper preparation, Henry will unleash his powers on me and Gold said that he thinks Henry will kill me. He seemed so desperate to get us to let him teach Henry. He lost Belle in order to get us to allow him to teach Henry. She found out about the dagger and it is my fault. I have no idea why he wants this so bad." Killian looks back to the carpet trying to let everything sink in.

"What are you going to do?" He asks me.

"I guess that I will have to let him teach Henry. He said that if I don't, then Henry will be unprepared for his powers and he will hurt everyone he loves or himself. Me and Regina said that we would talk to Henry first. I have no idea what he is going to say. I didn't even want _my _powers and now he will have them, too? And it seems like Gold is really desperate to teach him given everything that he did to make that deal." I say tears forming in my eyes. He reaches for my hand.

"How long do you have?" He asks me.

"24 hours." I respond. He stands up and I stand up as well. I walks closer to me and gives me a warm hug. It feels so good to be in his embrace.

"This is all my fault, love. I'm so sorry." I shake my head.

"No, it's Gold. He had it all planned. This is all his fault." He hugs me tighter and we stay like this for a while. We hear the door open and close downstairs and we pull away from each other.

"I guess it is time to tell him." I say wiping my face. Killian kisses my forehead and we walk downstairs. Everyone is seated at the table. My mom looks disappointed. Of course she is, I screwed up. My dad isn't back yet.

"Hey Henry." I sit next to him. Regina is on the other side of him.

"Hey, Gramps will be right back. He had to go pick up some groceries real quick. Did y'all fix the hand problem?" He says looking to both of us.

"There is a little bump in the road. We need to talk about that, actually. Mr. Gold told us something interesting. He said that on your 14th birthday, your _powers_ will—" He cuts me off.

"Wait, 'powers'? I have magic?" He asks us with a huge smile on his face. I give him a small smile.

"Yeah. You will. He said that you will become very powerful and he wants to teach you." He seems way too excited about this. He is jumpy and smiling and very giddy. His smiles fades a little.

"_He _wants to teach me? Why can't you do it?" He says to Regina. I'm hesitant and Regina answers him.

"That wasn't a part of the deal, Henry." His smile has completely gone away. He looks disappointed.

"DEAL? What happens if I don't let him teach me?" He asks. I take a deep breath knowing that if he doesn't let Gold teach him, I will die. I'm not trying to selfish, this is completely his decision, but if he could kill me, he could accidentally kill others.

"It doesn't matter, Henry. This is your choice. He said that since your magic will be so powerful, _he_ is the best person to teach you." I say to him. Regina looks at me giving me a look that screams, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM THAT HE COULD KILL YOU AND EVERYONE HE LOVES AND THAT HE WOULD LEAVE THE DAMNED HAND ON HOOK AND _HE_ COULD POSSIBLY KILL YOU TOO?!"

"If I take lessons from him, will he give Killian his hook back and make him act normal again?" Killian speaks up next.

"Don't do it for me, lad. Do it because you want to." He says. I reach for his hand under the table and squeeze it. I realize that it is his left, limp hand and that he probably can't even feel it but he smiles at me.

"People are going to die if I don't do it, won't they?" We are all silent and he nods. I guess he has picked up on it.

"I'll do it. I would rather be prepared for my magic than let it catch me by surprise. What if I would have hurt someone? Like one of you?!" He asks with a small smile on his face. He turns to me.

"Tell him that I will let him teach me, but he better give Killian his hook back." He says. His smile is getting bigger. All of a sudden, Gold appears in the room. We all look to him and stand up from the table. Henry walks up to him and hold out his hand.

"Then, we have a deal?" Gold asks him.

"Yes. We have a deal." I am still clutching onto Killian's hand. I squeeze it tighter when I see my son shaking hands with Rumplestiltskin.

All of a sudden, I don't feel flesh touching my hand, but cold metal. I look down and I see my hand wrapped around a hook. I bring it up to where Killian can see it. We are both wearing huge smiles. He kisses my forehead and Henry looks at us with a huge smile on his face. He looks back to Gold.

"Okay, I will come by after school tomorrow for my first lesson. Thank you." He says and he runs to me and Killian and gives us a big hug.

"Thanks, mate. I'm sorry about everything." Killian says to Gold. I look to him in shock. Really? I never knew him to be apologetic to his sworn enemy.

"I should be the one apologizing to you, Captain." Killian just smiles at him and then Gold disappears again. The door opens again and my dad walks in to see all of us huddled up in the middle of the living room. He sees the hook and Henry's big smile.

"What did I miss?" He asks. My mom laughs and brings him to their room with Neal.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Emma, if you need help moving everything to your new house, I would be more than happy to help." She says with a smile. I smile back.

"I think I will be okay. It's already furnished so I just have to bring these boxes. I should be fine, but thank you for everything." She smiles at me and walks to Henry. They hug and she bids us all 'Goodbye' and leaves. Henry runs up to me and Killian.

"Is it time to move out?" He asks excitedly. I walk around and grab as many boxes as I can.

"Yeah. Let's go check out our new house. Killian I assume that you will be coming and helping?" I ask him with a smile on my face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He says with an equally big smile. Henry grabs as many boxes as he can and we walk out of the loft.

It only takes about two hours to get everything unpacked and Henry refuses to come out of his room. He says that it is 'too awesome' and the view is 'too amazing'. I am walking around in the kitchen when Killian comes up to me.

"Well, love. I believe that's everything. Is there anything else that you need before I leave?" He asks. I could think of a few things that I 'need' before you go. I chuckle at my own innuendo and I smile at him.

"Actually, would you like to stay for dinner and maybe breakfast in the morning?" He smiles and walks closer to me.

"Are you asking me to spend the night, Swan?" I smile and he leans in and kisses me.

"I will go to my room at Granny's and get some things." He says as he makes his way to the door.

"Don't take too long." He smiles and walks out of the door. I run to my bedroom and jump on my bed and just lay there. I am definitely home. I'm not going anywhere.

**YAYY! PROBLEM SOLVED! Sort of! Look for either a GOLD or BELLE chapter on Monday! See y'all then! BYEEEE**

**follow, fav, REVIEW, or nah**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	25. we're far from together

**Hello, Everyone! I just would like to apologize for the last few chapters. I know that they haven't been the best chapters ever, but I'm hoping that the goodness will kick back off with this chapter. I decided to do a chapter in Belle's POV since I found out that last night's episode was pretty Belle centric. **

**SPEAKING OF LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE: Please! The Snow Queen is a PSYCHO! She needs to GTF, pronto. Also, I just loved Hook and Emma this episode. I know that there was like NO Captain Swan kisses or anything but their remarks to each other, especially the "Don't I know it." remark towards the BLONDE thing, was so CUUUUUUUUUUTE. I am #TeamCaptainGuyLiner!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

~Belle

I just let my feet take me wherever they want to go and I end up in the library. Typical. This would be the first place that he comes to look for me, but I can't make myself leave. This is like my second home. I decide to walk around in hope of blowing off some of this steam. I just can't believe that he would lie to me like this. He didn't trust me with his dagger?! Of course not. He is the Dark One. How could he trust anyone to have control over him? I would have never tried to make him do something that he didn't want. And of course he entrusted me with the dagger because I'm a _pushover_ of a wife. I literally go along with everything that he has planned. I feel like I cannot have my own opinions when it comes to our marriage. Sometimes, I still feel like that servant that used to clean his castle and do whatever he told me to. _That _is the reason why he "entrusted" me with the dagger in the first place. He knew that even if I wanted to, there is no way that I would ever have control over him. I'm getting a migraine just thinking about it. I try my best to push all of the negative thoughts to the back of my mind so I can get some peace. I pick up a book from the shelf and I soon find myself sitting on the ground, completely drawn to this book about a futuristic world where children are sacrificed in a deadly brawl. I have come to the realization that many books are based on this type of theme. I understand why, though. It's perplexing! It's so intriguing to think about what could happen in the future. I wonder if we will be stuck in this land forever and be able to witness such a fate or will we finally find a safe way home to the Enchanted Forest? My head snaps up when I hear the door open.

"Belle?" I sigh because I recognize that voice anywhere. Rumple. I stand up and slowly walk to the front, ready to face him. He smiles lightly when he sees me emerge from one of the isles.

"Belle, I am so sorry. I can explain everything." I scoff. Of course, he has an answer to everything. I walk to the sitting area and take a seat on one of the chairs. He follows and does the same.

"I have a question before you start." I say.

"You can ask me anything. I owe you all of the answers you seek." He says.

"Why didn't you trust me, Rumple? Why did you lie to me and make me believe that I had the one thing that made you who you are?" He doesn't say anything. He just takes a deep breath followed by a long pause.

"Answer me and you better be honest with me!" I yell. He flinches.

"At first, I only planned on giving you a fake dagger so that I could avenge Bae's death with the real one. I had planned on switching them back once I finished the job, but I was drawn to its power." I hold my hand up to stop him. What does he mean 'avenge Bae's death'?

"_You _killed Zelena? But we saw the video tape." He gives me a sad and disappointed look.

"I used magic on the video tape to completely take me out of it, but yes I killed her. I had to, for Bae." I look to the ground and it is silent for a while and then he continues with his explanation, talking slowly so he will be ready for me to cut in whenever I want.

"After what happened with Zelena, I realized that I was tired of being controlled by that dagger. I wanted to feel powerful again and I didn't want anyone else to try to control me so I kept the real one in my possession. I knew you would never try to use it on me, so I assumed that I could get away with having the real dagger with me; but the Captain is a perceptive one and he figured it out quite quickly. And then I found a way to use him through the fact that he knew I had the real dagger. I never wanted this to happen and I tried so many times to switch them back, but I didn't have the strength to surrender the power. I'm so sorry, Belle." I knew it. He did all of this because he 'assumed' that I would trust him enough to never try to use the dagger on him. I stand up and now I am walking around in circles. He just sits and waits for me to speak.

"I was right." I say holding my palm to my forehead. He looks confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asks me as he stands up. He tries to walk towards me, but I back up and walk away from him.

"I'm a pushover. I just let everyone, INCLUDING YOU, just walk all over me. This relationship was never a 50/50 relationship. It was more like 90/10. You never trusted me when all I did was trust that you were a changed man." My voice is cracking and I have to sit down because my head is spinning. He sits next to me. Tears are forming in my eyes and rolling quickly down my cheeks.

"When you gave me that dagger, I thought _Wow. I am so lucky to have a man who trusts me so much. A man who basically gave me his life in the form of a knife! _Well that was a lie, wasn't it? Were your vows to me lies as well, Rumple?! Were they?!" He flinches at my words and speaks up.

"The only thing that was a lie was that I gave you a fake dagger. My vows were _ARE_ still real. I did not entrust you with the dagger because you are a 'pushover', because _you are not_. I just knew that you trusted _me_ enough to never try to use it on me. I, for once, just wanted control over myself." I shake my head and wipe my face.

"That is the thing, Rumple. I _DID_ trust you. I trusted you with everything. I would have never tried to control you because I TRUSTED YOU. And you took advantage of that trust. You played me. Our marriage has started off with a big fat lie!" My voice is unsteady and his breathing is hard.

"Belle, I—" I stop him before he could continue.

"No more, Rumple. This all started from you trying to avenge your son? Well, how do you think he feels right now? If he was here, what do you think he would say to you? After all of this mess? I know about the deal you made with Hook. I am willing to bet this entire library and all of the books that come with it that when Emma and the others came to see you earlier today, it ended with yet _another_ deal. Would I win the bet, Rumple?" I ask him. He is quiet for a few seconds and then answers with a soft "Yes".

"Are you going to tell me what happened there or shall I find out later when something bad happens?" I ask him in a sassy tone. I don't know why, but he smiles.

"Why are you smiling right now? I am serious. Are you going to tell me what happened and if it will make all of this worse?" This all just reminds me of how it felt when we first met. When I was his servant and we didn't get along. It took us a while to warm up to each other—him more than me—but it was definitely _not_ love at first sight. I need not let my mind wander to our first meeting when I'm trying to be the kind of woman who doesn't let anyone push her around. A woman who is greatly respected!

He began to tell me about Hook and Emma's date, the deal he made with him, and the threats made about me and Emma's fate. He then told me how he somehow knew that a deal would have been made between the two of them(Rumple and Hook) because he needed a deal with Emma to void his deal with Hook. He had it all planned. He told me of his visions of Henry and his powers and that he did made all of those deals in order to get Emma to allow him to teach Henry. I am very confused by all of this. How does he plan this out so quickly and thoroughly?

"Why is it so important that you teach Henry? Why are so desperate to teach him?" He looks to the ground and clears his throat.

"If my visions are correct, he _will_ hurt Emma, and eventually himself, without the proper teaching. I know that Bae still loved her, and him, with all of his being and he would have never forgiven me if I didn't do anything to prevent such a fate from happening. I wronged Bae with all that has happened with the dagger and Zelena and I'm trying to make it right. I'm really trying to change, for both of you." Tears are forming in his eyes. I reach for his hand and he looks up at me.

"I know that I probably shouldn't, but I believe you. But that doesn't change the fact that you've wronged me, Rumple. I will be needing some time alone. Don't wait up for me. Just give me some time to process all of this and I will give _you_ time to do the right thing. STARTING WITH THAT DAGGER. I'm not telling you to give me the REAL dagger; but if you don't trust me with it, say it to my face instead of lying to me about it. I think that I'm more than deserving of the truth. You need to find a way to make me trust you again. Because as of right now, I don't. I'm sorry, Rumple." I walk to the desk and grab my keys and walk out of the library. I hope he doesn't follow me because I'm going pack me a bag and I will be spending the weekend at Granny's.

**AT GRANNY'S**

I was just about to go for a walk outside after getting my things settled in when there is a knock at the door of my room at Granny's. I definitely was not expecting to see him.

"Hello, Belle. May I have a word?" He stands outside of my door in the hallway wearing new leather clothing. I guess he finally decided on a wardrobe change. I look at the hook on his left arm and I think of Rumple.

"Hello, Hook. Please come in." I say and he walks into the room. I don't close the door all the way, I just leave a little crack. People love to gossip in this town and I also know that this man tried to kill me twice. I want to trust that he won't hurt me again, but judgment of character has been a little off lately.

"I would like to offer my most sincere apologies to you about your husband. I am very sorry for blackmailing him, making the deal, and more importantly threatening your life. I would like to blame it wholly on the fact that the hand was cursed, but I was a little too desperate to rid myself of the cursed thing. I also would like to apologize for trying to kill you in the past. I was blinded by my need for vengeance." This is something I never thought I would here. He stands there for a few more seconds before he speaks up again.

"I just wanted to come by and tell you this before I left." He says walking to the door.

"Wait, umm, thank you. Very much. But it is not your fault, it's his. I'm just hoping that me and Rumple will get past this." He smiles.

"Well, if there is something that I've learned from you 'hero' types is that when it comes to True Love, there is always hope." I smile back at him.

"Don't act like you aren't a hero. There is hope for you, too. Not like you need it anyway. By the look of that go-bag, I take it that you are on your way to someone's place?" He chuckles and I laugh along with him.

"Well congratulations and I wish you the best. Thank you for stopping by." I say as he opens the door.

"Don't give up on him, Belle. Even though I can barely stand the man, I know that there are two things that he would give up anything, even his life, for: his son, may he rest in peace, and you." And with that, he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. I can only wish that his words were true: that Rumple really would give his life for me. He can't even give up a powerful dagger for me. We have been married for a total of about two weeks and we are already on a horrible start. They say that the first year is always the hardest. I do believe that to be true. My emotions start to get the better of me and tears start to flow freely. I crawl into the bed and curl myself into a ball and just cry. Why, after all of this, do I still love him and want to go back to him? Why do is it _he _who controls _me? _I need to see him. I need to be with him. He's done worse to me and we still ended up together. Maybe there _is _still hope that he will change. I stand up from my bed and the second that I do, a sense of nausea overwhelms me and I rush to the bathroom and end up throwing up what looks like breakfast and lunch. There are tears in my eyes from the exhaustion of puking my guts out. I guess that it's from all of the crying and emotions displayed today. It has gotten the best of me. I clean myself up and crawl back to the bed and decide to rest for the night. I will figure out my next move in the morning.

**Alright. I hope that you like it. I just wanted to make Belle seem like a Boss Ass Bitch. I working up to that, for sure. I will see you all on Wednesday with more Captain Swan. BYEEEEE**

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	26. we're falling together

**HERE IS TODAY'S CHAPTER! A LOT MORE CS FOR Y'ALL! ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO HAVE READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT. ENJOY!**

~Emma

"Hey mom!" Henry yells from the kitchen. I get up from my new bed and realize that it has been twenty minutes since we finished moving in. I walk out of my room and to the kitchen. It feels so weird not having to walk up and down stairs to get to and from the kitchen. Only Henry's room and the guest room are upstairs. My room, an office, the kitchen, dining room, and living room are all downstairs. It's not huge, but it's not a shoebox. This is the perfect home for me and Henry.

"What's up, kid?" I ask him while he is exploring the kitchen.

"I'm in need of a snack. If you want, I could go get some groceries at the store?" He asks with a smile.

"How do I know that you are not going to use all of the money I give you on snacks and nothing else?" He gives me a look of defeat. I caught him. He starts to laugh and I walk to the living room and sit down. He follows me and sits next to me.

"What's wrong, mom?" He asks with a look of concern.

"Are you sure that you are okay with learning about your magic and how to control it from Gold? I just want to make sure that you are doing this for _you_." I say and he clears his throat.

"Honestly mom, I'm way too excited about the fact that I will have powers! It doesn't really matter who teaches me how to control them, I'm willing to take lessons from Zelena if that means that I can have control over my magic. It really is okay! Nothing bad is going to happen." He says with a huge smile on his face. There is a soft knock on the door and Henry looks at me.

"Is that Killian? Is he spending the night or something?" He asks still smiling wide.

"Yeah, he is. Is that okay?" I ask him. He walks over to the door.

"After what you two have went through over the past few days, I'm surprised that you didn't ask him to move in with us." He says chuckling. I laugh and walk over to him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I say as I reach for the door. I open it and he automatically walks in.

"Hello, Love. Hello, Henry." He says planting a kiss on my cheek and 'fist bumping' Henry.

"You finally got the hang of it." Henry says and Killian laughs. We all walk back into the living room and Killian is holding an overnight bag.

"Let me go put this in my mom's room for you." Henry says. He still has that goofy smile on his face. I'm glad to see him so happy and content. Killian hands him his bag and Henry walks down the hall with it and goes to my room.

"What has gotten you two in such a good mood?" Killian asks me reaching for my hand.

"It's nothing really. He's is still super excited about the fact that he is going to have powers and _ME_, I'm just happy to have found myself a home." I say leaning my head on his shoulder. Henry comes running back to the living room.

"Hey mom, can I go get those groceries now? I'll be quick. Please, I need snacks!" Killian busts out laughing and I reach for my wallet on the coffee table in front of us. I take out twenty dollars and hand it to him.

"I want you home in twenty minutes. Use this to buy your snacks and we will go REAL grocery shopping in the morning when it isn't nighttime outside. You have your phone?" I ask him. He nods and takes the twenty from my hands.

"Call if you need. You have twenty minutes." He salutes to me and walks out of the house.

"And then, there were two." Killian says to me. I laugh. I look around at my new home and I see a box in the corner. I go to pick it up and I bring it back to where we were sitting.

"I thought I had unpacked everything." I open the box and I have to catch my breath. It's some of my old things from my childhood. My smile has completely faded and all that remains is a sad frown.

"What's that?" Killian asks me. There are things from my old foster homes, the clothing and blanket that I was found in when I was a baby, and things from when Neal and I were together. I thought that I had put this box away earlier.

"What's left of my childhood." I say to him. I then realize that if it was any other person, I would have shrugged it off and put the box away immediately; but for some reason, I want to let Killian in.

"May I have the honor?" He asks me gesturing to the box. I push the box so that it lies in between us and I pull out a smaller box and hand it to him. He grabs in with his good hand and places it in his lap.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I look at the smaller box and nod.

"I think so." His attention goes to the box and he opens it. I also want to know what's in it because I don't really remember. I haven't seen these things in years, it feels like. It's been a long time.

He pulls out my glasses from when I was a teenager and smiles. It's a ridiculously huge smile. I smile softly back at him. He puts the glasses back in the box and pulls out something else. A ring with a blue-ish stone in the middle. His smile has faded a bit, too. He just looks at it for a while. Just like I am, he is an open book. I can tell what he is thinking and the thought of it, makes me feel weak and sick to my stomach. There is no denying that I love him. I love him so much, and I want to marry him. I'm just not good with fast and _this, _what we have, is FAST. I've never felt this way about any other man that I've been with and that is great for _him._ But for me, I'm terrified. I've never been good with relationships. But then, I've never had a normal relationship. I've dated a flying monkey (who was the Wizard of Oz), Baelfire (the Dark One's son), and I had feelings for the huntsman who was sent to kill my mother. Although, I've been proposed to, I don't think that I would have said yes to Walsh (even if he wasn't a flying monkey). This is the first time where I actually think that I could spend the rest of my life with someone. That someone being Captain Hook of all people. I am snapped from my thoughts when I see Killian place the ring back in the box. He then pulls out a picture. A picture of me and Neal. Shit.

His jaw clenches and I move my glance back to the big box of things and I pull out my baby blanket. It's weird, though. I can tell by his face when he pulled out the picture that he is not jealous. (Open Book thing again.) He just misses him, too. They respected each other and spent a lot of time together. Killian was almost his step-father for crying out loud. Thank God he wasn't because then, this would probably be illegal. I see him looking at me, so I look back at him. I feel tears forming in my eyes. Don't cry, Emma. Suck the tear back in! Don't do it! He puts the picture back in the box and closes it. He puts in on the coffee table in front of us. I just hold onto my blanket and we sit in silence.

"You know that I love you, right?" He asks me. I immediately look at him, put my blanket in the box between us, and move the box to the floor. I move to get closer to him and I pull him into a hug. I nod and hold him tight. He wraps him arms around me and squeezes tightly.

"Yeah. I love you, too." I say in his ear. He sighs.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." He says softly into my ear. I let a whimper escape from my mouth. He kisses my temple.

"You're welcome." I say in a whisper. My voice is breaking. We pull away and he brings his hand to cup my cheek. He smiles at me and looks to his hand.

"Would you mind if I shared something with _you_?" He asks me. I reach for his hand and squeeze it.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I say and he smiles.

"I love you. I love you so much, Emma. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Milah. You made me forget about almost two hundred years of revenge with one kiss. You made me believe in love again. When you left after Pan's curse, I spent that whole year trying to forget about you. Trying to make myself forget that I would never see you again. I thought that love had only brought me wasted years and endless torment. I had lost everyone that I ever cared about." I feel the tears rolling down my face and I'm squeezing his hand tightly. His voice is breaking.

"And then when I received that message that told me to find you, there was hope in my life again. I knew that I would see you again, and I would stop at nothing to save you. I just want you to know that I may have saved, I may not have, but _YOU _definitely saved me. You brought _me_ home. You have me. You have my heart, and everything else and now that I have you in my grasp, there is no way that I am letting you go. I hope you know that. I will NOT lose you again, Emma. And you are NOT going to lose me. I love you." I just look at him in silence and he smiles lightly at me. I don't know what to say so I just crash my lips into his. It's a desperate and passionate kiss. I pull away and look into his eyes.

"You saved me, Killian. You are not going to lose me. Never." I say leaning in to kiss him again. When we pull away, he looks into my eyes.

"How much longer until the lad comes back?" He says breathless. I chuckle.

"Not so fast, _pirate." _ He smiles and brings his hand to my knee.

"I know. 'Be patient.'" He whispers in my ear.

"It's like you said. I never felt this way about anyone else, either, and I don't want to rush this. I feel like it will be worth the wait and to be honest, I don't know if I'm ready yet." I say with a soft smile. He kisses me lightly and pulls away.

"I completely understand. But I think that you are just saying that because you don't know if you will be able to handle it." He says teasingly.

"Oh please. Perhaps you're the one who won't be able to handle it." I say to him. His hand creeps up my leg and rests at my hip.

"We shall see, won't we?" He says as he stands up and put the smaller box into the big one and carries it to my room. The door opens and Henry walks in with a plastic bag of snacks and candy. He comes to sit next to me and he empties the contents of the bag onto the table. There are chips, chocolate, and other kinds of candies.

"Someone went a little crazy. Don't eat too much of this or you won't be able to sleep tonight." He laughs and Killian walks back into the living room and sits next to Henry.

"Bloody Hell. What is all of this?" I bust out laughing at the thought that pirates probably don't eat a lot of candy and sugar. He picks up a 'fireball' from the table. I try to stop him, but Henry insists that he tries it.

"What is it?" He asks again. Henry picks up some M&Ms from the table and puts a bunch in his mouth.

"It's a candy. Try it. It's really good." Henry says trying to hold back his laughter. He uses his hook to open the plastic pouch that the fireball was in.

He looks at me in confusion and then puts the candy in his mouth. After about ten seconds, his expression changes and he looks freaked out. He spits the candy into his hand and coughs. Henry and I busts out laughing.

"That was barbaric. Oh, God! No, I don't like it!" He stands up and throws the fireball into the trashcan. Henry takes the rest of the candy and brings it to the kitchen and puts it into a jar. He walks up to the both of us still laughing at Killian.

"Well, I think that I will call it a night. Good night, guys." He says as he gives me a hug. I kiss his head and he walks up to Killian and gives him a hug. I swear that my heart stopped at the sight; like it did when I saw him holding Neal earlier today. I didn't notice that my hand was held to my heart and tears were forming in my eyes until Killian looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and quickly wiped my face before Henry saw. He ran upstairs.

"Love y'all." He said. I let out a whimper and I just look at the closed door upstairs. I feel a hand on my arm and my head turns to face Killian.

"You okay, love?" He asks me. I smile and walk towards my room. He follows.

"Couldn't be better." I say. I walk over to my dresser and and then to the bathroom for a quick bath.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." I say as I close the door behind me in the bathroom. He smiles at me.

"I'll be out here." He says.

When I get out, he is already in bed lying on his back. I turn off the lamp on my side table and the room goes completely dark. I crawl next to him and lie down. His arm encircles me and he pulls me closer to him. We sleep well for the first time in a while.

I wake up to an empty bed and noise coming from the kitchen. I look at the alarm clock on the side table and see that it is 7:47. The sun is shining bright and I feel happy and content. I walk to the kitchen of my new house and see Killian and Henry cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, mom." Henry says happily.

"Good morning, guys. How did y'all sleep?" I ask them.

"I slept like a baby." Henry says while he butters up some toast.

"I would also say that I slept like a baby. Twas a very peaceful night." Killian says eyeing the toaster. He is concentrating.

"How did you sleep, love?" He asks me, not breaking his glance with the toaster. I walk to the snack bar and sit on one of the stools. I give him a weird look but he probably doesn't see it because he is hardcore eyeing that toaster.

"Like a baby. Umm, why are you giving my toaster the death glare?" I ask him. Henry busts out laughing and Killian smiles still looking at the toaster.

"I've been teaching him a few things this morning and he seems to have found a interesting obsession with our toaster. He is trying to teach himself not to flinch when the toast comes out." I bust out laughing.

"Ha. Good luck with that. I've tried and failed I don't know how many times." I say. The toaster pops and the toast bounces up and he flinches.

"BLOODY HELL! I will not be defeated by this infernal device!" Henry and I bust out laughing and Henry gestures for me to go sit in the dining room. He and Killian have already set the table and have made me a cup of hot chocolate. Killian walks to my iPod dock and presses the 'play' button. I guess Henry showed Killian his iPod. One of his instrumental songs is playing. It's peaceful and very nice. Killian sits on one side of me and Henry sits on the other.

"Wow. Y'all went all out." I say looking at the meal displayed in front of me.

"Well this is the first meal in our new house. We wanted to make it a good one." Henry said looking at Killian. I reach for Henry's hand and Killian's hook.

"Thank you. Y'all are the sweetest." I say as I dig into my food. I could get used to this.

About twenty minutes later, Henry gets up from the table and grabs his backpack from the ground and his iPod from the dock.

"Alright, I'm off to school. I will see y'all later." He says walking to the door. A sense of worry overwhelms me.

"Do you know what time you will be back from Gold's?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Not sure, but I will send you a text when I get there. Don't worry, mom. I got this! I can handle it!" He says walking out of the door. I am still seated at the dining room table with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands.

"Have faith in your boy, Swan. He can handle himself." Killian says to me. I smile and stand up and walk to my purse and pull out an iPhone. It's not a brand new one, but it's in very good condition. I walk over to Killian and place it on the table.

"Is this for me?" He asks. I nod and he reaches for it.

"You got me a talking device. This one seems more advanced than your father's. I've seen his. It just flips." He says holding it in his hand and pressing the 'home' button. When it lights up, he swipes his finger and the phone unlocks. He looks completely amazed. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"This is like you and Henry's device." He says exploring the phone.

"It's called an phone. I already programmed me, Henry's, and my parent's number in there. If you have any problems, you just call them or me." He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I would love to call _you_ sometime." He says. I guess he figured it out quite quickly and presses the green 'call' button and sees my name as number one on the 'favorites' list. He presses my name and a few seconds later, my phone starts to ring.

"Emma, love, I think you are getting a call. You should answer it." He says with the phone to his ear. I roll my eyes and chuckle as I walk to the kitchen where my phone lies and I answer it.

"Hello? I wonder who this could be." I say. He laughs and answers.

"Hello, love. This is the wonderful Captain Hook speaking if you already didn't know this information." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Wow. I never would have guessed. I'm going to hang up now because you are literally five feet away from me and I can't take this long distance conversation." I say hanging up my phone and running to him. I sit next to him and kiss his cheek.

"Did you miss me, love?" He asks kissing my cheek back. I nod. He does some more exploring on the phone and sees the 'iPod' app. He presses it and sees all of the music that is on the phone.

"Whoa. How many songs are on here, Swan?!" He asks scrolling through the music.

"I'm not quite sure. This used to be my old phone and I thought that you should familiarize yourself with the music from this world." I say looping my arm through his. He leans into me and smiles. He chooses and song and he immediately recognizes it as one of the songs that played while we were on our date. His smile gets wider.

"I remember this one. We danced to it on our date." He says standing up. He puts the phone on the iPod dock and holds his hand out in front of me.

"Care to dance, Miss Swan?" I take his hand and he pulls me closer. He rests his good hand on my back and hold's his stump out in front of me. I don't hesitate to rest my hand on it. He smiles and we start to sway to the musci. This is definitely something that I never thought I would find myself doing: dancing in the kitchen of my new house, in my pajamas, and with Captain Hook. He starts to hum the tune of the song in my ear. He hums beautifully.

"Someone has an impressive memory." I say in his ear. I feel him smiling against me.

"Not to brag, love, but it requires a lot of brains to be in the Royal Navy. In this world, you would say that I have an IQ of about 147." I gasp loudly. He is basically a genius, I think. I'm not really sure what a good IQ number is.

"Well hello, Captain Genius." Say as he dips me and brings me back and holds me tightly.

"I can promise that by the next chorus, I will be able to sing this song. It's quite catchy and very beautiful." He says. He was absolutely right. About thirty seconds later, he was singing the chorus in my ear as I did on our date. He has a beautiful voice.

"All I remember brings me back to you. Without those little things, I'm not anything without you."

**IT SO FLUFFY! OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! Reviews are encouraged please. I need them! **

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	27. give me something

**Super Duper SORRY that I didn't post a chapter on Friday, but here is Chapter 27. I had fun writing this one in Henry's POV. It's pretty tricky to try and write something in the POV of a teenage boy, but I'd like to think that it came out quite nicely. ENJOY!**

~Henry

Sweeping. I am sweeping. I kind of thought that I would start learning magical things on my first day, but I guess not. For the past hour and a half, I have been sweeping this floor. Mr. Gold comes walking from the back room.

"Okay. I have swept this floor twice, or maybe even more than that; but when do I get to do more magical things?" I ask him. He reaches in the cabinet behind him and pulls out a dark bottle.

"Well Henry, today is your lucky day. In this bottle, there is a potion that will transform something old into something new. Do you think you can handle it?" He asks me. I reach for the bottle but he pulls back with a smile.

"Yes. I can handle it. What kind of potion is it?" I say reaching for the bottle. He hands it to me.

"Furniture Polish. You can start in the back room. Don't touch anything you shouldn't." He points to the back room and I start to walk towards it. I've always wondered what's back there and I have only seen what's inside from when my moms and Robin and Hook woke up from the curse last week and when I was in Pan's body. But now, I get to properly explore and maybe I can find something that can help my mom with Operation Mongoose. This is a genius plan! I start to polish the furniture and I see Belle sneak into the back room.

"Hey Belle." I say in a calm voice and she jumps.

"Oh, Henry. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking? He doesn't normally let people back here." She says. I stand and hold up the furniture polish. She giggles.

"I'm supposed to be learning magic, but I think he's trying to 'Miyagi' me." She looks confused.

"I think that he is making me clean and stuff to teach me 'responsibility' or something weird like that. Then, when I'm 'ready' he will teach me magic." She laughs.

"Yeah. That sounds like him. Listen, I don't want him to know I'm here. I just needed to pick something up." She says looking around.

"Are you still mad at him?" I ask her. She stops and turns around.

"I'm afraid that you wouldn't understand, Henry. It's complicated." She says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But I do understand that he is your true love and you don't give up on your true love. I'm sure that y'all have way more 'good' moments to cover up the 'bad' ones. He had good intentions, right? He did all of this so he could teach me and so that I wouldn't hurt anyone when my powers come in. He basically saved all of our lives, _basically._" Belle laughs and runs her fingers through my hair.

"When did you get so smart, Henry?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"I play a lot of video games and I guess it runs in the family. Everyone is pretty wise out here." She laughs and then Mr. Gold walks in the room.

"Belle?" He asks. She stands closer to me.

"Hello, Rumple. I'm sorry to barge in here, unannounced. I just forgot something that I needed." She says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You know that you are always welcome here. It is partly yours. There is no need to apologize." He says trying to keep his distance. She smiles lightly at him. I've noticed that my family like to express their feelings through small smiles. I'm more of a BIG smiler. I like to show teeth, but they are sort of always sad or upset. Everyone has their reasons to be. My mom and Hook have enough problems with the 'hand' thing and she just moved out of her parent's house. My mom and Robin are basically doomed, but I will help her fix it with OPERATION MONGOOSE. Gramps and Grandma are always tired because of Neal. And now, Belle and OtherGramps are fighting over the stupid dagger that he switched so that he could avenge my father's death. I miss him, sometimes. It helps me get over it with the fact that I knew him for about two months or so. Every time that I thought I would be able to spend time with him, he would die, and then come back to life, and then die again. Now _I'm_ upset. I wish that everyone could just get together and just eat dinner or something and be happy. WHOA LIGHTBULB! A lightbulb just went off in my head. What if we had a nice dinner at our new house. It's big enough! I don't notice that I completely zoned out until Belle waves her hand in front of my face.

"Henry? Are you there?" She asks with a giggle. I shake myself back to reality.

"Sorry. My mind was somewhere else." I say returning to the furniture polish and dirty rag.

"So, what are you looking for?" Gold asks Belle (technically OtherGramps asking StepGrandma). I have a pretty messed up family whenever I think about it. Like, my adoptive mom is also my Step Great Grandma and my other mom's boyfriend _could_ have been my StepGramps. That is pretty messed up.

"Um. I initially came to talk to you, but I chickened out as soon as I walked in here. So, now I'm going to pretend that I forgot something, found it, and now I will go." She says walking towards the door. I try not to laugh at the fact that they act and argue like an old married couple (even though they are) and they've only been married for a few weeks.

"Wait." Mr. Gold says to her. She stops and he looks at me.

"Henry can you give us a moment, please?" He asks. I nod and walk to the front and near the wall so I can eavesdrop.

"Belle. I—" She cuts him off.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for leaving and I'm sorry about our argument and I want to work this out. I think— I _KNOW _that we can work this out, but I need to gain your trust back. I need to trust YOU, but you also have to trust ME. You need to trust that I would never try to control you with the dagger. Does that make me weak or a coward? I don't think so. I think that makes me a good wife. A good and long-lasting marriage feeds on trust and honesty. We both need to gain that trust back. I need to trust that you will be honest with me and use magic for good reasons and not BLACKMAILING and MAKING DEALS with your old enemies. I also need to trust that you won't take advantage of the fact that I hold your dagger and I won't use it. I need to know that you won't switch them the second you are at risk." She says. Man, I wish I could see his face right now! I bet he is pretty scared because she is PUTTING HER FOOT DOWN! She is setting him straight!

"That is all I want. All I want is to gain you trust. I trust that you won't control me and I know I should have trusted that when I gave you the dagger in the first place. I know I should have switched them back even after I avenged Bae's death. I'm sorry, but I still don't regret that I killed Zelena, but I regret making the pirate suffer and I'm tired of always going after him. It's pretty pointless whenever you think about it. We used to be fighting over a woman but we have both moved on. I think that we buried the hatchet when I saw him last night. They understand that I did it all for Henry's safety. But, I'm so sorry for breaking that trust, Belle. I'm sorry for letting you go. I want you to come back home and maybe we can start over." I can tell that he is on the verge of tears.

"I think that would be best. You are lucky that I missed my bed and I spent the whole night being sick. I need to be in my house and not at some Bed & Breakfast." She says and I can hear the chuckles.

"You were sick? Are you feeling better, now?" He asks and I can hear them walking towards the front. I step away from the wall and walk around the shop and look at the merchandise. I was so close to almost getting caught. My spy skills are a little rusty.

"I honestly don't know. I have been throwing up since last night and I thought that it was due to the face that I was emotional and I had a migraine, but I was still throwing up this morning and before I came here. I don't know what's up." She says. Gold walks behind the counter.

"Henry can you go get me the small green bottle in the red box on the table in the back room?" He asks me. Finally, I get to be involved in magic.

"Yeah. Sure thing." I say and I walk to the back room. In the red box, there are so many bottles. There is a red one, blue, purple, yellow, BLACK, and the green one. I pick it up and bring it to him.

"What are you going to do?" She asks him. He takes the bottle and opens it.

"This should be able to tell us what the cause of the regurgitation and then I will be able to fix it. Can I have a strand of hair?" He asks. She plucks a hair from her head and hands it to him. She seems worried.

"I'm sure that it's just a little virus or something. It's probably not that serious." She says. I stand by her and watch as Mr. Gold puts the hair in the bottle and it glows. She shakes it and takes a small sip of it and then hands it to Belle. She just stares at it.

"Your turn." I say to her. She smiles and finishes off the potion, or whatever it is, in the bottle. Mr. Gold walks from behind the counter and places his hand on the upper part of her stomach.

"How does this work?" I ask him. He grabs Belle's hand with his free one and continues to run his hand along her stomach. She looks worried.

"Well, when I get to the root of the problem, I should be able to see exactly what's going on inside of her. However, there is nothing going on in your stomach. Hmm." He says. He lets his hand fall downward and it lands on her abdomen. He gasps and he keeps his hand there and his eyes water up. What is going on?

"What is it? What do you see, Rumple?" She asks him. He starts to cry. What is happening? Is she going to die?! What is this?

"What's happening?" I ask him. Belle squeezes his hand and he looks into her eyes.

"You are pregnant." He says to her. Her eyes tear up and suddenly I feel like I should probably not be has just gotten a bit awkward.

"Are you sure?" She asks him. He nods and kisses her forehead.

"Congratulations." I say to both of them. I start to back up a little bit.

"I'm going to leave you now and give y'all some privacy." I say and Belle laughs. She holds her hand to her stomach and can't shake the smile off of her face.

"I will see you tomorrow, Henry. You will most likely be organizing my potion cabinet." He says with a BIG smile. He doesn't look away from Belle. This is how it is supposed to work. True love really can make it through anything. I smile and give them both a hug and walk out of the door. I pull out my phone and call my mom. She picks up almost immediately.

"Hey. I am just now leaving Mr. Gold's shop. Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm with Killian and my parents at Granny's and I already ordered you a hot chocolate." She says. I smile and start to walk in the direction of the diner.

"Did you remember the cinnamon?" I ask her.

"Of course not. I will see you in a little bit." She says. I hang up and walk to the diner.

I walk in and see both of my moms, grandma, gramps, Hook, and Neal. Hook is holding Neal. I swear that he holds that baby almost more than Grandma does. I can basically smell his wanting for a baby. It smells disturbingly pleasant. Poor guy will have to wait a while if he plans on getting baby from my mom. I laugh to myself and go to sit by him.

"Hello, lad. How was your first day of lessons?" I roll my eyes and he and my mom look at each other.

"All I did was clean up in the shop. I think he's trying to teach me responsibility or something stupid like that." Both of my moms laugh.

"With great power comes great responsibility, Henry. Don't worry, you'll learn the cool stuff soon." Regina says. I smile and take a sip of hot cocoa.

"Belle was there with him. It was definitely awkward, but I think that they are going to work it out. They don't really have a choice now." I say immediately regretting my words. I don't know if they wanted people to know being that they just found out for themselves.

"What do you mean?" Grandma asks. I look around and take another sip. Emma reaches over the table and takes the mug from me.

"Start talking." She says with a look of curiosity. They all look curious and giddy.

"You know that saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'? Yeah. Maybe it's best if I don't start talking—" Gramps cuts me off.

"We won't say anything. We promise." He says winking at me. I take a deep breath and look around everyone has a big smile on their faces. Today must be one of their good days.

"They are going to have a baby." I say taking my hot cocoa back. Regina looks sick, which makes me laugh. Grandma and Gramps sigh in relief, but Emma and Killian look kind of disappointed. They don't look at each other but Emma smiles.

"Well. FINALLY. I told you, David. I knew it! I sensed that someone was pregnant around here." She told me. I give her a confused look.

"And your grandfather didn't want to believe me because he was afraid that it would be your mother." I almost choke on my hot chocolate and Emma's face gets red and Killian's head shoots up and at my grandparents. He passes Neal back to Grandma.

"Well. I think I need a moment." Emma says as she gives us all a fake smile and then excuses herself from the diner. Killian gets ready to follow her but I volunteer to handle this one. I walk outside and see her sitting on a bench rubbing her fingers through her hair.

"Mom?" I say as I sit next to her.

"Hey, kid." She says.

"What's bothering you? And don't say that I'm too young to understand because I am almost 14. I think I understand a lot of things." I say. She huffs.

"Is it about the baby?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles.

"I really don't know, Henry. A part of me wants to have another baby, but another part is totally fine with the family that I have now. Just you and me." She says.

"And Killian, and Grandma, and Gramps, and Regina, and Mr. Gold, and Belle, and now their baby." I say and she chuckles.

"We do have a rather big family, don't we? I remember when I thought it was just me. Now I have more family members than I could have ever imagined. It's an adjustment." She says. I laugh and hug her.

"Did you talk to Killian about a baby?" I ask. She looks at me and then back at the diner.

"Oh God no. But I'm pretty sure the entire town can tell how badly he wants one. I know he is willing to wait, though. He has finally gotten used to the idea of being a fatherly type to you." She says. I look to the ground and she immediately tries to cover up what she just said.

"I mean. He thinks of you as his own son and I know that y'all haven't even known each other—" I cut her off.

"I get it, mom. I think of him as my father. I'm just waiting until y'all make it official. Like, you know, a proposal." I say. She puts her hand on my knee and kneels down in front of me so that she can see me.

"Honestly Henry, nothing would make me happier than to let him be apart of our family and I am so thrilled that you like him enough to encourage that; but I don't know if I'm ready. That is a huge step." I squeeze her hand.

"You were going to accept Walsh's proposal. What is different?" I ask her. She looks at the ground.

"_Killian_ is different. It feels like it is almost too good to be true. I love him so much and I never felt this way about anyone, not even your father. That is what scares me, Henry." She says and I smile at her.

"I think that's how you know that it is right. That's how you know that y'all are meant to spend the rest of y'all lives together. We are supposed to be a family." I say.

"You are getting too smart and wise for your own good, kid. It's scaring me a bit." She says. She stands up and I stand up with her.

"But you love it." I say and she laughs.

"Don't worry about it, though. I'm pretty sure that he will know when you are ready to officially let him into the family before you will. He won't push you. He knows better than that." I say and she kisses my head. The door to the diner opens and Killian comes walking out.

"Are you two alright? I was getting worried." He said walking up to us. She smiles.

"We are fine. Just a little mother-son bonding." She says as she walks up to him. She kisses his cheek.

"Let's go back inside shall we?" I say as I grab her hand and we all walk inside all together. As a family.

**THERE YOU GO! Please review bc I want to know what you guys want to see happen next. **

**fav, follow, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:))**


	28. i can't live without

**Thanks so much to all who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. You all are so great and to the new readers, "WHAZAAM?" Her is chapter 28. ENJOY!**

~Killian

It's been about a month and a half since Henry has been taking lessons from Rumplestiltskin. Everyday, he would come to his house raving about the potions and spells that he learned that day. It has also been a month and a half since we've learned of Belle being with child. Emma has been avoiding any type of conversation that involves a child. I'm sitting at the bar in her kitchen watching her cook some pasta. She has been cooking a lot because she claims that it calms her nerves. Everyday, it gets worse. Everyday that gets closer to Henry's birthday, she cooks more. Today, she cooked breakfast, lunch, an in-between meal, and now dinner. I am willing to bet that she will also be handling desert as well. I look behind her and on the counter is flour, eggs, and milk. Yeah. She is doing desert, too. Henry walks into the kitchen.

"You're cooking again, mom?" He asks as he sits next to me. He nudges his shoulder into mine and I do the same. We chuckle and Emma stays concentrating on the noodles boiling in the pot on the hot-table (I think she calls it a stove.)

"I don't know how many times I've offered up my assistance but she won't take it." I say and she looks up at me.

"I just, uh, umm, _my_ kitchen _my_ cooking." She says and Henry busts out laughing. He gets up from the bar and walks to retrieve his jacket.

"Well, I'm going to go visit Neal. I'll be back in time for supper." He says. Emma doesn't look at him. She is too busy stirring a pot of sauce.

"Okay. Be careful." I say and he walks out of the house. I get up from my stool and walk up behind her. I wrap my arms around her stomach to stop her from cooking.

"I can't cook with you standing behind me like that." She says to me. I laugh.

"That is the point, Swan." I say in her ear. She puts down her cooking tools and turns around to face me.

"Don't tell me that you aren't even a little nervous about Henry getting powers. His birthday is in two weeks, Killian. He just starting learning about the potions and spells two weeks ago." She says. I look at the door and then back at her.

"I have faith in him. I believe that he will be able to handle it just like you do." I say and she smiles.

"Thank you for putting up with my craziness and for eating every meal I've cooked in the past two weeks." She says and I laugh.

"Well, I do enjoy your cooking, Swan. I don't enjoy, however, phone calls at six in the morning asking if I want to come over for breakfast." I say and she laughs.

"Well maybe you should just move in, then?" She says. I'm quite shocked, to be honest, because her words come out in the most natural way. I smile and plant a small kiss on her lips.

"I would be honored, Swan." I say. I kiss her temple and release her from my grasp and excuse myself from the kitchen to go to the bathroom. Once I'm in the bathroom, I reach in my leather pocket and pull out a box that contains her family's green-stoned ring. It's been a month since I earned her parent's and Henry's blessing.

_**One month ago…**_

I knock on the door and shake my arms. I don't know why I am so nervous. Henry answers the door.

"Hey, Killian. Mom's not here. She should be at the house." He says. I shake my head. I'm somewhat out of breath and I don't know why.

"No, I came to talk to your grandparents, but I'm glad you're here. That saves me from another awkward interrogation." I say looking at her parents sitting in the living room. Snow suddenly gets the hugest smile on her face and starts squealing. David crosses his arms over his chest and Henry looks over to his grandmother. He seems confused. He lets me in and I walk over to the living room.

"Umm, I'm sure you all know why I am here. I'm hoping." I say. Henry raises his hand

"I don't actually." He says. I smile and look over to Emma's parents.

"Well, it's quite simple. I would like your permission to ask for your daughter's, and your mother's, hand… in marriage." I say. Snow squeals some more and Henry claps his hands.

"I knew it!" He says with a smile as big as Snow's. David is the next to speak up.

"To be honest, I was waiting for this day. I thought it would be much sooner, though. What took so long?" He asked me.

"I wanted to be sure that she wanted this." I said immediately.

"How did you know?" He asks me. Is this an interrogation? Is that how these things work?

"Well a few days ago we were walking along the docks. I was trying to get her away from the kitchen." Snow and Henry laugh.

"Anyway, she told me that she could see herself growing old in Storybrooke. She told me that she had finally found the home that she has been looking for. She said that she could see herself, and I, growing old watching Henry and his kids running around the lawn. It was a rather random conversation, but I knew." Snow is crying and Henry pats his hand on my leg. David smiles at me.

"You are a very honorable and respectful man. I am more than blessed that Emma has you in her life. That is more than any father could ask for. I guess what I'm trying to say, _mate,_ is that you have my blessing." He says as he holds out his hand. I take it and shake it. Snow stands up and runs to hug me.

"You know that you've had my blessing for a little while now." She says as she hugs me tightly. She pulls back and I look at Henry.

"I know that I will never really be your father, Henry. But I would be honored to be apart of your family." I say to him. He smiles.

"You already are. You have my permission to marry my mom." He says. He jumps into my embrace. I chuckle and try to hold back tears. This is all I've ever wanted. I pull back from him and smile.

"Thank you all so much. Now I just have to wait for the right moment." I say as I walk to the door. Snow stops me.

"Wait, Killian." She says. She pulls the ring off of her finger.

"I couldn't take something so precious and valuable. I can just go buy her—" She cuts me off.

"I told you that when you came to us, I would give you the ring. And now I am. Take it! Pass on the tradition, please. Give it to Emma and then when the time comes, you two will give it to Henry and so on." I take the ring and look at it. It is a beautiful ring. I smile at her and give her another hug.

"Thank you so much. I promise to treat her like the princess she is." I say and Snow laughs. I give David a 'manly' hug that involves a lot of backslapping. I turn to Henry and fist-bump him and then walk out of the door.

_**Present day…**_

I've been holding onto this ring for a month trying to find the perfect time to propose; but with Henry's lessons and her cooking, that has proven to be quite difficult. It has gotten to the point where I can't wait anymore. I need to do this, now. I put the ring back in my pocket and walk to the kitchen.

"How about you turn off the stove and we go for a walk?" I ask her. She looks at me weirdly.

"But, the spaghetti…" I turn off the stove and take her hand.

"The 'spaghetti' can wait." I say as we walk out of the door.

I bring her walk to the docks, again. We sit on a bench and watch the sunset. She looks at me questioningly.

"I just thought that you could use a little bit of fresh air. All you do is cook." I say and she laughs. It gets quiet again and she looks at me.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks. I look at her and nod.

"Do you miss it? Your ship, I mean." She says. I look out to all of the other boats in the water.

"I used to. But, I don't regret anything, love. It's like you said the last time we were here: you found your home. Well, I found mine, too. This is all I've ever wanted. This is more than anyone could ask for." I say. She cups my cheek with her hand and kisses me. This kiss is definitely passionate but it is also full of longing. She has been so busy and nervous, that even though I spend most of my nights with her, we haven't had any quiet moments like this in a while. I pull away and our foreheads rest against each other.

"Now, it is my turn to ask you something." I say and she smiles. I pull back so she can see me.

"Emma, I've known you for almost thee years and I've been in love with you for about two of them. Maybe one, but the whole missing year thing. Whatever." She laughs and takes my hand.

"One of the most important things in our relationship is patience. I never had a problem being patient when it comes to you, except for now." I say with smile. She looks confused.

"It literally takes all I have not to kiss you every time you are in my presence. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to grow old together and watch Henry and his children running around the front lawn. That is what I want more than anything. So, I apologize for my impatience but I couldn't wait any longer." I get up and get down on one knee in front of her. I take her hands in my own. She seems shocked at first but a smile was quickly displayed on her face and tears were falling onto her cheeks.

"Emma Swan. Swan. My love, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" I ask her. A sob escapes her mouth and she starts to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Yes." She says in a whisper. She quickly pulls me up to meet her and she kisses me and hugs me tightly. I pull away and take the box out of my pocket. I open it and take the ring out. She gasps.

"You got my mother's ring? They gave it to you?" She asks still crying.

"I am a man of honor, Swan. Of course I would seek the permission of the three most important people in your life besides me." I say with a smirk. She whimpers.

"You asked Henry, too?" She asks. I nod and put the ring on her finger. She pulls me back into a hug.

"I love you so much." She says into my ear. I chuckle and hold her tighter.

"I love you too, Swan." I say. We sit back on the bench and just look out into the horizon. We stay like this for a long time until her phone rings.

"Oh. It's Henry. He's probably home waiting for dinner. Oh dang it. What about dinner?" She asks me. She still has a huge smile on her face. Nothing has made me happier than looking at the huge smile on her face. She answers the phone.

"Hey, kid. Can you please turn the stove back on? Me and Killian should be home in ten minutes. You can also text your grandparents and invite them for dinner. See you soon." She hangs up the phone and grabs my hand.

"Let us go, fiancé." She says laughing.

We walk into the house and see Henry stirring the pot of noodles.

"Oh good. You're home. The noodles are boiled and I didn't know what to do after that." He says smiling. She walks over to the pot and get ready to drain the noodles.

"Did you talk to your grandparents?" I ask as he gets five mugs from the cabinet and puts some water boiling.

"Yeah. They will be here in about five minutes." He says. He walks to his room to save his jacket and his boots.

"I'm pretty sure that they will know when they walk in the door." I say as I walk to help her with the sauce.

"What do you mean?" She asks me.

"Well I talked to them about a month ago about this and I'm sure they've been waiting for this for a while." I say. She smiles and hugs me again.

"You talked to them a month ago? When I said 'be patient' I didn't mean that you had to wait this long to ask me." She says giving me a tight squeeze.

"I was just waiting for the right moment, I wanted it to be perfect." I say. She pulls back and turns her attention to the sauce in another pot and I get the seasoning from the cabinet.

About two minutes later there is a knock on the door. Henry comes running.

"I'll get it." He says. He opens the door and they walk in.

"Hey, guys. Dinner is finally ready. Come and get it." Emma tells them stirring the pot. I walk to the table and clear it. Henry comes and places the plates and silverware on the table. Henry then walks to his grandparents in the living room and they start whispering. I look at Emma and wink at her. She still has managed to keep her huge smile on her face. It is beautiful. _She _is beautiful.

They all serve themselves and me and Emma are the last to get a plate of food. They are all sitting at the table in the dinning room and we join them.

"It looks great, Emma. I'm sure that it tastes even better." David says as he digs into his pasta. Everyone starts to eat and it gets quiet and awkward.

"So, I asked Killian to move in." She says. I choke on my noodles and Henry smiles.

"Finally. I was wondering when you'd ask him to move in." He says holding out his fist. I pound it with mine and we laugh.

"Congratulations guys." Snow says looking at me. Emma has kept her left hand hidden under the table for quite some time and I was wondering when she was going to tell them. I smile back.

"Is that all?" David asked. I looked at him and Snow slapped his shoulder.

"David, don't push it." She says. Emma laughs and looks at me.

"Umm, no actually." She says reaching for my right hand with her left. Snow was the first one to notice. She starts to squeal again.

"Oh, Emma." She says trying to hold back tears. David looks at her hand and smiles at me.

"Wow." He says. Emma looks worried about his reaction.

"It took you long enough, _mate._" He says. We all laugh and Emma stands up to go hug both of them. Henry looks at me and hugs me.

"So what do I call you now, Captain Dad?" He asks me. I laugh because he reminds me so much of his beautiful mother, who is now my fiancé.

"Call me whatever you like, Henry." I respond. He laughs.

Henry hesitantly offers to spend the night at Regina's house and he leaves when her parents do. I come out of the bathroom after taking a shower to see Emma cleaning up in the kitchen.

"You know you could just take care of that in the morning." I say. She smiles at me and pulls me in for a long kiss. I pull her close as close to me as possible and she smiles against my lips.

"You're right. The cleaning can wait until the morning." She says as she pulls me by the hand to her— _our_ room. After waiting so long for this moment, I need to make sure that this is exactly what she wants. She pulls me back into her kiss and tugs on the hem of my shirt. I pull away.

"I just need to make sure that you want this, because I have been waiting for a really long time for this and I want it to be perfect and—" She cuts me off with another kiss and then she pulls my shirt off slowly.

"You talk too much. I want this to be perfect, too. I haven't been with anyone since…" I try my best not to laugh.

"Since the flying monkey?" I say holding back my laughter. She starts to laugh.

"You're never going to let that one go, are you? Like ever?" She asks while laughing. She runs her fingers along my abdomen.

"Maybe one day, Swan. If it makes you feel better, I haven't been with anyone since I met you, pretty much." I say in a whisper. She gasps.

"That's a long time. I'm sorry for taking so long." She says pulling me closer to her. I chuckle.

"It's worth the wait, love." I say pulling her into my kiss. She falls back on the bed and I crawl on top of her.

_**The next morning…**_

I wake up to the sun streaming through the windows. I look over to see my beautiful Swan sleeping soundly next to me. Her naked body wrapped around mine. I try my best not to move too much and wake her as I kiss the top of her head. Last night was definitely worth the wait. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world and I couldn't be happier right now. I hear a soft knock at the door and I slowly crawl out of bed. I quickly put some pants on and walk to the door. I open it to see Regina.

"Hello, Regina." I say to her. She is staring at me and walks inside of the house.

"Sure you can come in." I say as I close the door.

"Well, I didn't know you were staying here." She says still looking at my bare chest. I roll my eyes.

"She asked me to move in last night. How could I pass up the opportunity? If you will excuse me for a minute. I'm going to go get a shirt so you can stop staring at me." I say smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself, Captain." She says as I walk back to the room. Emma is still sleeping. I grab my shirt and put it on. I walk to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat? Coffee, perhaps?" She walks to the bar and sits. I put some water boiling for coffee for me and hot chocolate for Emma.

"Coffee would be nice. Where is Emma? I need to talk to both of you." She says. I look towards her room. She gets up and starts walking towards her bedroom. I immediately run after her and block the entrance.

"No no no no. Nope. I will awaken her. You go wait in the kitchen, please." I say in desperation and she smirks.

"Ohhhh. So the savior finally got some last night? I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." She says walking back to the bar. I smirk because I'm just as surprised as she is.

**EXTREMELY FLUFFY. Please. I love it, though. Please review and let me know what you would like to see happen next. I really like the feedback. It gives me inspiration and helps me with writing. **

**follow, fav, REVIEW, or nah?**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	29. leave the sound of your name on my mouth

**Author's Note: To the person who is always commenting about how I don't respect Snowing and that they are going to stop reading my story after every chapter I post, calm your tits please. I have plans for the ring which you will read about in this chapter. You didn't have to get your panties in a knot. I'm sorry to others who think that I don't respect Snowing, because I do. They have the truest love and I love that about them. So, please enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for offending any Snowing shippers.**

~Emma

I wake up with the hugest smile on my face, but alone. I'm alone in the bed that I made love to my fiancé in. Last night was amazing. It was probably the best night I've ever had. He was so gentle and loving. It wasn't erotic or over the top. It was just perfect. The sun is shining through the windows and I sit up in my bed. I look at my left hand where my mother's ring lies. I couldn't be more happy and grateful that they entrusted it with us, but I feel weird with _her _ring on my finger. I hear talking coming from the kitchen and I hear the sound of high heels. Someone is coming and it isn't Killian. I get out of bed and run to the bathroom.

"No no no no. Nope. I will awaken her. You just wait in the kitchen please." I hear him say at the entrance of the bedroom. I quickly put on some clothes and he enters the room.

"Emma?" He asks. I run out of the bathroom and into his arms. He quickly embraces me and smiles.

"Hello there." I say as I quickly kiss him.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asks me. I smile and pull him closer to me.

"I feel great. Last night was..." He pull me in for a kiss before I can finish my sentence.

"It was amazing. You are an extraordinary woman, Swan. I couldn't have imagined last night happening any other way." He says. I hear someone clear their throat from the kitchen. I pull away and start walking towards the kitchen. He rolls his eyes.

"Who is here?" I ask him. He gestures to Regina fixing her a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Hello, Regina. Making yourself at home, I see." I say to her and she smirks.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I see you had an eventful evening." My eyes widen and Killian coughs. He fixes me a cup of hot chocolate and him a cup of coffee. He hands me my cup and walks to the living room.

"You said that you wanted to speak with us. What about?" He says from the living room and I go to sit by him. Regina follows and sits on the rocking chair next to the couch.

"Mm. Yes. As you know, Henry's birthday is coming up and we haven't been able to throw him a proper party in a while. Not that I blame you, of course. We all have been a little busy; but now that we finally have some peace in this town, I thought 'Why not'. I wanted to do something like a nice dinner or a small get together or something like that? And maybe like the day before his birthday. We don't want everyone there when his powers come in. We don't need to overwhelm him." She says. She is right. He hasn't had a birthday party or anything since I came to town almost four years ago. And we need to do it a few days before his actual birthday so that he will be prepared for the worst. I look to the ground and smile.

"You're right. We could have a get together over here? I don't know about you but I'm over the parties at Granny's and I'm pretty sure he is too." I say and she laughs. She takes a sip of her coffee and looks down. I see her make eye contact with my left hand and she gasps.

"Alright. Well I believe 'Congratulations' are in order. It took you long enough, Captain." She says. I look down and smile. Killian scoffs.

"Why do people keep saying that? Bloody Hell, patience is good form." He says and I laugh. I look back to Regina and take a sip of hot cocoa.

"Thank you, Regina." I say. She stands up and hugs me. I kind of just stand there for a bit and then I hug her back. This is easily the strangest feeling. She is being nice to me, like _really_ nice. She smiles to Killian and she releases me.

"Well. I should get going." She says walking towards the door. I stop her.

"Regina, wait. Umm, how are things going with Robin?" I ask. She turns around and gives me a small smile.

"I'm totally down to being friends, Miss Swan, but this is still a sensitive subject. All that you need to know is that it is very difficult. He's still a married man. He said that she knows that we woke each other from the sleeping curse so she's been distant but that doesn't mean that we can be together, yet. I'm just giving it time; and honestly, it's the hardest thing that I've ever had to do." She says. I give her a sad smile and Killian walks toward her.

"I'm sure that things will work out eventually, Regina. Patience is..." She cuts him off and gives him a small smile.

"I know 'Good Form'. That may have worked for you two, but I am definitely NOT a patient person. I will deal. It will be fine. Have a good day and Congrats again." She says as she walks out of the door. I turn around and walk to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about her, love. She and Robin will work things out. 'True Love' thing." He says walking up to me. He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah. I hope you're right." I say against his chest. He takes me hand and walks me to the bar.

"I was going to make you breakfast, but then Regina came." I smile. I walk up to him behind the bar and hug him again.

"Thank you. If you want, you can help _me _cook breakfast since it is now _our_ kitchen." I say and he chuckles.

"If the lady insists." He says.

_**Breakfast time…**_

We are sitting at the table eating some eggs and pancakes. It's quiet and I find myself staring at my mother's ring. He reaches for my hand.

"Is everything alright, love?" He asks me. I take a bite of food and nod.

"Yeah. Of course." I lie. He laughs and shakes his head.

"You may be able to tell when everyone is lying, but I am most certainly able to tell when _you_ are lying. What is bothering you? Is it the ring? You've been staring at it for a while." He asks. I don't look at him because I don't know how to say, 'I can't take my mom's ring. Go buy me another one.'.

"I just feel like this is wrong. THE RING! Not the engagement. It feels wrong to wear something of so much sentimental value. This is a symbol of my parent's true love. They have the _truest_ kind of love and I can't help but feel bad by possessing it. Please tell me that I'm not alone in feeling this way?" I ask him still not making eye contact.

"You are not alone. When she first offered me the ring, and I declined because we weren't ready, it took all I had not to take it and run; but when I went back for their blessing and she gave it to me, I didn't want to take it. She told me to, but I didn't want it. I was going to get you another one, but I thought that you might like the idea of having something so special of your mother's. I'm glad you said something because I may have gone to get you something anyway." He stands up and walks to the room. What is going on? He didn't get me another ring, did he? He walks back with another box in his hand.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He asks as he gets down on one knee and I laugh. My eyes tear up again when he opens the box. It is a gold band with a red diamond in the middle with a bunch of smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"Oh. My. God. You didn't?!" I ask him. He laughs and nods.

"I know much about jewels, Swan. (Pirate Thing). This is a symbol of _our_ love. It is red, to remind you of your stunning red dress, our first dance, and our first time traveling journey. It has a gold band that was made by the good old Crocodile. He spun this band himself. This is a reminder of all that we've been through with the hand situation and the fact that if it wasn't for him, I would have never had met you." He put a lot of thought into this. Dammit, he has me balling again. Why is he so perfect?!

"The ten diamonds represent all of the members of your family." I look at the diamonds and whimper.

"I didn't think that I had this big of a family." I say to him.

"Aye. You do. You have me, Henry, your mom, your dad, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Neal, and Baelfire." He says. I smile at 'Baelfire' and his jaw clenches. I think he holds the record for making me cry all of the time. I recount the people that he said and realized that there are ten diamonds and he only said nine names. I look at him questioningly.

"That is only nine of them. What about the tenth?" I ask him. He looks to the ground.

"That's for any new additions in the future." I smile and he takes the ring out of the box. He turns it so that I can see the engraving on the inside.

"'The pirate and the savior'." I read. The tears fall so easily.

"So I ask you, again. Emma, will you marry me?" He asks.

"What do you think?" I ask him as I fall to his level and kiss him. He slides my mother's ring off and replaces it with his ring.

"It is so beautiful, Killian. How muc—" He cuts me off.

"Don't worry about that, Swan. Just accept it." He says. I nod and kiss him again. I take my mother's ring from him and smile.

"I believe that this belongs to someone else. Shall we go return it?" I say in giddy voice. I can't keep my eyes off of my new ring. The symbol of _our_ love. He nods and we go get ready to meet with my parents.

_**At The Charming's loft…**_

We stand outside the door completely motionless.

"Are you going to knock?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"I thought _you _were going to knock." He says.

"Well somebody has to knock." I say to him. He nudges me into the door and I roll my eyes. I look back at the door and hesitantly knock. The door opens about a minute later and my mom stands on the other side with a huge smile on her face. I never knew that she would be this excited about her daughter marrying a pirate.

"Why HELLO to the newly engaged." She says in a sing-song voice. She gestures us to walk inside and we walk to the couch. My dad walks up to us and he gives me a big hug and shakes Killian's hand.

"What brings you here?" My mom asks me. Killian reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box that contained her ring. She frowns.

"What?! The engagement is off?!" She says. David crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. He seems very upset. We are quick to stop their thoughts.

"No no no! We are still engaged, but it didn't feel right: having your ring. This is a symbol of you and dad's love, not ours. We cannot accept this." I say as he hands me the box. I pass it to my mom and she takes it.

"Are you sure? I wanted you two to have it." She says. Killian speaks up next.

"We understand that and we are honored that you both entrusted us with such a valuable and sentimental symbol of your love. But, we cannot accept this. Please, take it back. Your hand looks naked without it." She laughs and I chuckle. My dad takes the ring from her and looks to us.

"Well thank you. That ring is just as beautiful." He says gesturing to my new ring. I smile and my mom takes my hand. She gasps.

"Wow. This is gorgeous." She says looking at the ring in great detail.

"Thanks, mom. He put a lot of thought into it. He is amazing." I say looking at him on my side. He kisses my cheek and I look back to my mom.

"I can recognize this gold from anywhere. Did Rumple spin it?" She asks.

"Yes, he did. He thought it was the least he could do after all that we have been through. It did come with a small price, but I was more than happy to pay it." Killian says. I look to him.

"What was the price, Killian?" I ask him. Why is he still making deals with Rumple?

"Full forgiveness. We have put everything behind us once and for all. It is done." He says. I smile and reach for his hand. He squeezes mine and looks to my parents.

"Well that is just great. I couldn't be happier for both of you and thank you. For my ring." She says. My dad looks at her and slides the ring back on her finger. She tears up.

"Would you two care for something to eat?" My dad asks us. I nod and we decide to make our way to Granny's for lunch. My mother gets Neal out of his crib and I look at the tenth diamond on my engagement ring.

"Umm mom, can I hold him? Please?" I ask. My parents and Killian all look at me like they are shocked. She seems the most shocked of them all because since she's had Neal, Killian has always been the one to hold him. I haven't held him before. I've been too afraid. It just reminded me of how I had a chance of being a mother once, but I failed. I wasn't ready. Maybe this is the first step. She puts him in my arms and I look at him.

"Hi, little bro." I say in a soft voice. Tears form in my eyes when I think of having another child. Life is so good with just me, Killian, and Henry. I still don't know if I will be able to care for a newborn baby. That is something completely different than what it was like with Henry. He was 10. He knew right from wrong. It didn't require much teaching. I wouldn't know what to do with a new child of my own. Killian puts his hand on my shoulder and we make our way to Granny's.

"You look ravishing with a babe in your arms, love." Killian tells me and I smile at him. We walk in the diner and see Rumple and a newly pregnant Belle on their way out. She looks at us and sees my hand.

"Oh, Emma." She says as she runs to me. How is she pregnant but still able to run in those high heels? She embraces me carefully, trying not to squish Neal.

"Congratulations to the both of you. That ring is beautiful." She says. Gold walks up to us and nods to Killian.

"Congratulations to you both." Gold says. I smile and look at Belle's stomach. She isn't showing yet, but my guess is that she is about a month and a half along her pregnancy. She can tell that I'm looking at it and she smiles at Rumple.

"Congratulations to you, too. I wish you good luck with your pregnancy." Killian says to Belle and Rumple. Rumple and Killian shake hands and he hugs Belle.

"Yes. Congratulations. You both will make great parents!" I say to both of them. They smile and walk out of the diner. I look to Killian and smile and think of what it would be like to be in her rather high shoes. How it would feel to be pregnant. How it would feel to be a mother to a newborn baby. A tear escapes my eye and Killian wipes it away. He escorts me to the booth in which my parents sit and he can't keep his eyes off of Neal. I can just about imagine how he would look at _our_ child. I wouldn't get anytime with him, or her. I kiss his cheek and think about how he would be an amazing father.

**I hope that the ring thing didn't throw you all off, but I had this plan ever since Snow FIRST offered Killian her ring. I just knew that Emma and Hook needed their own symbol. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please give feedback. I would greatly appreciate it:)**

**Thank you to all who have read my story. Please review and send suggestions for what you would like to see next. **

**follow, fav, REVIEW, or nah.**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	30. Harvest Season

**Huge apologies for not posting on Monday. Needless to say, I was in my emotions from Sunday. That episode literally crushed me. Can I just say that we were experiencing bad weather where I live so the TV kept shutting off to go to the Weather Reports and I was pissed and the TV cut back on when Rumple was talking to the Snow Queen right before Killian found Emma and they kissed and whatnot (which was totally amazing, btw). So after they kissed and Killian took the hat, I was like: YASS Bae is on fleeek for taking the hat so that Rumple can't get it! But then, I went on Tumblr to find out that I missed a VERY IMPORTANT SCENE which included RUMPLE TAKING KILLIAN'S HEART! I cried for a good twenty minutes because I missed that scene and because Rumple pisses me off so much. ****Again, sorry for not posting on Monday. But here is today's chapter. Enjoy**

~Henry

It is getting closer and closer to my birthday. I will be 14 in about two weeks and then I will have magic powers. I really cannot contain my excitement. I've been going to my grandfather's shop everyday after school, but it has only been about two weeks since I've started to learn about potions and spells. I obviously cannot cast any yet, but it is fun to learn about. Yesterday, I learned about the 'locator potion' that he used to find my dad. It's really cool, but he has been holding off on actually teaching me how to control my powers once they come in because he said that 'I'm not ready yet.'

I walk into the shop after a long and boring day of school and I see Belle sitting on the counter eating chocolate candies.

"Hello, Henry. How was school?" She asks me with a mouth full of chocolate. I laugh and put my book bag behind the counter.

"Boring. As usual. How are things here?" I ask her. It's been about a month and a half since she found out about the dagger and she found out that she was going to have a baby. Things have been difficult for her, but we have grown really close since I've started lessons here. She confides in me a lot (I'm sure it's because of the hormones and everybody else is really busy) and helps me with my homework. She acts just like a parent would act. I mean, she _is_ basically my grandmother. It's weird to think that I will be getting another uncle/aunt, but I love that our family keeps growing.

"Boring. I had to take a break from the baby books. They are scarring me. Want some chocolate?" She asks me. I smile and take a candy from the box.

"Rumple said that you getting really close to learning how to control your magic. That is really exciting." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"Well I hope so. My birthday is in about two weeks. I really don't want to lose control when they come in." I say looking at my hands. She smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I sure that everything will work out just fine. Rumple knows what he is doing, most of the time." She says as he walks in the room.

"That I do. Alright Henry, are you ready to learn some magic? I was thinking that today, I can start to show you exactly how to control you powers for when they come in." He says. Belle nods at me and walks out of the room.

"Oh yeah. I am so pumped right now." I say as we walk to the back room. He tells me to sit on the chair and then he starts to lecture. When he said that he would teach me to control my powers, I was hoping for some 'hands-on' activities, not a lecture.

"Power is born out of emotion, Henry. Do you know what will happen on your birthday if you are not properly trained?" I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Yes. My powers will go out of control and then I will hurt my mom. I know about your vision." I say. He walks up to me.

"This is serious, Henry. Without the proper preparations and education, you _will_ lose control and you _will _hurt someone." He puts emphasis on 'someone' but why? He notices the confused look on my face.

"Did your vision change or something? Am I going to hurt someone else? My _other_ mom? Neal? Killian?" I ask him. He looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath.

"My vision didn't change. It just became more clear; but this isn't the kind of conversation that I should be having with you. You need to bring this up with your mother and Hook." He says. So, I will hurt either my mom, or Killian, or both. I look down at my hands and I pay close attention to the remaining of the lecture. He tells me all about how to make sure that I remain calm when my powers come in because if I show the slightest amount a fear, I will hurt whomever he saw in his vision. He tells me about focus and concentration. He tells me that I need to block out the negativity that surrounds me so that I will be in a nice calm state for when my powers come in.

At the end of our lesson, I walk up to him.

"Can you please tell me who I end up hurting?" I ask him. He puts a strong hand on my shoulder and frowns.

"My vision might change, Henry. I don't even know if it is possible or that it is true. I really don't want to think about it because it might scar my brain, but this really is a conversation to have with your mom. She might know what I am talking about. Or she might not, I really don't know Henry. I'm sorry. These things are always so uncertain." He says. I hear Belle coughing from the bathroom and he realizes that she is throwing up. I learned about that in Biology. It's actually pretty interesting to think about a human being made inside of you that makes you throw up whatever it don't likes. The baby has the power. It is the master.

"Well. I must go. Sorry I couldn't be of any more help." He says as he makes his way to Belle. I walk out of the shop completely confused about what he told me. His vision could be true, it could not be true. I don't get it. She might know what he is talking about. She might not know what he is talking about. This is very frustrating. I turn the corner and run into Killian.

"I was just on my way to come get you. Your mother is at your grandparent's house and she forgot her talking phone." He says. I laugh and we start walking towards the loft.

"You know it's called a 'phone'." I say to him. He laughs puts his hands in his pockets.

"Reasonable name, I guess." He says. I just look out in front of me and don't really respond.

"Henry? You seem vexed." He says to me. We stop walking.

"My grandpa, Mr. Gold told me something weird today. He said that his vision became more clear and that I will hurt someone if my powers aren't controlled, but it won't be my mom. Or, at least, I don't think it will. He wouldn't tell me. He said that I needed to bring it up with you two. What does that even mean?" I say walking away. He follows behind me and stops me again.

"I have no clue. But, I am letting you know that whatever happens then, your mother and myself will still love you." He says slowly. I smile.

"Really?" I say and he smiles back at me.

"Aye. I can assure you that nothing will go wrong. Everything will be fine." He says. I hug him tightly and we continue walking to the loft. He seems super happy and optimistic today. And it looks like he is almost glowing with positivity. I wonder if he and my mom finally slept together. I admit that it is not something that I wished for, but he _is_ a pirate. Honestly, I am surprised they didn't do it sooner. I laugh to myself and we walk up the stairs to the loft.

I open the door and see my mom and grandparents sitting on the couch. Mom looks extremely happy, too. Yeah. They totally did it after we left last night. Well, I mean they got engaged! That is a reason to celebrate, I guess. I am actually really excited about them getting married. I finally get a dad that is good at sticking around. It's about time my mom finds happiness. I couldn't be happier for her, and him. He finally gets his happiness after about 300 years of revenge. I wonder how old he is? I go to sit on the couch with them and I see a new ring on my mom's finger. It's a red diamond with a bunch of smaller ones surrounding it and I can recognize the band. GrandpaGold definitely spun that. It's beautiful and I see on my grandma, the green-stoned ring resting on her left hand. I figured that Killian wouldn't accept their ring because he's much too modest for that. I look around at my family and smile. All I am missing is my other mom and other grandparents. My family is huge. Bigger than I ever thought it would be. I thought that it was going to be just me and Regina for the rest of my life, but now I have more family than I know what to do with. It's perfect.

"What's wrong, kid?" My mom asks me. I look to her and smile.

"Nothing. I guess your extreme happiness is spreading onto me. You are like glowing or something." I say to her. She smiles and kisses me on the forehead.

"I like the new ring. It's very _you." _She wraps her arm around me and squeezes.

"Thank you, Henry. I like it, too." She says as she looks to my almost step-dad and smiles. They are so 'in love' it is almost embarrassing.

"Should I spend the night at Regina's again, tonight?" I ask her silently. Her cheeks get super red and she chuckles.

"Haha. No you can sleep in your bed if that's what you want. I know you miss it." She says as she nudges my shoulder. I laugh and my grandparents announce that dinner is ready. Apparently, they cooked. How did I not even notice?

**Back at the house…**

I am sitting on the couch and it is around 11:17. I should be going to bed and I know that my mom will be out of the shower any minute to tell me to go to sleep. Killian is sitting on the recliner trying to grasp the concept of the show we are watching. We are watching The Hunger Games and he's getting really into it.

"Now you see, I am just getting somewhat used to the technology of this world and now they have all of this?! What is that anyway?" He asks me. I laugh and point to the hologram in the movie.

"It's a hologram. It doesn't exist yet, I don't think. This movie is set in the future." I say to him. He rolls his eyes and rubs the back of his neck with his hands in aggravation. I was never really paying attention to the movie; I keep thinking about what Gold said. My mom walks into the living room and see us watching TV. Maybe now is a good time to ask her about it.

"After this movie, it's time to go to bed. You have school in the morning." She says as she comes sit by me. Killian looks at me and sees that I am not paying attention to the movie.

"Maybe now would be a good time to tell your mother what the Croco— Rumplestiltskin told you today." He says. My mom looks to me questioningly.

"What did he say?" She asks me. I pause the movie and turn to both of them.

"Well, he said that his visions became more clear and that I _will_ hurt someone when my powers come in without the proper education, but he made it seem like I won't hurt _you. _Or, at least, I think I won't. He wouldn't tell me exactly who I was going to hurt, but he told me to talk to the both of you about it. He said that 'This really is a conversation to have with your mom.' Killian was implied. He said that you may or may not know what I am talking about." She looked confused. She looked to Killian who, also, looked just as confused as before.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what any of this means, but you don't have to worry. You will have control over them by the time your birthday comes around and if you don't and something happens, OH WELL. We won't love you any less than we do now. It will be fine and we will help you get control over your powers. Don't worry about it." She says. She hugs me and I stand up.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go to bed. It's getting pretty late. Goodnight, guys. Love you." I say as I ascend the staircase. Once I am in my room, I get on my phone and I go to Google.

Grandpa told me about the visions and that all he saw were snakes and then I released my magic on my mom and then the snakes died. And now, he is saying that I might not hurt my mom but someone else. He said these visions came to him in the form of dreams at the beginning and now, he can see them on his own. I go to the 'dream dictionary' to look for clues. This is a totally new Operation. Operation Night Visions!

Now that I am on the site, I'm not quite sure what to look up. Maybe the snakes thing, right? No one knows why there are snakes in his visions. The dream dictionary says that 'snakes in your dreams can symbolize a transformation or positivity in your life. It can also represent fear and keeping secrets'.

"Well that helps a lot." I say sarcastically to myself. That can mean so many different things. I've heard rumors about people having snake dreams and then someone they know is pregnant. Maybe that's it. That would make sense because Belle is pregnant and it was grandpa's dream. I sit there letting everything sink in and then it hits me. THANK YOU BIOLOGY! The snakes all died after I blasted my mom with my magic. I blasted her in the stomach. My mom got engaged last night and I'm most definitely sure that she 'engaged' in sexual activities. My birthday is in about two weeks.

"Oh. My. God."

**Alright. I hope you enjoyed it. It was really weird to write about Henry knowing all of this stuff about pregnancies and sexual things but he went to public school, so of course he would know about all of that stuff. People knew of that stuff at age 10 and decided to corrupt the minds of all of the children who didn't know (#ME). I hated public school. I'm so glad that I'm done with that. Okay, sorry about the rant. BYEE**

**follow, fav, REVIEW, or nah**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	31. give me something I keep dreaming about

**Super sorry for not posting since last week, but with the Holidays coming up and finals, I think that I will be just posting once a week. Preferably WEDNESDAYS, but I might update another random day. Sorry again; but here is the new chapter. ENJOY!**

~Emma

I wake up around 7:00 and make my way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Henry comes running down the stairs and he sits at the bar. I slide him a hot chocolate but he doesn't really make eye-contact with me.

"Something up, kid?" I ask him. He smiles at his mug, but still does not look at me.

"No. I'm still tired, I guess." He says during a yawn. I give him a smirk turn the stove on.

"Well someone decided that it was a good idea to stay up late and watch an almost three hour movie. Pancakes or eggs?" I ask him. He looks at the stove and comes to the decision of pancakes.

"My lessons will end a little early today. Belle has an appointment with Doctor Whale." He says still not really looking at me.

"Okay, is everything alright with that? I noticed that you two became pretty close." I ask him and he smiles. I'm really happy that him and Belle are so close. I want him to be close with all of his grandparents. They are family; and even though Rumple has done some shady things, I want them to be close too. These lessons are not just good for the magic aspect; it's family time. He calls it, "Dad's family time." I chuckle to myself and Henry speaks.

"Yeah, I think that it is just a check-up. So, umm, when is the wedding going to be?" He asks me. I haven't really thought of a date because I only just got engaged two days ago; but I have always wanted to get married close to Christmas. It's my favorite time of the year and I always get stupid excited and giddy.

"Not sure. I only got engaged two days ago, kid. Why? You afraid you won't be the best man or something?" I ask him and he chuckles. He finally really looks at me.

"I was just wondering because you never know if something could happen that could cause you to postpone it or move it up. Unplanned things? Unless they _are_ planned!" He says. What is he talking about? I give him a confused look and hand him a plate of pancakes.

"Do you know something I don't?" I ask him. He quickly takes a bite of his pancakes and chews slowly.

"Heeeenryyy?" I ask him again. He swallows and takes a sip of cocoa.

"You're absolutely right. I know something. I know that Killian is finally making friends with people and y'all need to get married pronto, like in the next two weeks or something, so that I can definitely be the best man. If y'all wait too long, I will lose to Gramps or Grumpy or something." He is definitely lying, but I will play along today. I'm feeling too lazy to be a responsible parent.

"Henry, I pretty sure that Killian cannot stand Grumpy; and my dad won't be the best man, he will be walking me down the isle. It's going to be you. Don't worry about it. And I am going to hold off the wedding until you have all of your magic under control. You are my main focus right now." I say to him as he rolls his eyes.

"Well, it won't be just me as your main focus in two weeks." I hear him say under his breath. What is he talking about? He has got me all kinds of confused this morning.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. He finishes his cup of hot cocoa and runs for his backpack.

"Tasty, but I gotta go. Bye. Love you." He says as he runs out the door. I am left utterly confused and curious. Killian comes walking out of the bedroom and he comes towards me.

"Good morning, love." He says as I pass him a plate of pancakes. He looks at them and pokes them with the fork.

"I'm sorry, but what is this?" He says to the food. I chuckle and put the syrup and butter on them. I cut them up for him and pass the plate back in his direction.

"Don't tell me that you've never heard of pancakes. They are delicious. Eat it." I say to him. He takes a bite and a look of satisfaction is displayed on his face. I look back to the door and think about what Henry said. This is definitely NOT about being Best Man.

"What's troubling you, Swan?" Killian asks me with almost an empty plate of pancakes. I look up and realize that I must have zoned out.

"Henry was acting strange this morning. He wouldn't look at me. It's like he knew something about me. And he was asking me about when we were planning on having the wedding and he said we should do it in the next two weeks. We just got engaged two days ago! He said something might happen to make us move the wedding up or postpone it or something. I don't know. It sounds weird. And then, he was like 'Well, it won't be just me as your focus in two weeks.' I don't know what's gotten into him." I say all at once. Killian looks just as confused as I do.

"Well, maybe we should bring this up with his source." He says to me.

"His source?" I ask him. He brings his dishes to the sink and walks up to me.

"Rumplestiltskin. That's who told him about all of this, correct? Let's just go ask him." He says as he kisses my forehead and walks back to the bedroom. I follow him and walk to my closet. He is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I quickly get dressed and then I sit on the bed and wait until he is done. I lay back and let my legs dangle from the side of the bed. What was Henry talking about? _"__It won__'__t just be me as your main focus in two weeks.__" _What could change in the next two weeks that would take my mind off of Henry's magic? This is totally ridiculous. Suddenly, Killian is hovering over me. He leans in and kisses me.

"How about the sooner we go to see Gold, the sooner we can come back here?" He says with his usual smirk. I chuckle and push him off of me. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth and my hair and then, we head out.

_**Gold's Shop…**_

I walk in and see Belle reading a baby book on the front counter. She looks up and smiles.

"Hey guys. Are you here to see Rumple?" She asks us. I nod silently and Killian grabs my hand.

"Okay, let me go get him for you." She disappears in the back. I turn to Killian and take a deep breath.

"What if this is a bad idea? What if we aren't supposed to know about whatever Henry knows?" I say in a whisper. Killian brings his hand to cup my face and he smiles.

"It will be fine. I'm sure that Gold won't tell us anything that we aren't suppose to know." He says.

"That's what is freaking me out! The fact that there is something that we aren't supposed to know makes me feel sick." I say. I turn around when I hear Gold enter the room with Belle on his tail.

"Ah, I was expecting a visit from you two. Sadly, you will most likely leave disappointed." He says. I look at Killian and then back at him.

"I suspect Henry told you about the vision?" He asks. We walk up to them.

"Yeah. He seems very bothered by it and we don't know what it means. We were just looking for some type of answers." I say to him. He takes a seat on a chair and gestures for us to do the same.

"Well, Miss Swan. I'm afraid I cannot tell you what the vision means. This is something for Henry to figure out on his own. I told him that you may have known what I was talking about, but being that you clearly don't, there is nothing that I can do. He needs to figure it out." He says. Why does he do this? I'm so aggravated. Why does Henry have to figure it out on his own? I mean, I think he already figured something out due to his behavior at breakfast.

"Well, I think he may have already figured it out; but he wouldn't tell me anything. He barely looked at me this morning. He started asking me questions about the wedding and how I should probably move it up or postpone it or something. I just got engaged two days ago, I don't know when I want to get married. I told him that his birthday and his magic was my main focus and he was just acting weird. This isn't like him. He knows something that we don't and I want to know what it is." I say taking deep breaths. Killian squeezes my hand and looks at Gold.

"All I can say, Miss Swan, is that I hope your new house has three bedrooms. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things that need to be taken care of." And with that, he and Belle leave the room. I am left looking at the wall. Three bedrooms? Yeah, I have a spare room for guests. Why else would I need it? Then, it hits me. Henry's birthday is in two weeks and I got engaged two days ago (which is also when I slept with Killian). Is he trying to tell me that I am pregnant?

"What does that even mean?" Killian asks. I don't let go of his hand, but I loosen my grip so I can get a look at my ring. I look at the tenth diamond that Killian told me is for any additions to the family.

"How is that even possible? How does he know this?" I ask myself. Killian looks to me in confusion.

"You know what he is talking about?" He asks me. I don't meet his gaze, but I look at out hands and nod.

"I think that on Henry's birthday, I will find out that I'm…" I pause. I don't want to say it. Of course I want a baby; but how am I supposed to know if Killian does? I know for a fact that he does, in fact, want a child of his own; but what if he wasn't really ready yet? What if I am not ready yet? I held Neal for the first time yesterday! Oh My God! How am I supposed to care for a child when I can barely hold a baby?

"You will find out that you're what?" Killian asks me. I look to him and try to blink away the tears. I open my mouth but the word doesn't come out so I point to the ten diamonds on my ring and he looks surprised. He doesn't say anything. He just sits there and I can see him blinking back tears as well. Why is _he_ crying? He finally speaks up and looks at me.

"We're going to have a babe?" He asks. I look at him and smile. He still seems shocked and I can't really tell if he is disappointed, scared, or happy.

"Apparently, yes." I say to him. He looks at the same wall that I was staring at and doesn't say anything. He is quiet for a while before I speak.

"Please say something because if you don't, I will probably throw up. I just want to know if you are happy or upset. How about blink twice for **excited** and lick your elbow for **pissed**?" He scoffs but doesn't meet my gaze. He just keeps staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"What are your thoughts on the matter, Swan?" He asks me still looking at the wall.

"I am a bit surprised, but also kind of excited. But then, I'm also terrified because I only held my brother for the first time yesterday and now I'm finding out that I will become pregnant in two weeks. That is pretty horrifying. I don't know the first thing about raising a child. I raised Henry, or at least I thought that I did. It was false memories. 'It was based off of magical nonsense.' Honestly, I don't know if I could be a mother. I will probably suck at it, but I'm kind of excited that I get a second chance. And I feel like if you don't speak in the next ten seconds, I will have a panic attack. It's not like I'm not having one right now, but I will probably pass out. So, please, say something." I say all at once. I take some deep breaths and wait for a response.

"I guess we are just going to stare at the wall and not say anything, huh? This is literally killing me. _You_ are killing me right now. Say something. ANYTHING! Tell me you don't want this. Tell me—" He cuts me off.

"You honestly think that I don't want this?" He asks me. He is holding my face with his hand and he's looking right into me.

"Honestly? No." I say to him. He brings my lips to his and kisses me.

"I couldn't be more happy to have a child with you, love. This is all I've ever wanted. It just took me by surprise and then I didn't want to be jumping for joy and yelling from the rooftops that 'I WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER!' if that wasn't what you wanted. Quite honestly, I just want to take you home right now and show you have happy I am." He says as he kisses me again. I sigh in relief and pull away.

"Can we go? Now?" I ask him. He picks me up, bridal style and carries me to my car. I drive us home and he doesn't stop looking at me. If it wasn't a safety hazard, I wouldn't stop looking at him either.

We almost don't even make it to the bedroom when we get to the house. He closes the door behind us and I melt into his arms. He carries me to the room, throws me on the bed, and gets on top of me.

**follow, fav, REVIEW, ****or nah**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


	32. compass, point you anywhere closer to me

**Hello, everyone. I know it has been a while since I last posted a new chapter. Things have been crazy with school and Thanksgiving and Christmas is coming up, too. So, I apologize in advance for not updating in the near future. I will definitely be trying to post at least once a week. **

**Also, big THANK YOU to all who have read, faved, followed, reviewed, and liked my story. It means a lot! Love you all! Enjoy!**

~Killian

I wake up to the sound of the front door opening and closing; and when I look around, I am alone. I hear Henry's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Mom! Killian! You guys home?" He yells; and I quickly get out of bed and get dressed. I walk to the kitchen and he is sitting at the snack bar.

"I'm right here, Henry. I think Killian is still sleeping." I hear Emma say from the living room.

"Why is he sleeping? It's almost 5 o'clock." Nice job, Swan. I see her cheeks get red and she turns away from him and shakes her head.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm right here." I say as I enter the kitchen and Emma sighs in relief.

"Oh. Hey! How was y'all day?" Henry asks both of us. I look to Emma and I smirk. She smiles back and looks to Henry.

"It was fine. Very relaxing. How were your lessons?" Emma asks him. He holds up his wrist and he is wearing some type of brown band.

"What is that?" I ask him as I grab his wrist to get a better look at it. Emma walks over to us and looks at it too.

"It's supposed to help concentrate my powers for when they come in. It's just in case I lose control over my emotions for some reason." I release his wrist and look at Emma. She looks worried but quickly plays it off as she kisses Henry's head and walks to the sink.

"Well, luckily you won't lose control over your emotions. Everything will be fine. It's going to be perfect and it's going to be a great day. With no interruptions or control issues. It's going to be great! A GREAT DAY! I'M SO EXCITED!" She says this all in one breath and now she is laughing uncontrollable. Henry looks worried for her and I give her a weird look that screams _CALM DOWN, SWAN! _

"Are you alright, mom?" He asks her. She stops laughing and looks at us like she realized that she is overreacting about the whole situation.

"Yeah. I'm fine! Just, umm, woman troubles! Hormones!" She says as she exits the kitchen quickly. Henry snickers to himself.

"Yeah. OK." He says sarcastically to himself. I walk towards the bedroom where Emma ran off to.

"Swan? Are you alright?" I ask her as she lays on the floor. I walk up to her and lay down next to her.

"Is it bad that I'm still worried about his magic? I swear, I'm not going to be afraid of him or anything; but I just don't want him to be scared of himself. I don't want him to freak out. I'm scared _for_ him and now we might be adding a baby into the mix. I just don't want him to be overwhelmed." She says as she takes deep breaths. I reach for her hand and squeeze it.

"He will be fine, love. And as far as the baby is concerned me, you, Henry, and the Croc— Rumplestiltskin are the only ones who know about it and it doesn't even exist yet. I mean Henry doesn't know that we know, but it shouldn't come as a surprise when we 'find out'. Everything will be fine, Swan. 'It's going to be GREAT!'" I say in my best 'girl' voice, mocking her. She takes her other hand and slaps my chest as she laughs.

"How do you do that?" She asks me as she looks at the ceiling.

"What? I just raised the pitch of my voice to sound like a female." I responded. I know that's not what she meant, but I knew it would make her smile more and I love her smile. She busts out laughing at my last remark and looks at me.

"No! How do you always manage to make me feel better? You always find a way to make me smile or laugh." She says. I smile and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I just hate to see you upset or worrying or just anything _but_ happy and content. I love your smile so I make it a habit to make sure I see it every time I'm in your presence." I say to her. She smiles lightly and puts her lips to mine. I lean into the kiss but my back starts to hurt a bit from lying on the floor. I grunt and she pulls back.

"I'm sorry, love, but my back wouldn't hurt so much if we were not on the floor." She laughs.

"Aww, the old man's back hurts? That's so cute." She says as she lies back down.

"Why are we lying on the ground, love?" She looks to the door and whispers.

"Because, I need to do some laundry and I don't want to walk out of the room with all of my sheets in hand when my son is still in the house. That will just make everything super awkward. I'm protecting his mind right now. And anyway, the carpet is super soft." I chuckle as a small voice comes near the room.

"Mom! Regina wants me to go to her house for a while. I'll be back later tonight— why are you guys lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling?" He asks. I snicker louder and Emma sits up.

"Because, WHY NOT? It is pretty comfortable and it's great for thinking times. Come try." She says as she lies back down. Henry shrugs his shoulders and crawls next to her and lies down. We all lay there in silence for what seems like forever before Henry sits back up.

"You're right. It's pretty peaceful, but I gotta go. Regina wants to talk to me about a party or something like that." He says as he stands up. Emma sits up and has a confused look on her face.

"I thought we were just going to do a small dinner or something?" She says to herself. Henry shrugs again and turns away.

"It doesn't matter if it is a party or a dinner or whatever, but I'm excited about it!" He yells as he walks out of the door. Emma chuckles as she stands up and starts stripping the bed. I stand up and start to help her when I realize something. We will have the house to ourselves for a while. I think it is time for us to test out our parenting skills.

"Swan? I was thinking as we were lying on the ground; and we will have the house to ourselves for a while so…" She looked up from the sheets and smiled.

"So… what?" She says slowly. I can tell what she _wants _me to say, but that is far from it. This is all a part of the game. I wink at her and her cheeks get red. She picks up all of the blankets and quickly walks to the laundry room. She quickly runs back into the room and tackles me. I fall onto the bed and she is on top of me.

"So… what?" She asks again into my ear. I laugh to myself and I pick her up off of the mattress.

"So… I was thinking that maybe, you know since we are to be parents, we should maybe take a shot at 'pre-gaming'." I say to her as I put her back down. She chuckles loudly.

"'Pre-gaming'? Pre-gaming for what? Where did you learn that?" She says, still laughing.

"Henry. He said that if you want to prepare yourself for something, you would 'pre-game'. He learned it at school." She finally manages to maintain her laughter when she looks at her stomach.

"And you want to pre-game for parenting? Like baby-sitting?" She asks me. I nod with a huge smile on my face and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"You want to see if my parents are up for a date-night? We can watch Neal?" She asks as she pulls out my talking phone from the back pocket of my pants.

"What a bloody brilliant idea, I must say! How about you call them and I will clean up a bit." I say in her ear and she giggles. I pull away and start to pick up things around the room as she dials David's number.

"Honestly, I thought you would have wanted to do something else during our free time, but baby-sitting is cool too." She says as she winks at me.

"I know exactly what _you_ wanted to do, Swan." I say to her as she puts the phone to her ear.

"You just wait until I'm about four, or five, months in and I have raging hormones and you will have to do exactly what I—hey, Dad!" She says with a red face. I bust out laughing as she tries to compose herself.

"What do mean, 'raging hormones'? I have no idea what you are talking about, Dad. You sound crazy, like you need a night out! You and mom should have a date night and let me and Killian babysit Neal? Please!" She tries not to laugh at her own terrible lies as I walk up behind her. I plant feather-like kisses on her cheek and along her neck. When I reach a rather sensitive spot, she gasps.

"What, nothing's wrong. What did mom say?" She asks him as she tries to get out of my grasp. I tuck my hook into one of her belt loops and tighten my grip on her. I start to suck on the sensitive part of her neck as she groans against me.

"I don't know what noise you are talking about, Dad. It must be the TV— okay! Y'all will drop him off in thirty minutes? Okay great! Bye." She quickly hangs up the phone and turns around.

"Thirty minutes." She says taking deep breaths. I step closer and pick her up and drop her on the bed.

"Thirty minutes it is, but I'm sure it won't take me that long to do what I want." I say against her neck as she gasps.

"Wow, someone has a dirty mind today." She says and I look at her.

"'_Today_', love? I have a dirty mind everyday." I say as I crash my lips into hers.

**Sorry about the fluff overload, but the baby-sitting chapter will be coming thru next so look for it. Thanks for reading!**

**follow, fav, REVIEW, or nah**

**Peace&Blessings:)**


End file.
